Cruel Visions
by Snoecat
Summary: Book 2 of SJ Series!. Serena's friend Lily is due to visit and Serena is excited. But Lily's visit turns out to be a terror. Can Serena keep control of everything that keeps happening to her? Epilogue posted!
1. Prologue

Cruel Visions

By Cat Snoetygre

_

* * *

N: Feel free to read and review. Leave comments, questions, thoughts, ideas, etc if you wish. Also leave your emails so that if you do have a question, I can respond to it. I will not respond to flamers. All I ask, if you do have something to say against my writing, is that you word it politely._

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. (In other words I have no rights to SM or the SS in any way, shape, or form.) However, the story line is mine._

_Warning: Profane language, violence, sexual content and blood, gore, vampires, werewolves and all the good stuff. M-rated. _

_Double Warning: Bad writing involved_

* * *

Prologue 

_It's been two months since the attacks of the Delegates. And since I last saw Nikolai. He sent a couple invitations to go with him on a date, but I turned him down. I'm still pretty pissed at him for the second set of teeth marks on my neck. I now have scars on either side of my neck, one set was from Korin, and the other was from Nikolai. The strange thing is that the marks from Korin look like a dog attack. The scar that Nikolai made is only two pinpricks over my artery. _

_I don't know how it had all happened, but I almost died. I became Korin's servant, well almost, just before I killed him. It was a close call. He had marked me twice, the last mark shared our minds, I had his thoughts, and he had mine. I had had to act, not think, in order to kill him. _

_Nothing much has happened, since then. We haven't been attacked, nor have we seen any vampires. Guess the vampires went back to laying low._

_The peace talks have been put on break for a month. I think it's because everyone wants me to get settled again. I heard Raye and Lita talking a few days ago about the delegates preferring to talk to a married couple if they had the titles of Prince and Princess. I guess the ambassadors feel its wrong for Darien and I to have the Prince and Princess titles and live in the same palace if we aren't married or engaged. But that is their problem. I don't really care how they think. As far as I'm concerned, I am only acting the princess so that the peace talks will actually end in peace, and to help Darien out as far as being a hostess. _

_Darien and I are still having problems. Anyway, I want to be close to him again, but I'm not sure what would happen if we went back to the way we were. I don't think Darien really knows either. We have taken to avoiding each other except when we have to be together. It's a face to the world around us. I won't admit to being a princess, I have everyone just call me Serena. I think it annoys Darien, but I can't help it. I may love Darien, but I can't handle the pressures that come with being a princess. There is just too much you can say or do wrong. Maybe I'm just scared of responsibility and commitment. I don't know._

_Darien found out about why I went after Korin and almost got myself killed; I had seen him with Raye only hours before. He hasn't forgiven me for it. Everyone thought I had tried to run again, so were surprised to find me in a hospital for three weeks while I recovered from heart failure. Or a heart attack, I don't really know which, 'course I don't think the doctors know either. He got extremely jealous when I told him that I had taken Nikolai for backup. The only reason I had told him that little bit of information had been because he kept yelling at me about how stupid I was going into a fight with creatures stronger than myself, alone. He didn't talk to me for a week because of that one._

_Molly is still around. She's the only one that has forgiven me for taking off, I think. She's also the only vampire that I have ever considered friend, I don't know if that's saying much since I only recently found out that vampires exist. _

_She works at a local Dance Hall called Limbo. Honestly, I think it's called a dance hall so the authorities don't go there. It seems more like an orgy party than a dance hall. I try to avoid it personally, but sometimes I get my disguise pen out and visit Molly, she knows it's me though. I told her about the pen after I had revealed us all to the world. Other than Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy, Darien, and Molly, no one knows about my pen. It's helped me a lot, I mean, if Nikolai knew I was hanging around at his dance hall he would have a fit. _

_He even walked right by me at one point, and he didn't see me. I thought for a moment he had because he stopped right behind me. I didn't turn around because I didn't want him to guess that I was sitting at the bar next to him, and I felt him stare at me for the longest time. Even Molly was worried about it. She was shaking when she served me a small glass of White Russian. I thought she gave it away, but he moved on. _

_Oh and Renee is back. She turned up yesterday at the palace, after getting a taxi to bring her here, which had cost an arm and a leg, wonder where she dropped from the sky, this time. The little weasel seems to have gotten better at being a brat, if that's possible. Oh man! She gets on my nerves so bad, but I can't help but love her. She couldn't get me (in the future) to tell her where I had gone or when I would be back to her great annoyance. I guess I didn't shed all my secrets in the future. _

_Anyway, Lily, my friend from the United States is coming to New Tokyo. She's due to arrive tomorrow night. I'm really excited. Other than Molly I really haven't had anyone to talk to. I mean, I can talk to Mina or Lita, but I have to go find them, they never come find me just to talk, or to hang out with me. And the others treat me like the plague._

_And Molly's a bit hard to talk to. She lives at the Dance Hall. I guess they converted the cellar into a room for the younger vampires to use during the day. If it weren't for Nikolai, I would visit her everyday, probably. But, because of him, I only go once in a while, when the people here become too annoying. I have even gotten a couple of outfits for my journeys to Limbo. No one would figure out that I was the one wearing such… uh-intimate outfits. But they are only for when I want to be a little rebellious due to everyone nagging at me._

_There is one thing that bothers me about Lily coming to visit. She keeps telling me that she has something important to talk about, but can't tell me what it is over the phone or in a letter. She sounds almost scared when she talks about it on the phone. Lately her letters and phone calls have become more erratic. I don't really understand why, but it's starting to freak me out. I hope she's ok._

_But next to everything that's been happening, especially with finding out about Vampires, Lily is going to be a breath of fresh air for me. I hope that while she's here everyone will relax a little. _

_Serena._


	2. Lily

Chapter One

Lily

* * *

_Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. (In other words I have no rights to SM or the SS in any way, shape, or form.) However this story line is mine._

_Warning: Profane language, violence, sexual content and blood, gore, vampires, werewolves and all the good stuff. M-rated. _

_Double Warning: Bad writing involved_

* * *

Serena stared out the large glass windows that overlooked the runway of the airport. It was past midnight, but the light of the full moon showed the hangars, which held the planes that weren't flying, and highlighted the various vehicles that seemed to slumber until awakened by one of the planes landing. She sighed, feeling tired. 

Lily's plane was due to arrive at any time, and Serena had stayed up, just to greet her friend the moment she reached the lobby of the airport. The reflection in the window showed Serena that she still looked rather pretty. She had dropped the pigtails so that she could move about in public without being swarmed by people who wanted her autograph.

Her blond hair hung lightly in waves down her back to her thighs, where it ended in a slight curl. Her hair was arranged around her face in such a way that it looked like she was surrounded by a golden aura. She had spent an hour earlier debating over the advantages and disadvantages between a pair of jeans or a skirt, and had finally settled on a pair of dark blue dress slacks. She had decided to wear a white tank top and draped a pale blue dress shirt over it, to hang open to her waist, where she had tied it into a knot. She had liked the result, classy yet comfortable, but at the moment she wondered if it was too much.

Flaring red and white lights drew her attention back to the world beyond the window. Two ambulances and a fire-truck had pulled up next to the runway and sat waiting as a large plane touched down. People in the lobby gathered around Serena to watch as a flurry of movement came from the airplane and a inflatable yellow ramp appeared. Several people slid down it, holding something between them, then hurried to the awaiting ambulances. Finally, other people began to leave the plane in the same fashion, in groups of two or three.

Serena knew that the plane was Lily's and hurried to the escalators that lead to the bottom floor. As she hit the bottom floor, the first people from the plane filed in through the doors, looking pale and drawn. Serena waded through the crowd looking for one face in particular.

She ended up standing at the doors watching the people who entered the airport. After a while, the stream of people flowed to a trickle, then stopped completely. There were greetings shouted and a loud rumble began to rise around her as she went back through the crowd wondering if maybe she had somehow missed her friend.

But Lily wasn't there. Serena frowned and started to cut a path through the people to the front of the building where Raye's new jeep sat waiting. The voices around her were hushed and some people were crying, but Serena feeling slightly angered strode past them without looking.

She glanced around for Raye's jeep when she entered the parking lot and wondered why Lily had duped her. She had been looking forward to Lily's coming since she had gotten Lily's first letter. Though Serena knew that talking to Lily about Nikolai or Korin would have been out of the question. She wasn't sure that Lily would have believed her, and she definitely didn't want to have to prove it to her. That could mean going to Nikolai.

Serena climbed into the jeep and started it. She sat for a moment, her hands on the steering wheel as she stared at the people coming from the building. Then she shifted into gear and pulled out of the parking lot heading for the palace.

* * *

Darien watched as Serena strode straight through the great hall and up the grand staircase to the second floor. She was upset, and from the fact that she didn't have anyone with her, Darien was worried. He followed her to her room, where she entered and slammed the door, apparently not aware that he was right behind her. 

He paused at the door, listening, but heard no sounds inside and tapped lightly on it. After a few seconds, Serena opened the door. Her face was tinted scarlet, and her soft blue eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"What do you want?" She snapped, frowning at him. Darien, taken aback, said nothing and she started to close her door.

"Wait!" Darien stated, placing a foot in the jam before she could completely close it. Serena stared up at him, her usually smiling face showing nothing but anger. "What happened?" Darien asked, genuinely concerned.

She shook her head and shrugged. "Nothing. She wasn't on the plane." She started to close the door again.

"But she called from the halfway point just before the flight to here. If I remember correctly, she hung up on you to catch the plane." Darien said, not moving his foot.

"Well, apparently she didn't catch it in time." Serena stated coldly.

"Wouldn't she have called to let you know? I mean she did know where the phone booths were." He saw something spark in her face, but before he could name the emotion it was gone.

"Go away, Darien." She growled as her phone rang. She turned and stared into her room with a scowl.

"It might be her." Darien said, feeling relieved.

Serena grabbed her phone. "Hello…" She paused listening intently, tears started to brim in her eyes as she listened to the voice on the other end. She took a deep breath. "I understand… Yeah… I'll be right there… That's fine… Bye." She placed the receiver in its cradle and turned to Darien, who was staring at her, feeling anxious.

She took another deep breath, as if steadying herself. "That was the police chief. They took a body off of Lily's flight. He wants me to come identify it, says that the identification stated that it was Lily Smith." She shuddered slightly, and then her face went blank. "He said not to be too freaked if I see more of the body than I'm supposed to. He said her stomach has been ripped open."

_

* * *

AN: Feel free to read and review. Leave comments, questions, thoughts, ideas, etc if you wish. Also leave your emails so that if you do have a question, I can respond to it. I will not respond to flamers. All I ask, if you do have something to say against my writing, is that you word it politely._


	3. Motive

Chapter Two

Motive

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. (In other words I have no rights to SM or the SS in any way, shape, or form.) However this story line is mine._

_Warning: Profane language, violence, sexual content and blood, gore, vampires, werewolves and all the good stuff. M-rated. _

Double Warning: Bad writing involved

* * *

The Police chief had made a big understatement of how gruesome Lily's body would be. Her face was as badly torn as the rest of her. It took Serena going through the few belongings that Lily had carried on her to be sure that it _was_ Lily. Serena couldn't help glancing back at Lily's body, it was so disgusting that it made a person want to look even if they really didn't want to. 

Out of the few things that Lily had had was a locket. It contained a picture of her and Serena at a club for Lily's twenty-first birthday. Serena had given her the locket because of the fact that it was solid silver and because a tigers head had been engraved on it. On the back was Lily's name and the words "Friends Forever." Finally, Serena confirmed the suspicion that it was indeed Lily's body.

"Did she have any enemies?" The Police Officer asked holding a pad and pen in his hands. He was a teddy-bear looking guy, with salt and pepper looking hair, glasses, and a small well-groomed mustache. Serena glanced at his nametag, which read: 'Bentley'.

"No. Could a human do that to her?" Serena replied, staring at the cuts. To her, they looked like claw marks. The Police Chief frowned.

"Why was she coming here?"

"She came to visit me."

"Why?"

"Why does anyone visit a friend?" Serena asked, starting to feel frustrated. She wanted to be anywhere but in the morgue with her dead friend's body lying next to her. But the Chief had insisted on questioning her on the spot. His reasoning being that she didn't want bad press. She agreed, but didn't like it. She didn't like him the moment she met him, but since he was a cop she knew she couldn't just walk away.

He stared at her, his eyes ice cold. "Princess, please don't play games."

"Don't call me 'Princess.'" She said, rubbing her temples. "If you think I did it, arrest me, but she died on a plane, and I was at the airport itself waiting for the plane to arrive. How could I have been on the plane as well?"

"I'm the one asking questions." He growled.

"Ask away." She said, finally sitting down on the coroner's circular stool. She looked at him, and let her exhaustion show on her face, hoping that maybe, if he thought she was tired he would let her out of the questions sooner. They both knew he couldn't arrest her, though he looked like he was itching to do just that. She bet he would get a big bonus if he nailed the Princess of New Tokyo with murder. But she also knew he couldn't arrest her without evidence, and there were too many witnesses to say she had been in the lobby for at least an hour before the plane had landed.

"How do you know her?"

"We met in the United States when I first disappeared two years ago. We ended up going to college together and sharing a dorm room."

"How come she didn't turn you in when the world was looking for you?"

"She didn't know I was the Princess. I told her that a lot of people were named Serena Tsukino in Japan." Serena shrugged, "she believed me."

"She never had any doubts as to your honesty?"

"I bet she did, but she trusted me, so she never really questioned what I told her, I guess. I wouldn't really know, to be honest, you would have to ask her."

"Don't get smart with me, Princess." Serena started to get the feeling he was only calling her 'Princess' to irritate her. She sighed. "No one knew you had gone to the United States, except her." He stated. "That could be motivation to kill her."

"Look Officer Bentley. Do you really see me doing something like that to my best friend? Why should I care who knew where I was? I am still here, I haven't left for two months."

"You could have planned on returning to the United States, but couldn't do it when she would have told everyone where you had gone."

"That is just a hypothesis, Officer Bentley."

"My gut is telling me you had something to do with Miss Smith's death."

"If you could arrest people solely on gut instinct the penitentiaries would be full of prisoners now."

"Are you admitting to it then?"

"No. I couldn't have killed Lily. I wasn't on the plane. There are too many witnesses to confirm that."

"Fine. You are free to go, but know that I will be keeping an eye on you."

Serena didn't bother to argue. She stood up, politely shook his hand then left the room. As soon as she was out of the room, she rubbed the palm of her hand on her slacks. His handshake had been sweaty and loose, not the type of handshake you would expect from a police officer. But that hadn't been what had caused Serena to run her hands on her pants, it had been the warm tingling energy she had felt when she had touched him. It had been almost the opposite of the feeling she picked up off of vampires. Hot to the cold.

She hurried down the hall and up the stairs to the main floor, wondering why they had always put morgues underground. Just outside the main entrance stood Darien, looking as tired as she felt.

She grabbed his arm, ignoring the sensation of his skin against the palm of her hand, and pulled him down the steps to the street. He allowed her to do so without a word. But when they were climbing into the car, he turned to her. "What happened?"

"The cop is an idiot." She sneered, fastening her seatbelt.

He frowned, "they aren't that bad."

"He's treating me like I'm a suspect, Darien."

Darien stared at her for a moment. "You?"

"Yeah, me. The only other body in there was Lily's. I'm sure he would have treated _her_ like a suspect if she had survived." Serena said sarcastically. "He thinks I have something to do with it, since she knew where I was hidden for the two years."

Darien nodded. "Motivation."

"Don't tell me you think I did it." Serena turned to stare at him, speculating if he did think she did it.

"No, Serena." Darien glanced at her as he pulled away from the curb and into traffic. "I don't think you did it. You're not the type."

Serena continued to stare at him doubtfully. He was still one of the most handsome men she had ever met, with shiny coal black hair, piercing dark blue eyes, pale skin and a generous mouth. He had grown several inches in the time that Serena had been gone, making him stand at about six feet three inches. He was muscular, but not so much that he spent ninety-nine percent of his time at the gym, worrying about his waistline. His broad shoulders had at one point in time given Serena something to cry on, or comforted her when she had been frightened.

As she studied his profile, something clicked in her mind and she found herself replacing Darien's dark blue eyes with a pair of red-violet ones. In her mind, his hair had lengthened until it ended at his waist. She stared at him, feeling her mouth fall open.

"Darien?" He turned to look at her, looking slightly curious at the tone in her voice.

"I think I may know who killed Lily, or at least they might know who killed Lily." She said, berating herself for not thinking of him before.

"Who?"

"Nikolai."

_

* * *

AN: Feel free to read and review. Leave comments, questions, thoughts, ideas, etc if you wish. Also leave your emails so that if you do have a question, I can respond to it. I will not respond to flamers. All I ask, if you do have something to say against my writing, is that you word it politely._


	4. Nikolai

Chapter Three

Nikolai

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. (In other words I have no rights to SM or the SS in any way, shape, or form.) However this story line is mine. For those who have noticed a base-line of Laurell K. Hamilton's work, I have borrowed Laurell's understanding of what a werewolf, and a vampire were, also barrowing her thoughts on a Vampire of the City, and the Vampiric Council. But everything else in here is mine._

_Warning: Profane language, violence, sexual content and blood, gore, vampires, werewolves and all the good stuff. M-rated. _

_Double Warning: Bad writing involved_

* * *

The next night, Serena, Lita, Raye and Darien stood outside the Limbo Dance hall. Darien stared up at the neon red sign as it blinked furiously at the night sky. Glancing at the line of people, who had formed to try to get into the dance hall, he was privately thankful that Serena had made it clear that Renee couldn't come. People were dressed in various contraptions that he guessed were considered clothing, but the clothes barely hid anything, leaving very little to the imagination in the cases that did cover a variety of body parts. The most abundant type of clothing there was shiny black leather. 

Some of the people in the line danced and swayed to the few strains of music that managed to drift out the entrance. Other people made out in the line, either completely unaware of the fact that they were surrounded by other people, or didn't care. Darien was betting on the fact that they didn't care.

He felt uncomfortable and his face grew hot as he watched two women locked together in an extremely passionate kiss. Their hands swept over each other, lingering in various areas that he would have been nervous to touch on Serena.

Thinking about Serena made him turn toward her. She had told them that to get into the club without attracting attention, they had to dress accordingly. He believed her at that moment, but he had been the lucky one. He had simply been able to transform into Tuxedo Mask, but Raye, Lita, and Serena looked… different.

Serena looked the most comfortable. She had tied her hair atop her head in a mass of knots. The only things she wore were a leather bra, a very short leather skirt, and thigh high leather boots. She walked on the boots as if she had worn them on several occasions, and had beaten off the embarrassment of wearing them. Darien had to admit that she looked amazing, but he had never thought she would wear something that revealing in the palace, none-the-less in public.

She had even put on make-up. Ice blue eye shadow, black mascara, and black eyeliner seemed to make her blue eyes stand out even more. A soft pink shade of lipstick made her lips appear fuller and more generous. A light powdering of blush highlighted the high cheekbones and helped to accent her eyes and mouth.

Raye looked the most uncomfortable. Her outfit covered much more of her body, which left Darien to wonder if she was uncomfortable for herself or Serena. Raye had a pair of skin tight black leather pants that looked almost painted on. A series of straps went over her flat stomach to meet with a small red leather sports bra that covered her chest. Black knee high boots finished her outfit. Raye's makeup was styled the same way as Serena's but the eye shadow was a coppery color, and the lipstick was cherry red.

Lita stood smiling broadly. Next to Serena, she was the most comfortable. She wore a tight green dress, which ended about mid-thigh. The neck of the dress formed a V that stopped just below the line of her breasts. The dress framed the generous expanse of skin she was allowing to be revealed. Velvet-like green boots clung up her legs to the edge of the dress. Lita's make-up was green, even the mascara and lipstick. Darien, remembering one of Serena's mangas, had seen a woman on the cover who looked very similar to Lita. The woman had been called Poison Ivy.

Strangely, though he had never really thought of Lita or Raye in a sexual way, he felt like he was in any normal guys' version of a wet dream. His eyes traveled over each of the girls, but kept wandering back to Serena. He had never thought she could look so hot. He always though she was beautiful, but he had never seen her look hot.

Serena walked up the steps to greet a large black man who was guarding the entrance. They spoke quickly to each other for a moment, and then he held the door open and let Serena pass. Lita, Amy, and Darien followed. Darien noticing that several people in the crowd were less than happy.

Darien's senses were assaulted the moment he stepped into the Dance Hall. A strobe light flashed glaringly above their heads, making everything look chopped up like some of the old black and white movies. There was a smell of sweat and sex in the air, but underneath it was the scent of blood, an acrylic odor that seemed to stick to his nose and mouth as he tried to breathe.

Serena strode through the crowd, not looking at anything in particular. Darien wondered whether she would have blushed if she had looked at the people around her, but somehow he doubted she would. She acted as if she had been there on several occasions, as she shoved her way past a couple that stood making out, instead of dancing. He followed her, sensing Raye and Lita move close behind him. People bumped into him on either side, making him feel like he was walking neck deep in water.

A woman appeared at his elbow. Her glossy brown hair was artistically arranged over her breasts, so it looked like she was wearing a very intriguing shirt. She wore a shiny leather mini skirt that was so small, Darien wondered if she could move without flashing the room. Her boots were laced up to her thighs, and made her appear to be about two inches taller than she really was. She smiled up at him, grabbing his arm.

"Wanna dance, sweetheart?" She shouted over the crashing noise, which sounded more like thunder than music.

"Uh, no. Sorry. I'm here with my fiancé." He stated, trying to pull his arm out of the woman's grip. For a moment he was surprised at his words, but he guessed that the woman wouldn't know that he and Serena weren't exactly considered a couple at the moment.

"Ah, come on, sweetie. She can't be that good. My sister and I can give you better than anything your little woman can." The woman said glancing speculatively at the Lita and Raye over Darien's shoulder. Serena had vanished into the stifling crowd. Darien felt his jaw fall open as he stared at the girl. He probably should have expected that, but it was still shocking. He jerked his arm out of her hands without worrying about being polite. She stumbled into a man dancing next to her, gave Darien a dark look and stormed away.

Raye and Lita looked at Darien with wide eyes and red faces, probably wondering, as he was, what kind of woman would offer to sleep with a man and invite her own family. He shook his head and started for the bar. Serena appeared at his side just before he reached it.

"Where are you going?" She shouted.

"Looking for you."

"Well, come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her. After a split second, he grabbed Raye's hand, and hoped that she would do the same with Lita. Serena pulled Darien through and around dancing couples and finally stopped at a door, long enough to pull it open and drag him in behind her. Lita and Raye followed him through the door quickly. Serena sighed, closing the door.

She let go of Darien's hand and looked up at him. They stared at each other for a moment before, blushing slightly, Serena looked away. "This way, guys."

A flare of jealousy snapped through Darien as he watched her lead the girls down the hall and into one of the rooms. He knew she had been there before, to get Nikolai's aid, but actually seeing how familiar she was with the place rankled him. He clenched his fists and followed silently.

The room he entered was painted black and some paintings adorned the walls. The carpet was white and felt like a sponge underneath the soles of Darien's shoes. Two couches sat on either side of the room; one black, the other white, and both were made of leather. A large dark wood desk sat at the far end, it's highly polished surface gleaming in the dim light from the small chandelier in the center of the room. A large potted tree sat in one of the corners of the room, but that was it for the décor. It almost looked like the room was only half finished.

Behind the desk sat Nikolai. He surveyed them all with a superior look that seemed to demand attention. The look made Darien cringe. But as Nikolai's gaze went over Serena, a surprised look appeared on his face and he looked her up and down as if studying her outfit.

If Darien had had a twin, Nikolai was it. The only differences between himself and the vampire behind the desk were the eyes and hair. Nikolai's eyes were a violet that was more red than blue. His hair was the same black as Darien's except it hung to Nikolai's waist. Tonight the hair was curled softly, like Nikolai had just gotten out of a shower and had let it dry naturally.

Nikolai's wardrobe looked like it had come out of a bad historical romance novel. His shirt was a rich velvety red, which made his eyes look even redder. The shirts' neck was cut cleverly into a V, like Lita's dress, and revealed an expanse of the vampire's chest. The cuffs and throat were covered in folds of a black silky material, contrasting with the Nikolai's pale skin and the red of the shirt itself. The shirt was tucked into tight black slacks that highlighted the shape of his legs and thighs. Shiny black boots ending at mid-calf completed the outfit.

Darien felt Lita and Raye shift awkwardly and turned toward them. They were both staring at Nikolai as if he had sprouted a second head. Lita's face had picked up a slight blush as she stared at the man behind the desk, and Darien, knowing what the look meant, touched Lita's shoulder. She shook her head, looked at him and gave him a shaky smile. Raye's face had turned from surprise to annoyance and she finally settled for surveying Nikolai with distaste.

Serena stood stalk still, her face impassive as she stared at Nikolai, and Darien felt jealousy curl in his stomach like a snake ready to strike. He bit his tongue to keep from saying something that would cause problems. Serena's eyes turned toward him as if she had sensed his anger, and Darien saw something in her eyes that made him relax slightly. Fear. She was afraid of Nikolai. That thought was like a warm blanket wrapping around Darien. He tried to give her a comforting smile, and she seemed to gain strength from it. She straightened herself a little before turning back to Nikolai, her face hard.

"Hello, Nikolai. It's not nice to see you again." She stated, her voice like ice.

_

* * *

AN: Feel free to read and review. Leave comments, questions, thoughts, ideas, etc if you wish. Also leave your emails so that if you do have a question, I can respond to it. I will not respond to flamers. All I ask, if you do have something to say against my writing, is that you word it politely._

_AN: Thanks to Kamalchemy88, Serenityzkiss, Princess Consuela Bananahammock, Rasmus, ffgirlmoonie, Betrayed Innocence, and Megan Consoer for reading my works. And liking it despite the bad writing. _

_  
AN: To Jadedpsyche and Empress Author:_

_I love Laurell's works. However, I am doing my best not to take after her works because of the warnings I have seen. I have, though, taken her thoughts on what werewolves, vampires, the vampiric council, and the master of the city to heart. _

_Though in alot of books I have read about vampires there is always a total master, or master of the city equivelant in each. But I have found that master of the city works well for this story, as well as a consciousness like that of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Laurell's understanding. (To bring this out more, watch Blade, Interview with a vampire, John Carpenter's Vampires, Van Hellsing, and the Forsaken. In each of those movies, there is a top vamp, which in some way or another has control of the others. And blah blah blah Grin)_

_As far as werewolves, I have found that a mindless beast has little to do with anything fun, just massacring. though I do have the equivalent of a mindless wolf, which laurell does not, and that is the omega. _

_My style of writing may mimic Laurell's writing, but I started writing that way long before I read any of laurell's work. I find it easier to bring out a chars personality in writing that way. _

_AN: Empress Author: I do however wish to point out the "double" warning at the top of each chapter "Bad writing involved." That should include the grammatical errors, as well as typos. Thank you for your worries about my stories mimicing Laurell's in various ways, I will include that warning in each of my disclaimers. Waves _

_Hope you all keep reading my stories and keep enjoying them. Thank you. _

_To Blue bull dog:_

_Have no clue whats gonna happen in my stories any more than you do. I write from the heart, besides I find it extremely intertaining to see what my freehand comes up with. So just so you know there might be a connection between Nik and Sere, and Sere might end up kicking Raye's tush, but have no clue yet. Cross your fingers._


	5. Werewolf

Chapter Four

Werewolf

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. (In other words I have no rights to SM or the SS in any way, shape, or form.) However this story line is mine._

_Warning: Profane language, violence, sexual content and blood, gore, vampires, werewolves and all the good stuff. M-rated. _

_Double Warning: Bad writing involved_

* * *

The look on Tuxedo Mask's face had strengthened Serena's resolve enough to make her want to get their talks with Nikolai over with. 

"I want to know what you know about the attack on the plane yesterday morning."

Nikolai studied her for a moment, as if trying to decide what to say. "I have heard of it."

Serena frowned, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. "You only heard about it." She stated, her voice making it clear that she didn't believe him.

"Yes."

"Are you trying to hide something, Nikolai?" Tuxedo Mask asked suddenly, his own voice like ice. Nikolai turned to look at him, and Tuxedo Mask looked as though he was trying to suppress a shudder. Then Nikolai stood, walked around his desk and stopped right in front of Tuxedo Mask. Serena looked between them, trying to figure out if they were having a contest of wills. All they did was stand and stare at each other, though Serena thought that if looks were daggers, they would have killed each other. Finally, Nikolai turned toward her.

"I hide nothing. It was not my people who attacked your friend." He said, his voice unbelievably low. Anger rode through his voice like a current, lashing out at her almost a physical blow. She heard Lita and Raye gasp, and knew that they had felt it as well.

"What do you mean, 'not your people'?" Lita asked. Serena turned to look at her and saw that she was staring at Nikolai as if he was an insect that she would love to stomp on. Nikolai turned to her, a frown marring his perfect face.

"I mean it was not my people. If you think for a moment," He explained, almost as if he were talking to a child. "Strigoi prefer blood, not organs." He stepped up to her and Serena saw her still, apparently trying not to step backwards. He touched her cheek, drawing a finger down over her jaw, and then to her throat where Serena knew a major artery ran. "We take blood from here." He said, and Serena gasped as she felt something sting her neck right over her second set of scars. Nikolai ran his finger over Lita's shoulder and arm to her elbow. "Here." Serena felt a nip at the bend of her elbow. He caught Lita's wrist in his hand and stared at it. "And here." Serena felt a pinch at her wrist.

Lita had paled as though she had been touched by something dead and rotting. Serena had to give her points for being able to stand still through Nikolai's demonstration, though she bet that if Lita had been given the chance, she would have ran like the dogs of hell were after her. Not a bad analogy.

Suddenly, Nikolai stepped away from Lita. "We also feed at the point between the thigh and the groin, and the bend of the knee." He looked at Serena. "We do not go for the stomach."

"Do you know who did? I mean, if you are so sure it wasn't your people, can you tell us what people or person did that to Lily?" Serena asked, starting to loose patience for his parlor tricks. Frankly, she didn't like the feelings she had gotten as he had spoken of where vampires fed. But she did think that the information was useful. It wasn't the information that bothered her, but the delivery of it.

Nikolai sighed, walking back to his desk, then perching on the edge of it. He flicked an imaginary speck of dust from his boot, and shifted. Serena bet that he was contemplating how to answer her question, but she was getting tired of the game. "Look, just tell us what you know, or my friend, Mars, might think that you are a pretty target for her flames." She felt Raye glance at her, and nodded slightly. Raye grinned and took up the stance to transform. Nikolai looked from Serena to Raye then shook his head.

"It was a Werewolf."

_

* * *

AN: Feel free to read and review. Leave comments, questions, thoughts, ideas, etc if you wish. Also leave your emails so that if you do have a question, I can respond to it. I will not respond to flamers. All I ask, if you do have something to say against my writing, is that you word it politely._

_AN: Thanks again to serenityzkiss, kamalchemy88, Princess Consuela Bananahammock. New thanks to Sailor Lunakitty and liloazngurl03._

_EmpressAuthor: Actually, I have the tiny little habit of towards the end of the book, I get an idea for a new one and am tempted to start before finishing the other. That is kinda what happened with Silent Judgement, but I had my hubby and a couple others read it and they thought it was good, I personally thought it was rushed, but I couldnt seem to help it. (Plus I stayed up all night one night and wrote four chapters.) I have learned to never write when I am completely exhausted. I can definatly understand about the chapter two to chapter nine thing. But I have learned to write a rough draft out, outlining specific ideas, such as lily dying was an ab in this book, then I wrote what I wanted Serena to do, how to act or in this case react, and various other things you will see in later chapters. I usually list specific things I want to happen, out of order, then figure out the place I want them. I guess I got a little organized. Whenever I have an idea for a new story, I write it down then reread what I have already wrote so that I can concentrate on what Im doing... trust me, that is ALOT of fun (NOT!). Giggle_

_ Kamalchemy88: I agree with you about Serena. But I have learned that you cant have a good char without their problems. Serena has a hard time with being in control in the tv series, so I am using it here, she was also a flake in the tv series, but I didnt think that would work with what she has to face, so I changed it, hence the running away and growing up in Silent Judgement. I tried to alter her as little as possible, yet keep as much of what I thought was interesting about her intact. _

_Liloazngurl03: Ok Smiles I have to ask, mainly cause Im not exactly awake at this moment, what do you mean by Psychic, you mean thought wise or in finishing each others sentences? If you mean thought-wise, I doubt it. It would take away from the stories if they only communicated between themselves. But as I have stated in the last chapter's AN, I have no idea what's gonna happen for sure. I have a very slight outline (Main thoughts of what I want to happen during the story.) the interplay between the main issues is completely and absolutely unknown. I have this thing where I believe that if you plan out everything in the story, its more boring to read. If I dont know whats gonna happen, it makes it more interesting for me to write, and more interesting for you to read. What we both might think may happen, might not and we are both surprised. As far as finishing each others sentences, everyone does that at some time or another, so that I cannot say for sure or not if it will happen. So cross your fingers._

_ To all: Thank you for all your reviews, please keep them up, you can ask questions, or make statements, talk about my writing or whatever. I love to hear what you all think and am willing to explain anything. Waves hope you have fun reading the story. Bye.  
_


	6. Molly

Chapter Five

Molly

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. (In other words I have no rights to SM or the SS in any way, shape, or form.) However this story line is mine._

_Warning: Profane language, violence, sexual content and blood, gore, vampires, werewolves and all the good stuff. M-rated. _

_Double Warning: Bad writing involved_

* * *

Molly stood uncomfortably at the entrance to the palace, looking like she wanted to enter, but couldn't. Darien frowned at her, and catching his glance, she began to blush. "I can't come in until you invite me." 

Darien looked at Serena to see that she was as surprised as he was about Molly's reaction. Molly shifted slightly, and glanced over her shoulder at the horizon. It was around two in the morning, but a fake dawn was lighting the sky. She looked back at them with wide eyes.

Raye sighed from beside Darien. "There are limitations to being a vampire." She said, as she leaned casually against a wall. "They can't enter a place where people sleep and live without an invitation. Vampires don't sleep. They die during the day then come back to life at night. So its like holy ground to enter a place where a human sleeps." Raye explained, "it's the same thing with church or temple, they can't enter it unless they are invited. To enter without an invitation would be like suicide. They would die the moment they stepped over the doorway."

"Oh, sorry, Moll. I invite you inside." Serena said, trying not to smile.

Molly stepped through the threshold looking relieved, and Darien closed the doors behind her. She looked around interestedly, and Darien remembered that she hadn't been to the palace in over two years. Even though he didn't like the thought of a vampire in his home, he couldn't seem to think of Molly as one.

Serena grabbed Molly's hand and dragged her off, talking excitedly. They jogged up the stairs and vanished into the hall that led to the bedrooms. Lita and Raye followed close behind, both talking quietly. He guessed that all they wanted to do, at that moment, was change into something more comfortable. Darien was glad to have been able to turn back into himself after they left Limbo.

He sighed and strode to the study. Luna and Artemis sat on his desk having a heated discussion. They were sitting on the edges of that morning's newspaper. Luna looked up at him, breaking off her statement to Artemis, who looked like he was about to choke on a fur ball.

"Did you guys find anything out?" She asked. Darien nodded, moving to the liquor cabinet and pouring himself a small brandy from the decanter. He brought the glass to his lips and swallowed a mouthful of the fiery liquid, before turning back to Luna and Artemis again.

"Werewolves." He said, taking another swig of alcohol. He felt slightly steadier as he placed the glass on top of the cabinet. _I'll take it to the kitchens later_, he thought. "A werewolf supposedly killed Lily." He reiterated. He moved to sit behind the desk and put his head in his hands. "You know, the world cant be this unfair. I mean, vampires are bad enough, but werewolves?"

"Well, that explains it." Said Artemis. Darien looked up at the white cat. Artemis shook his head. "The paper says that Lily wasn't the only one to have been killed that way. There were six deaths last night. Most of the bodies had only been torn open, but others had their organs pulled out." Darien had a sudden gruesome image of people bleeding all over the streets, some with holes in their stomachs where a massive muzzle had eaten them out.

"I told you a vampire couldn't have done it." Luna stated haughtily.

"What do you mean?" Darien asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, its simple. Vampires go for blood, not organs."

"That's what Nikolai said. He went into detail explaining exactly where vampires feed." Darien stated, tiredly. Luna looked interested so he explained, "Arteries in the neck, the bend of the elbow, the wrist, the bend between thigh and groin, and the bend of the knee."

"So what else did he tell you?" Artemis asked.

"Nothing much. He said that it wasn't his people that attacked Lily, but a werewolf. He admitted that there are currently two warring packs in New Tokyo, and one of the packs could and would pull innocents into their battle. He said that the pack that's originally from here is quiet; they don't like to attack humans unless they absolutely need to. The new pack is here to fight for the territory, which has become wealthier than where they are originally from, and they are the ones who would bring in innocents, but they usually attack the family members of the New Tokyo pack, not people out on the streets." Darien sighed. "He sent Molly to help us, since she is currently dating a member of the New Tokyo pack."

"How is Molly supposed to help us?" Luna asked sounding surprised.

"Information mostly, and she can arrange for us to meet the New Tokyo pack if we really need to. Apparently the two packs have been at war for almost three years, possibly longer."

"Don't you think it's strange that Nikolai seems to know so much about the packs?" Artemis asked. Darien nodded.

"All I know is that I don't really trust the information. But at the moment we really have nothing to go on." Darien admitted.

Luna and Artemis exchanged looks.

* * *

Serena watched as Molly carried her coffin into the wine cellar. Well, Serena helped by holding one end for balance as Molly carried the weight. Serena was shocked at her friend's strength for a moment, but then reminded herself that Molly was a vampire, and the shock dissipated. 

They had had to scour the palace for over an hour to find a room suitable for Molly to stay in during the day. The only room had been the wine cellar. Every other room had windows.

"I know you are uncomfortable with me being here, Serena. I could just stay at the Dance Hall, and come at night." Molly said, staring at Serena doubtfully.

Serena forced herself to smile, "are you kidding? It will be just like having a sleep over." She made a face. "'Course I cant wake you up in the middle of the day to watch movies and eat popcorn, but we can work around it." Molly laughed, and Serena felt her smile become genuine.

They set down the coffin and settled it against the only free wall in the room. Molly sighed and wiped her forehead, mostly out of habit since she wasn't sweating. "Yeah, you're right." She said. Suddenly, her face fell. "Uh, Serena?"

"Yeah, Moll?" Serena asked looking around the room and wondering if there was a way she could decorate it for Molly. She was thinking of asking Molly to stay at the palace with them, so that she wouldn't have to work all the time at the Dance Hall.

"I have to feed when I get up at night." She said, her voice small. Serena turned to look at her friend, and saw Molly curling in on herself. Her arms were wrapped over her chest and she stared at the floor.

"Oh." Serena said, reminding herself again that Molly was a vampire. "How soon after you get up?"

"As soon as possible."

"Maybe we can come up with something." Serena said, thinking.

"I can call Nikolai and ask him to send me a feeder at first dark." Molly suggested, not looking at Serena.

"A feeder?"

"Yeah. They are people who know about us and are willing to let us feed. I think that they hope that if they spend enough time learning about us and paying, that we will change them into one of us. I thought Nikolai told you about feeders." Molly explained.

"Yeah, he did, I forgot." Serena grinned. "Paying?"

"They give us a tithe, well actually," she blushed slightly, "they pay us to feed on them." Serena stared at her surprised.

"Will Nikolai allow you to have a… uh… feeder?"

"I think so, I have to ask though."

"Well, lets go find a phone and ask. If he says no, I'll tell him I'll send Mars to the Hall while he's asleep and let her burn it down." Serena said, smiling at the thought. Molly paled. "I'm just joking, Moll. But he wont have to know that." She nodded but still looked pale. Serena sighed and grabbed Molly's hand. They walked back through the palace to Serena's room.

Molly had a quick discussion with someone on the other end of the line, probably Nikolai, and hung up looking relieved. "He said he would send someone."

"Good." Serena said from her perch on her bed. She watched Molly for a moment, as Molly sat down on the edge of her bed and looked around. "Hey, Moll? Can I ask you a question?"

Molly smiled slightly, "You just asked one."

"No, I mean, it's a serious question."

Molly's face fell. "Yeah?"

"How did it happen?" Serena asked. "Did you know about them? Were you a feeder?"

Molly looked at Serena, surprised. "No. I mean, no I didn't even know the Strigoi existed." She grabbed one of Serena's stuffed animals and hugged it to her chest. "It's weird. I mean they are around-." She paused blushing. "I mean, we are around, and its like no one knows we exist, except for the toys and feeders."

"Toys?" Serena interrupted.

"Uh… well some Strigoi take humans as lovers, they don't feed on them or anything, but other Strigoi call them toys, because they usually break after a while, or get passed on to another Strigoi who wants them when the first Strigoi gets tired of them." Molly explained, patiently. She smiled at Serena. "It's alright, they are always very willing. I mean, most of the Strigoi are extremely beautiful."

"Most of them?" Serena asked, getting interested in spite herself at the conversation.

"Yeah there are a few Strigoi that had been captured by churches and temples in the past and have scars from it. Others were in fires, or somehow got blessed. And some Strigoi can rot." Molly said, shuddering slightly.

"Rot?" Serena asked, staring at Molly, horrified.

"Yeah, they can let part of their body kind of decay, you know like they would have decayed if they had stayed dead. And the rot can be unbelievable. The Strigoi I know that can do that can let her body parts rot really fast, so it's like been dead for years in only a few seconds. And the smell is just… Ugh." She said, shuddering slightly again.

"So how'd it happen to you if you didn't know that they were there, or a feeder? Were you a toy?"

Molly shook her head. "Actually, its stupid. I mean I guess I should have known. My boyfriend, Josh, he's a werewolf and I didn't know it. Well, apparently he didn't do what Nikolai had asked him to do, and turned me as a punishment to Josh." She shifted uncomfortably.

"You mean he took you against your will?"

"Kinda. I mean, he said that if I didn't do as he asked, he would kill Josh." Molly shrugged. Serena's hands balled into fists on her bedding. She felt so angry that she was tempted to send Raye down to do as she had teased earlier. Burn the Dance Hall down and hope that somehow Nikolai was inside. "Oh, don't be angry, Serena. It's actually been kinda cool. I mean, well the job actually kinda sucks. But I have a lot of friends there, and," she blushed slightly, "guys notice me."

"Guys noticed you before, Moll." Serena said, shaking her head. "Otherwise you wouldn't have been dating Josh."

"Well, that's true." Molly admitted. Then she grinned. "One of the feeders I had about a week ago asked me to marry him."

Serena felt her mouth fall open. "No way!"

Molly laughed. "I don't even know if I _can_ get married. I mean, I would have to be married by a pastor wouldn't I. Would a pastor really be willing to do a wedding at night?" Serena giggled.

"That had to be embarrassing though." She said.

Molly nodded. "He got mad because I said no, I had a wonderful boyfriend already." She grinned wider. "He wanted to know all about Josh, I think he wanted to go beat him up or something. Then I told him that Josh was a werewolf. Boy, did he drop it fast!"

Serena laughed. "I guess that works."

"You haven't met Josh yet, but you would like him. He's really nice."

"He'd better be." Serena stated, sticking her nose in the air. "Otherwise he'd have the Princess of New Tokyo to answer to!"

Molly laughed as someone cleared their throat in Serena's doorway. Both Serena and Molly jumped. Darien smiled as he leaned against the door jam. "Sorry to interrupt your girl talk session, but it's a half hour to dawn, Molly." He said glancing at his watch.

"Oh great, now you're our father." Serena teased, surprising herself with her jovial mood. Molly giggled. Darien flashed Serena one of his best grins.

"God, I hope not!" He joked back. His face became serious. "Actually, I thought that the both of you would forget that Molly needs to be below when the sun comes up. I knew you guys would want to talk all through the day and well into tomorrow night, but I think it would be a little hazardous to Molly's health." Molly nodded and stood.

"Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow night, Serena."

Serena stood and impulsively hugged Molly. "Goodnight, Moll."

Molly stood still for a moment, surprised, then hugged Serena back. "Good day, Serena." She grinned and walked from the room.

"Rest well." Darien called to her after a moment's hesitation.

"Thanks." Molly called back.

Serena sat back on her bed and took a deep breath. She felt better talking to Molly than she had for a while. Her thoughts flicked to Lily, and she found herself wondering if Molly and Lily would have gotten along. She sighed, knowing that they were probably too much alike to actually be friends without fights. She knew that from experience. Everyone told Serena that she and Raye were too much alike for their own good.

Darien sat down next to Serena. "There were other attacks, Serena."

Serena looked up at him. "Huh?"

"Other than Lily. There were six other attacks. All of the people had their stomachs ripped open." Serena felt like she had been doused with cold water. She had forgotten that she was supposed to be working to avenge Lily's death with the monster that had killed her.

"Any clues?"

Darien shrugged. "We didn't see the murders, they were in the paper."

Serena sighed. "Well, there isn't anything we can do about it right now. We all need to get some sleep. I'm surprised Renee didn't know we got back yet."

Darien nodded. "Yeah. We need to talk about a plan when we all get up though."

"First we need to figure out what we're dealing with. I think the first plan is Research."

Darien stood and nodded again. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He kissed her forehead lightly, startling Serena. "Goodnight, Serena." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Goodnight, Darien." She whispered to the closed door.

_

* * *

AN: Feel free to read and review. Leave comments, questions, thoughts, ideas, etc if you wish. Also leave your emails so that if you do have a question, I can respond to it. I will not respond to flamers. All I ask, if you do have something to say against my writing, is that you word it politely._

_AN: Thanks to Kamalchemy88, blue bull dog, moonqueen, and Princess Consuela Bananahammock. _

_To blue bull dog; I try to update once a week, but sometimes get distracted. Thanks._


	7. Trust

Chapter Six

Trust

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. (In other words I have no rights to SM or the SS in any way, shape, or form.) However this story line is mine._

_Warning: Profane language, violence, sexual content and blood, gore, vampires, werewolves and all the good stuff. M-rated. _

Double Warning: Bad writing involved

* * *

Darien tried to sleep but his thoughts kept going to Serena. Serena laughing as she talked to Molly. Serena admitting for the first time that she was the Princess of New Tokyo, even if it had been playfully. The look on her face as she listened to Molly explain to her about how she had been changed. 

They hadn't realized that they forgot to close the door when they went back to Serena's room. Darien had heard them talking excitedly as he had made his way to his own room. But in passing their door, he had heard Serena ask Molly how it had happened, how she had been turned. Darien, curious, had stopped in the doorway, to listen. He felt if they were to look at the door and know he was there, they wouldn't have gotten mad at him for listening in.

After Molly had gone to the cellar, Darien had spontaneously kissed Serena's forehead. He hadn't even realized that he was doing it until his lips touched her skin. It surprised him about as much as it had surprised her. But he had been happy to see her smiling and laughing with Molly, which he hadn't seen her do too much of lately. He had honestly begun to worry about her.

If Molly could make Serena laugh and smile like that more often, he would personally beg Molly to live at the palace. But he would have to ask her to change her wardrobe. Her clothing had been more revealing than the items that Serena, Lita, and Raye had worn. Molly had been wearing a skimpy blue halter-top and an even skimpier black shimmering see-thru skirt. He had personally tried very hard not to stare at her, so he didn't even know if she had been wearing something under the skirt.

Finally, he threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat up, forcing his mind to focus on Nikolai. Nikolai had to have known more than he had told them. Darien never questioned his gut instinct and it was saying that Nikolai was hiding something. Maybe it didn't have anything to do with the attack on Serena's friend, but Darien couldn't think of anything else he would try to hide.

There was a tap on his door, and he jumped. He yawned, threw his robe on and opened the door. Raye stood outside his room in her robe, looking exhausted. She walked into his room without an invite, and he watched her quietly, wondering why she was still awake.

"Darien, I have a really bad feeling about this." She said as she started pacing at the foot of his bed. Darien sighed and closed the door.

"About what?"

"About Molly being here. I mean, I know it's Serena's idea to have her stay here during the day so she wouldn't have to transport back and forth from the Dance Hall, but there is something about it. I can't really explain it." She raked a hand through her already tousled hair. "It isn't because she's a vampire, either. Well, actually that part bothers me personally. But it's something. I can't-." She growled and dropped on the bed. She didn't look at Darien as she continued. "There's something wrong with all of this. And I think it's really bad." She shook her head, stood up, and began pacing again.

"Whoa." Darien said, putting his hands up, as if he was surrendering. "Ok, first calm down. You aren't making very much sense. Second, I'm not perfectly comfortable with Molly here either, and it _is_ because she's a vampire. But at the moment, she seems to be doing Serena some good, so I have no objections to her staying here. Third, there _is_ something bad going on. We have a load of murders on our hands, all in the similar fashion as Lily's and all pointing to werewolves. None of us have ever dealt with them before. We hadn't dealt with vampires either, but we muddled through."

Raye shook her head. "No!" She snapped. "I had a vision. And Molly isn't here just for Serena or to help us with werewolves. There is something else that she's here for." She sat down again. "I don't know, Darien. I can't trust her. I know she's still Serena's friend, but there is something wrong with her being here."

"Raye, I respect your visions, but all we can do is keep an eye on Molly. We can't really do anything else at this time." He said feeling slightly frustrated at the way Raye was acting. She sighed and stood up, this time more slowly, as if she had calmed herself a little. She smiled at Darien, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Ok. That's fine. We'll watch her and hope that we don't end up paying for it." She stormed from his room before he could respond. He poked his head into the hall, watching her, but a slight movement caught his attention.

Serena stood in the hall staring at him. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide. Raye stormed past her and apparently said something because Serena's face fell. When she looked up again, her face was resolute. She turned and ran back up the hall toward her room.

Darien sighed, tied his robe, and started after her.

* * *

Serena had watched Raye come from Darien's room, and she hadn't looked happy about what happened inside. As she had walked past Serena, she whispered, "I'm sorry." She hadn't waited around to find out what had happened, it was pretty obvious. She ran for her room. 

Closing the door, she leaned against it and fought to catch her breath. Her eyes itched and stung with unshed tears. Darien had left her. That must have been why he had been keeping his distance from her after she had gotten out of the hospital two months earlier. _But why did he kiss my forehead earlier if he's with Raye_, she asked herself silently. She shook her head confused.

There was a quiet tap on her door and, feeling like she was living in a soap opera, opened it to face Darien. He opened his mouth, then closed it, and opened it again, finally saying, "It's not what you think."

"Yeah, I believe you, Darien." She lied, starting to close the door.

"Dammit, Serena!" He snapped, pushing the door open. Serena stumbled, slightly as Darien caught her off guard. He walked into her room and closed the door behind him. "Why do you have to think the worst of everything?" He growled, glaring at her. "You assumed something was going on between Raye and me when you took off to fight Korin by yourself."

Serena stared at him. "I wasn't by myself."

"Oh, yes. You were with good ole' Nikolai."

"Now look who is assuming!" Serena snapped.

"DAMMIT!" Darien roared. Serena cringed and backed up. "Why does it feel like whenever we are around each other, there is a fire just waiting to be ignited!" Serena just stared at him. "I don't want Raye. I have never wanted her. Don't you get it?"

"You were dating her when we fought Queen Beryl." Serena said, feeling herself pale. She had assumed that he was with Raye, because of what Raye had said. He was right, but then why did Raye say she was sorry. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, Darien. Just leave me alone." She turned and started for the bathroom, intending to lock herself into it until she was certain Darien had left. But before she had gotten a few steps, he had grabbed her wrist, pulled her against him and captured her mouth with his.

Serena froze, stunned. His mouth was insistent, crushing hard against her lips until she thought they would bruise. But it felt good.

Something inside Serena seemed to wake up and react to his demands. She felt her arms move until she had wrapped them around his neck, pulling him tighter against her. His lips were like fire, searing her skin where he kissed her. She opened herself to him and felt him deepen the kiss. Slowly, she felt the muscles under his robe relax and his kiss became less demanding, and the fire inside of her intensified.

Finally, Darien pulled away, and they stood holding each other, breathless. He cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. "I want you, Serena. I have always wanted you." He whispered, his lips brushing hers lightly, sending chills down her spine. She couldn't move, couldn't think, with him so close. Everything inside of her wanted to be with him. In more ways than just going out and holding hands. She wanted to wake up next to him in the morning, to share his name, to be his princess.

She froze. Being with him meant that she would have to be the Princess of New Tokyo. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be the Princess, or the Queen of the Earth in the future. If she married him, she would be pushed into the job, and go through everything she had gone through when she had finally fled the responsibility. She wasn't ready to deal with that. She couldn't handle it.

She stepped back, and feeling tears fill her eyes, she whispered, "I can't."

_

* * *

AN: Feel free to read and review. Leave comments, questions, thoughts, ideas, etc if you wish. Also leave your emails so that if you do have a question, I can respond to it. I will not respond to flamers. All I ask, if you do have something to say against my writing, is that you word it politely._

_Thanks to sailorlunakitty, kamalchemy, serenityzkiss, Princess Consuela Bananahammock, ffmooniegirl, Shrouded Mist, Megan Consoer._

_To Kamalchemy: cant tell you, but it looks that way huh? Too bad even I dont know if they will... sighs We shall see. Grin_


	8. Information

Chapter Seven

Information

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. (In other words I have no rights to SM or the SS in any way, shape, or form.) However this story line is mine._

_Warning: Profane language, violence, sexual content and blood, gore, vampires, werewolves and all the good stuff. M-rated. _

_Double Warning: Bad writing involved_

* * *

Throughout the day, Serena tried to avoid being in the same room with Darien. If she was in a room and he would walk in, she would get up and leave. She didn't know what the other girls thought about her awkward behavior, and to be honest she didn't care. She couldn't let herself fall into his arms again, if she did, she would agree to anything to be with him. They hadn't touched like they had in her bedroom, earlier that morning, for over two years.

She had forgotten what it had felt like to be kissed by him. To be held and told she was wanted by him. She had forgotten the scent of his skin, and the way he made her feel in his arms. She wanted to be with him, more than anything in the world, but being with him had a price tag that she didn't know if she could afford. And the thought of what she would have to be, to be with him, scared her. She didn't think she could handle it.

Someone called up to the palace from outside the gates at dusk. Serena, knowing it was the feeder, went to meet it. The man who greeted her was cute, around nineteen years old, and very carefully groomed. It looked as though he had wanted to make the best impression possible on his foray to the Palace of New Tokyo. He looked shiny and new, like he had taken a shower for over two hours to make sure he scrubbed every part of himself until he was rubbed raw. His light brown hair was slicked back and tied into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. What surprised Serena the most about his appearance was that he wore a gray tuxedo. She had figured that the feeders would dress like the people at the club, in leather.

She smiled, walking up to him with her hand outstretched. "Hello, Mr.…?"

"Oh." He laughed shyly. "My name's Rick. Just call me Rick. It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness."

Serena felt her face grow hot as he took her hand and laid a soft kiss on the back of it. As soon as he touched her skin, the hair on the back of her neck and arms stood on end. Warm energy swarmed over her, tingling as if ants were crawling on her skin. "Please don't. My name is Serena. I'm a friend of Molly's and I hope you will treat me as such." She pulled her hand away and tried to stop herself from rubbing it against her jeans. "You aren't a vampire." She said staring at him. His gray eyes widened slightly and he nodded.

"Werewolf." Serena's skin went cold. She froze.

"Is this Nikolai's idea of a joke?" She asked, not bothering to keep the tone of anger from her voice.

Rick looked slightly abashed. "He told me to tell you that this is your first test. Whatever that means. I'm from the New Tokyo pack."

"You take orders from Nikolai?" Serena asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I'm his beast." Rick said. He glanced up at the sky. "Molly is going to wake up any minute."

Serena fought with herself for a moment then led him into the palace and down to the wine cellar. "Beast?" She couldn't help asking. Rick grinned.

"Yeah, his animals to call are wolves."

"What do you mean 'his animal to call'?" Serena asked, opening the door to Molly's room.

"Some vampires, well, Master vampires can call an animal. Nikolai's animal is a wolf. It's kinda like those old Native Americans, who had spirit guides that usually took the form of an animal." Rick glanced into the room. "You might want to stay out here." Serena started to open her mouth to contradict him, but he put a finger on her mouth. "Not now, I will explain in a few minutes." He stepped into the room and closed the door.

Serena sighed and leaned against the wall, listening for any movement inside the room. After a few minutes of nothing, Serena was about to open the door when there was movement, and a soft cry. Then something slammed against the door. Serena, worried about Molly, tried to push it open, but whatever had landed on the other side was still there, keeping the door closed. A slurping sound came through the door, and Serena knew Molly was feeding. Serena's stomach clenched, and she fought the urge to get sick. Instead, she turned and trotted up the stairs, out of the cellars.

* * *

Darien hurt. Not a physical pain, but he wished it was one. Serena had turned away from him. He wasn't sure, but he was beginning to think that he had lost her. And he wasn't sure why. He knew she loved him, her response earlier that day had told him as much. Her jealousy at the thought of him and Raye confirmed it. He just couldn't understand why she was fighting her own feelings.

He had felt his heart breaking when she had vanished two years earlier, but it was nothing compared to the pain he felt now. Serena loved him, he was sure of it. She was living at the palace, playing Princess, even if she wouldn't admit it, to the ambassadors whenever they had dinners, and he didn't think she was doing so just because she wanted to.

She had been avoiding him throughout the day, leaving the room when he came in, or if she saw him in the room, when entering herself, she would turn and leave without a word. The girls had even noticed and questioned him about it. But he didn't want them to know about what had happened that morning, so he dodged the questions. He did answer, as truthfully as he could, that he didn't understand himself why Serena was avoiding him.

Finally, after noon he had taken Renee to get ice creams then do some shopping for her. She had grown about three inches in the time she had gone to the future to try to get Neo-Queen Serenity to tell her what was happening, and she couldn't seem to bring anything but Luna P through the time gate. So, it was left to him to get her some clothing.

After they had bought enough clothes to fill the back of his little red sports car, they went to the local elementary school and enrolled her into the third grade class. When that was done, Darien let Renee talk him into a movie, which ended up being two. They didn't get back to the palace until well after dark.

Serena and Molly were sitting in the sitting room, gossiping happily when he and Renee entered the room. Renee greeted Molly excitedly, launching into the highly interesting and dramatic adventure of their day.

Darien's eyes sought out Serena, who was watching Renee with a slight smile on her face. She was sitting on one of the overstuffed chairs in the room, with one leg tucked underneath her, and the other dangling over the arm of the chair. Her jeans must have made that position uncomfortable but she didn't look like it bothered her. She wore a patterned turquoise shirt that was tucked into the waist of her jeans. As he watched her, he felt the pang of longing fill him, and very carefully moved to sit in the chair beside her, hoping that she wouldn't realize he was there and take off running from the room.

Serena turned to look at him as he sat down next to her. Her eyes slowly went dark and closed. The light that had been twinkling in them, before he had sat down, vanished. "I hope you guys had fun." She commented, her voice cool. Darien nodded.

"She has every piece of clothing the stores had to offer." He teased softly. Serena's eyes snapped, and she pursed her lips.

"I'm glad." She stated before turning back to Molly and Renee.

"Serena, please." Darien said, putting a hand on her forearm. She glared at it for a moment before raising her eyes to his. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She whispered, gently pulling her arm from his hand. She turned to Molly. "What happened to Rick?"

Molly's face turned faintly red. "He's um… recuperating." She replied.

"I was talking, Serena!" Renee glared at Serena. "You interrupted me!"

"You have been talking since the moment you came into the room." Serena pointed out.

"You have had Molly all to yourself since last night!" Renee snapped, "I can talk to her too!"

"You are such a brat, Renee! Go make friends your own age!" Serena told her.

"Well, I have. Hotaru is coming over in the next couple days to play." Renee replied excitedly to Serena.

Serena frowned. "When did you run into her?"

"Yesterday while you, Lita, Raye, and Darien were gone. Mina and Amy took me out for pizza and Hotaru was there with her father."

Darien sighed. They had been walking on eggshells with Renee about vampires. So far they had managed to keep the undead a secret. But Darien wondered how long it would be before she found out the truth. With Molly living in the palace he was sure it wouldn't take too long.

Darien glanced at the door to see a young man standing there, looking uncomfortable. But what made Darien cringe was the blood on the man's tux. Serena must have seen him too, because she jumped to her feet and ushered him from the room. Darien pushed himself off the chair and followed.

Serena was talking hurriedly to the man in the great hall, her voice hushed, and her hands waving to emphasize what she was saying. At first the young man looked confused then the light of comprehension swept across his face. He glanced down at the blood on his tuxedo and frowned.

Darien walked forward. "I can lend you a shirt and jacket." He said. Serena sent him an appreciative glance and nodded.

"Darien, Rick, Rick, Darien." She said hurriedly, glancing back at the door to the sitting room. "Sorry… Renee." She said bolting back into the room.

Darien stared after her, wondering why he wanted to be with her so much.

"I'm sorry, Prince Darien. This must seem pretty bad." Rick said, holding his hand out to Darien. They shook hands. "I'm Molly's feeder." He said as if that explained it all. Darien started to open his mouth to ask what a feeder was when Rick added, "a feeder is a person who donates blood to a vampire."

Darien nodded, "that makes sense. I hadn't even thought about what we would do if Molly got hungry. I doubted that she would like extremely raw hamburger."

Rick laughed, sheepishly. "I think she could survive on it, but I don't think she would like it too much." He commented. Then glancing back toward the door to the sitting room, he added. "I don't want your daughter to see this." He waved his hand over his front. Darien grinned.

"I think my clothes are about the right size." He said leading the way up to the second floor and to his room.

* * *

Serena was beginning to wonder how to get Renee to go to bed when she fell asleep sitting next to Molly. Mina came into the room looking for her, after passing Darien and Rick in the hall, and carried her from the room. Shortly after that Amy, Raye, Lita, Darien and Rick appeared, and Mina reappeared.

Rick took the chair next to Serena, to her great relief, unconsciously stopping Darien from taking it. The girls began to ask Molly questions as Serena turned to Rick. "You said you would tell me why I couldn't go with you when Molly woke up." She reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. I had forgotten about it." He said, turning his attention to Serena. "Well, vampires, the young ones, have a tendency to wake up and not really know who they are feeding from. They can end up being cannibalistic if precautions aren't made. Basically, if you and I had walked into the room and she woke up, she could have attacked either of us. I was told not to risk you if she woke up."

"So, when she woke up, all she felt was the need to feed?" Serena asked, feeling like she should have figured that one out on her own.

Rick nodded, smiling. "Yeah."

"What about the other humans she feeds from?" Serena asked, frowning. "Couldn't she kill them?"

A shadow passed through Rick's face. "Yeah, she could. They wont let a younger vampire feed on a human unless the vampire that sired them is there with them. The Sire can stop the younger one from taking too much blood. If the Sire isn't around, then usually a lycanthrope is the preferred food."

Serena wasn't aware that silence had fallen around them. The others had begun to listen to their conversation with interest. Molly was blushing slightly as Rick spoke. "Ok. Now you have brought up two questions-."

"What is a Sire? And what is a lycanthrope?" He asked, his grin broadening. "A 'sire' is a vampire that turns a human. I guess you would say they become the parent of a new vampire." He paused, and Serena nodded. "A lycanthrope is a were-creature. Lycanthropy is the scientific term for the disease."

"Were-creature? You mean werewolf, right?" Serena asked. Rick nodded.

"Among others." Serena felt her blood go cold. "And before you ask, yes there are other were-creatures. There are werewolves, wererats, weretigers, werelions, werehyenas, and werebears, just to name some of them."

"You know about the attack on the plane the day before yesterday?" Rick nodded. "Do you think it could have been anything besides a werewolf?" Serena asked, thinking quickly.

He shrugged. "Honestly it could be any of them. But for the time being, since my pack is warring with an invading pack, I would have to say werewolf."

"You're a werewolf?" Amy asked suddenly. Serena started and turned to face their audience. Rick blushed slightly and nodded.

"Did anyone know you were a werewolf?" Lita asked, suddenly on guard. Her face became serene, which was a look Serena had learned to associate with Lita getting into a fight.

Serena was the one that answered. "Yeah, he is Molly's donor." The others in the room glanced at each other. Serena looked at Darien, who looked mildly surprised. He wasn't watching Rick, but staring at Serena as if trying to figure out how she had known. She scowled and looked away. She hadn't told anyone of the feelings she got when she was around vampires. Honestly, she was scared of them, but in a sense, she was getting used to it. The fact that she had sensed what Rick was, by the energy he gave off, would be admitting that there was something funny going on with her and she didn't want the others to look at her the way that they were looking at Rick.

"Donor?" Raye asked, looking at Molly.

"She needed blood when she first woke up, Raye." Serena stated rolling her eyes.

"Don't start, Serena." Raye growled in response, glaring at her.

Molly sighed bringing everyone's attention back to her. "I'm here to tell you what I know about werewolves, but I think that the best person to tell you is the werewolf himself. I can arrange a meeting with the New Tokyo pack leaders. The full moon is tomorrow night and they have their Moon Hunt at that time. I think that that would be the best time to meet them." She looked at Serena. "All I can really tell you is that I don't believe that anyone of the New Tokyo pack would have killed your friend."

"No, the New Tokyo pack wouldn't allow an innocent to be hurt." Rick stated vehemently. "But they wont interfere with another were-creatures pack, or another were-wolf pack, for that matter. We don't understand the other lycans' rules any more than they understand ours."

"What can you tell us about werewolves?" Amy asked softly. She looked like she was eager to learn what he had to offer, but didn't want to appear like it. She glanced at Serena and flushed slightly.

"Well, I'm not really sure exactly what you want to know. Our pack structure is made of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Alphas are the strongest of us, they can do things like a Master vampire can, that the others cant do. They control the pack. We have a king and queen; at least I think that is what you would call them. They control the entire pack. The king can be either sex, but is the complete dominant of the pack. The queen is the king's mate, and usually if the king picks a mate they get married in real life. If another alpha wants to be king he has to challenge the pack's current king and defeat him to get the title.

"Betas are the in-betweens. They don't have enough power to be Alphas, but are higher up than the Omegas. The Betas are what make up most of the pack. Omegas are the lowest in the pack. They are completely submissive. Most new werewolves are Omegas because they can't control their beasts. If you learn to control the beast, you can challenge a Beta to become a Beta yourself." He paused. "Does any of that make sense?"

Amy and Serena were the only ones who nodded. The others looked at Serena surprised. She knew it was because she had never been good at understanding long lectures on anything, but she needed any information she could get to find Lily's killer, and so, in effect, was a dry sponge, soaking up everything that Rick said.

"Tell us what he said, Serena." Raye challenged.

Serena rolled her eyes. "The pack structure is complicated. There are three types of pack members. The alphas are dominant and are the most powerful. They rule the pack. Betas are weaker than alphas, but stronger than omegas. Omegas are the weakest of the pack. New werewolves are considered Omegas because they cant control their change. If they can learn to control the change, they can challenge one of the other pack members who are stronger than them to earn a new rank in the pack." She paused. "Oh and there is a guy and girl who are the top dogs, so to say. If an alpha challenges and defeats the current leader of the pack, they become the leader and choose a mate."

Rick nodded, almost excited. Serena didn't think she could simplify it any more than that, but figured she had done a good job of turning Rick's lecture into something the others could understand. "Does that make sense?" Rick asked. This time everyone nodded. He grinned. "Well. As I said, the alphas are more powerful than the rest. One of their strengths is the fact that they can change into their beast at will, day or night. Alphas can stop themselves from changing the moment the full moon rises, but they have to do so sometime during the night. They can also stop Betas and Omegas from changing until they are away from human habitation. Betas, while they have more control over their beasts, still change during the full moon, whether they want to or not. The only difference from the Omega is the fact that they can control how far they change, into a full wolf, or a half wolf, I mean. And they keep their mind. Omegas can do none of that. They just transform and attack. They are mindless and out of control."

"So how does this help us to find who or what killed Serena's friend?" Raye asked looking bored.

"I told you that I didn't know what you wanted to know, so I just started at the beginning. What would you like to know about us?" Rick asked, good-naturedly. Serena glared at Raye, who ignored her.

"Well, why would they want to kill Lily?" Raye asked, sitting back in her chair.

"Why does anyone kill anyone else?" Rick replied. He shook his head. "I don't know why they would target your friend." He told Serena. "My best guess would be information, maybe she knew something about someone that would destroy them. Most people wouldn't like to know that there are werewolves in the world. They would like us probably less than vampires."

"How do you change a person into a werewolf?" Amy asked, interested.

"The only time we can infect another human is when we are in lycan form, and even then we can only contaminate another human if we bite or claw them and manage not to kill them." Rick said. "It's a hundred percent certain that if a human gets bit or clawed by a lycan they will turn at the next full moon. As far as the other creatures, wererats are the same way. The others, bears, hyenas, lions, tigers, and such, I have no clue how they transmit the disease."

"So if you were to transform right now, and purposely claw or bite one of us, we would become a werewolf?" Mina asked, looking slightly pale. Rick nodded.

"But I'm a beta. I can keep my mind enough that if I transformed I would be able to stop myself from hurting anyone in the room." He stated proudly. Serena couldn't help the smile she gave him.

"Have children ever been infected?" Darien asked quietly.

Rick frowned. "Yes. They didn't survive. Children's bodies are ill adapted to containing a beast."

"Can female werewolves have children?" Amy asked.

"No. The transformation is too violent. If the female manages to get pregnant, by the first full moon, it would die." Rick told her.

"Ok. I think we are getting off the track of what we are supposed to be learning here." Raye stated standing up. She began to pace in the center of the room. Serena had very rarely seen Raye that agitated.

"Raye, its best if we learned all we can about them. Not just about why they would kill." Darien told her, frowning. He turned back to Rick. "Why _would_ a werewolf kill a human?"

"Food. I mean, mostly food. An Omega will kill anything, but very few of our Omegas were ever around humans when they changed. Usually the entire pack goes together for the hunt. And we all look out for the Omegas to make sure they don't go after something that would lead people into believing we are around and not myths." Rick said thoughtfully. "The invading pack seems to like to kill period though, sometimes to eat, other times to just do so. Though they mostly go after the humans my pack cares about. Just yesterday, one of the Alphas found their human girlfriend torn open in an alley next to his house."

Serena swallowed convulsively, she had to try to speak twice before she was actually able to do so. "And the only thing you can think of, that they would kill Lily for, is information?" Rick nodded. "What would she know that would be of any use to them?"

Rick thought for a moment. "Anything. She could have known that a very good businessman was a werewolf and if she told the world, well… Or she could have just known that there was werewolves and was threatening to tell the world."

"Blackmail?" Amy asked.

Rick nodded.

Serena frowned. "I am sorry, but I know Lily. She wouldn't have done anything like that. She's just not that type. Honestly." Then something clicked in Serena, and she felt her face grow cold. "The information." She whispered. Everyone looked at her, confused. "Remember, she kept repeating that she had something really important to tell me, something she couldn't tell me on the phone or in a letter."

_

* * *

AN: Feel free to read and review. Leave comments, questions, thoughts, ideas, etc if you wish.  
_

_Thanks to kamalchemy(grins, youll have to read the rest of the story to see why lil came to New Tokyo, wink), moonqueen, serenityzkiss (Maybe they will maybe they wont... grin), Princess Consuela Bananahammock (BTW nice name, I have to look at your reviews to spell it wink Giggles), liloazngurl03 (a small hint to why sere cant be with dar... ok no hint, sorry but it would give the story away... pouts), Megan Consoer, sailor lunakitty, ffgirlmoonie, allieb13.  
_


	9. New Tokyo Pack

Chapter Eight

New Tokyo Pack

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. (In other words I have no rights to SM or the SS in any way, shape, or form.) However this story line is mine._

_Warning: Profane language, violence, sexual content and blood, gore, vampires, werewolves and all the good stuff. M-rated. _

_Double Warning: Bad writing involved_

* * *

Darien sighed. Molly had managed to get them a meeting with the New Tokyo pack just before dawn, but it had taken some serious negotiations, and a lot of phone time. Darien had sat with her and had dictated their promises and agreements, and she repeated them to the person on the other end. Darien would have much rather spoken to the pack himself, but Molly explained that that would mean he could find out who they were and reveal them to the world. 

So, Darien had to tell Molly what they wanted, which was information, and she had to give their answer to him, which, at first, was no. Darien finally told them he would bring ten thousand dollars _(1)_, if they agreed to meet with him and the others. They agreed to the meeting, but refused the money, apparently deciding that Darien really wanted the information, and was willing to do just about anything for it.

After the phone call, Serena and Molly took off to play a new Sailor V game, which surprised Darien; he thought that they had gotten over that phase. But when he went to remind them of Dawn, he saw a new bookshelf in Serena's room. Obviously, that was where Serena kept vanishing to in her attempts to avoid him. The shelf was absolutely full of various mangas, as well as quite a few books. He stared at it, trying to read the titles of the books, when Molly crowded him none-too-gently from the room.

He knew that Molly had done it for Serena. Serena must have told her what had happened. The moment he was out of the room, Molly popped the question he had been thinking about asking her.

"Is it alright if I stay here with Serena?" She asked. "I can give you all the money I make at the club, but I just thought-."

"Yeah, I was gonna ask you if you would."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I already got permission from Nikolai, and he said he would send another feeder for me."

"Would they need to stay here?" Darien asked, thinking about Rick.

"No. I mean, they only have to be here at dusk, and until I wake up, then they could take off. I asked Rick to stay longer so he could explain the pack to you guys."

"I just wanted to know if we needed to set up the guest rooms." Darien said, rubbing his eyes. He was exhausted. He hadn't slept in two days, and he was thinking longingly of his bed. Renee had gone to school for the day and the other girls had already gone to bed. "Well, sleep well." He told Molly, as he turned and walked down the hall to his bedroom. He felt her eyes on him as he turned into his corridor.

As soon as he got to his room, he laid down on his bed without changing clothes. The moment his head hit his pillow, he was out.

* * *

Serena drove, feeling self-conscious and slightly nervous, where Rick directed her. Raye and Lita were in the car with her, the others had followed in Darien sports car. Renee was left at the palace with Molly and the new feeder, another werewolf, which had sworn that he wouldn't touch Renee or Hotaru. Hotaru had come over after school and was spending the night, which was the perfect reason to leave Renee behind. Serena couldn't have planned it better. 

Serena wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about meeting a rather large pack of werewolves. She hoped that they were all like Rick, calm and gentle. Her mission was to learn about the renegade pack and find out if any of the local werewolves had a hand in Lily's murder, or if they had any clue as to who did.

"Go ahead and stop here." Rick said. They had just pulled onto a plot of land that had a small farmhouse and barn. The entire yard was filled with cars.

A pretty woman walked toward them, a bright smile playing at her mouth, as Serena climbed from the car, closely followed by Raye, Lita, and Rick. Serena thought she looked familiar and as she walked closer, Serena studied her. She had waist length curly auburn hair, which framed her like an aura. She wore a white shirt under a lime green jacket, and a knee-length lime green skirt. A light orange sash was tied around her waist, accenting the outfit. As she drew closer, Serena could see the color of her eyes, which were brown, and it hit Serena who the woman was. It was Rita, Andrew's girlfriend, whom she had last seen when Sailor Mercury had broken Darien's Dark Crystal, when Darien had been turned against them, and released the Rainbow Crystal Carriers.

Rita drew up to them, still smiling. "Serena?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah?"

"I was sent out to greet you. I'm Rita of the New Tokyo Werewolf Pack." She held her hand out to shake Serena's. Serena frowned, not wanting to feel the creepy ant crawling sensation that she got when she touched them, but shook Rita's hand anyway. Rita glanced over her shoulder at Lita and Raye, and her smile faltered for a second. "Hello, Lita. How are you doing in you goal to become an Biologist?"

Serena turned to face Lita, slightly surprised. Lita blushed slightly. "It's kinda been put on hold for a while. At least until the negotiations are over with."

"Yeah, I heard you were at the palace helping out with that." Rita said, her smile widening. "That must be fun." Lita nodded not saying anything. Rita turned to Serena, then looked up again as Darien pulled into the yard beside Raye's jeep. Mina, Amy and Darien piled out of his car and looked around. "Well, we must get to the pack." Rita said. She turned and led them into a row of trees next to the house.

After walking for what seemed like a half hour, they stepped into a clearing. Serena gasped feeling a wall of warm crawling energy slam into her the moment she entered the field. She stumbled slightly and felt Amy and Lita both grab her arms to steady her.

"What happened?" Amy asked, not looking at her, but staring across the small meadow at the opposite bank of trees. Serena shook her head, fighting to catch her breath. The energy was making Serena feel as though something heavy was sitting on her chest. Slowly she managed to regain enough of her breath that she was able to look at what Amy was staring at.

About a hundred people were in the field with them. Interspersed among the humans were wolves and werewolves. Almost directly across from Serena and the others, was a throne made of stone. A man sat on it looking bored. Serena stared at them all, amazed. She hadn't realized how many people in New Tokyo were werewolves. She stepped away from Amy and Lita and walked slowly to the center of the clearing.

As she moved closer she recognized the man on the throne, and she froze, her jaw dropping. Andrew stared back at her from his seat on the stone throne. For a moment he looked about as surprised as she was. His golden hair had grown out since Serena had last seen him. His hazel eyes were more green than anything else and looked tired. He was wearing only a pair of pants and an open dress shirt.

"Hello, Serena." Andrew said softly.

_

* * *

AN: Feel free to read and review. Leave comments, questions, thoughts, ideas, etc if you wish. Also leave your emails so that if you do have a question, I can respond to it. I will not respond to flamers. All I ask, if you do have something to say against my writing, is that you word it politely._

(1): _Author's note: Ok, I know that in Japan that they have a different form of 'dollars', but I was too lazy to go look it up. I apologize to those of you who hate people confusing moneys. Please forgive this, on purpose, mistake. I hope you are enjoying the story, otherwise._

_Thanks to moonqueen, kamalchemy88 (you know it! wink), ffgirlmoonie, Megan Consuer, Eva C (Serena doesnt want to be a princess. She is really confused, most people when they want to get married, and are with someone, often get confused and just up and leave. I'm married and trust me, I know.), and SnowAngel101 (oooh, now this gets interesting. I hope you dont mind that I used lily for the name... smiles).  
_


	10. Molly's Defense

Chapter Nine

Molly's Defense

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. (In other words I have no rights to SM or the SS in any way, shape, or form.) However this story line is mine._

_Warning: Profane language, violence, sexual content and blood, gore, vampires, werewolves and all the good stuff. M-rated. _

_Double Warning: Bad writing involved_

* * *

Serena frowned as she stared at Andrew. Then, wondering how Darien was taking his best friend being a werewolf, she turned to look at him. Darien's face was pale and shocked, his mouth hanging open. He caught her gaze and closed his mouth, straightening up, and trying to look like nothing was amiss. 

Serena sighed, wondering if she should talk to Darien about it when they got back to the palace. She turned back to Andrew.

"Hello, Andrew. How's it going?" Serena asked, for lack of anything better to say.

"You wanted information. Unfortunately, we cannot do that. Our war is our business." Andrew said, sitting up.

"Then why agree to have us come out here?" Serena asked, slightly frustrated.

"Because you wouldn't take no for an answer." Andrew stood up, walking past Rita, to stop in front of Serena. "My pack did _not_ kill your friend, nor would we have had any reason to do so. I took the initiative and checked the flight registry, none of my pack was even on the plane that your friend used to come here." He glanced over her shoulder to Darien. "But I will offer my assistance, if you need it."

* * *

"Well, that was a bomb." Raye growled as they all marched back to the cars. "What was the point of coming here? They wouldn't tell us anything. What a waste of time!" 

Darien only barely heard her. His mind was numb. How come he had never figured it out? A werewolf had been right in front of him for all those years, and he never even knew it. He had thought that Andrew and him had been the best of friends, but if a best friend would hide something that important, it meant that they weren't that good of friends, didn't it?

Serena stumbled, falling to the ground. Darien stopped walking and turned back to her. She clutched at her throat as if she couldn't breathe, her eyes rolling into her head. Amy dropped down next to Serena, and started checking her out.

"She can't get her breath. It's almost like she's choking!" Amy cried. Darien's instinct was to get Serena away from the place. He pushed Amy out of the way as he picked Serena up, and took her to his car. Amy climbed into the backseat and he put Serena next to her. Serena's face was beginning to turn red from lack of oxygen, when he climbed into the front seat and started his car.

The tires squealed as he pulled from the small farm and turned onto the road toward New Tokyo. The moment they pulled away from the place, Serena's breath caught, and after a few minutes was breathing normally. Darien glanced at her through his rearview mirror to see that she was pale and shaking.

"What happened, Serena?" Amy asked, placing her wrist against Serena's forehead.

Serena shook her head. "I don't know." She said hoarsely. Her eyes were too wide for Darien's comfort. He frowned but didn't say anything. Something told him that part of Serena didn't know what had happened, but she had an idea. He wasn't sure if he should push it with Amy in the car.

He watched Serena glance out the back window, as if she was making sure that the others were following behind them, but Darien thought she was actually making sure none of the werewolves were chasing his car like dogs. The image in his mind brought a responsive smile to his mouth. He could actually imagine the half-wolf things he had seen in the little meadow chasing after his car and yapping like dogs. He shook his head to clear it.

"I think they might have changed when we left." Serena said, quietly, almost as if she was talking to herself. Her gaze was still out the back window.

Darien sighed, thinking he would call Andrew in the morning and find out why his best friend hadn't told him his secret. Andrew had never kept secret's from Darien before, and he didn't like this particular secret.

He glanced in the rearview mirror at Serena again to see that she had leaned back against the seat and had her eyes closed. Amy was watching her as if she was trying to decide a diagnosis for what had happened to Serena.

Finally, in the silence, Darien turned his attention back to the road in front of them. They had about a half hour of travel time before they were back in New Tokyo, and he had a feeling that no one was going to talk during the trip. He turned his stereo on and found a soft rock station, then changed the volume until it filled the car.

He had a feeling that the night wasn't over yet.

* * *

Serena sensed something was wrong the moment she stepped out of Darien's car. She stared at the palace, trying to put her finger on what she felt, but for a moment couldn't understand it. The waves of energy that had crashed into her the moment the pack had transformed had pretty much knocked her senseless. Her thoughts were jumbled and disassociated, starting one thought then ending in a completely different one. 

But there was a definite sense that something was very wrong with the palace. A small wave of warm energy flowed across her skin, chased by a wave of ice cold energy. Then it hit Serena, the man that had stayed at the palace had been a werewolf, and it was the full moon. Every werewolf had to transform, sooner or later, on the full moon. She didn't pause to let the others know what was happening as she bolted toward the entrance.

She followed the waves of energy; both seemed to be in the same place. She could tell that the cold energy she felt was Molly, and Molly was angry. The warmth also felt upset. Serena tore through the palace and ended in the cellar, where Molly and a fully transformed werewolf stood facing each other. Molly's cheek was bleeding where three claw marks had been scratched. Renee and Hotaru were huddled behind Molly, somewhere between Molly's coffin and the wall.

Serena took a moment to wonder why the two girls hadn't transformed before she stepped between the vampire and werewolf, hoping that the movement would distract them both, until she could find out what was going on. Molly grabbed her arm roughly and threw Serena into the wall behind her. "He's of the renegade pack!" She snapped. Serena stared between the two beasts and tried to think.

"Can you be turned into a werewolf, if he attacks you?" Serena asked, hurriedly.

"No. I'm immune, but you aren't, nor are the others." Molly said, glancing over her shoulder at Serena.

The werewolf lunged at her as she did so, raking it's elongated fingers over Molly's chest, shredding her shirt. She turned as he passed her, grabbing his arm, and throwing him into the wall opposite of Serena and the two girls. He slumped to the ground with a low growl. Serena stared at Molly as if she had never seen her before, and noticed the cuts on Molly's cheek had almost healed. The werewolf charged again, this time for Serena. Molly quickly sidestepped straight into his path, and let him slam into her, she dropped to the ground, pulling him with her, then kicked out with her legs, throwing him into the wall right next to Serena.

Serena screamed and leapt aside, then too late, realized that she had left Renee and Hotaru defenseless. Molly apparently realized the same thing as she stood. But the werewolf started for the two girls before either Serena or Molly could react. There was a flash of something flying past Serena's ear as a rose dug into the werewolf's shoulder, stem first. The beast screamed, turning to face the new attacker. Tuxedo Mask stood in the doorway, staring at the werewolf.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars stepped around him into the room.

"Back off, we're warning you, dogboy." Jupiter said, moving into her evolution attack stance.

"You don't want to mess with fire, furboy." Mars added, taking up her Flame Thrower attack stance.

The werewolf stared at them for a moment, before charging at them. They leapt aside and he ran up the cellar stairs into the kitchen. Serena raced after him, hoping that no one was in his way as he stormed through the palace. By the time she had gotten to the kitchen, the door to the gardens was swinging open and she saw a faint outline of the werewolf leaping over the garden wall. She stood staring at the point where he had vanished. The wall was almost twelve feet high!

Suddenly, she heard Renee begin to scream, and thinking that there might have been another werewolf in the house that she hadn't counted for, she turned and raced back down the cellar steps and into the wine cellar. Molly was backed up against the wall next to the door, shaking her head and very pale. Renee was clutching Tuxedo Mask's leg, whimpering. Hotaru stared at Molly as if she was a ghost. And Serena realized what was happening.

Hotaru and Renee had seen Molly defend them against a huge furry monster, and other than the blood on her clothes and the rips of her shirt, Molly didn't have a scratch to show for it. Not missing the fact that Molly had picked up an animal that must have weighed a ton and thrown it against the wall like a sack of flour. Serena sighed, gave her friend a reassuring smile and walked up to Renee and Hotaru.

Hotaru leapt for Serena, since Tuxedo Mask was currently occupied, and apparently thought that Serena was the safest person in the room. She wrapped herself around Serena's legs and buried her head in Serena's stomach. Serena hugged her, and then gently pried Hotaru's arms from her legs.

"Teenie Renee, it's alright. Molly's good. I promise." Serena crooned to her future daughter. Renee glared at Serena with hard pink eyes.

"You mean you knew she was-?" Renee began her voice high-pitched with fear. Then she burst into tears. Serena glanced up at Tuxedo Mask, who looked about as unhappy as she did, and holding Hotaru's hand, led them from the room and through the palace to the sitting room. Molly followed behind at what she thought was a safe distance from Renee, who was being carried by Tuxedo Mask, still wailing.

_

* * *

AN: Feel free to read and review. Leave comments, questions, thoughts, ideas, etc if you wish. Also leave your emails so that if you do have a question, I can respond to it. I will not respond to flamers. All I ask, if you do have something to say against my writing, is that you word it politely._

_AN: Wow. Thanks to Kamalchemy88, Moonqueen, Sailor Lunakitty, Ffgirlmoonie, and Angel of Serenity88._


	11. Contract

Chapter Ten

Contract

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. (In other words I have no rights to SM or the SS in any way, shape, or form.) However this story line is mine._

_Warning: Profane language, violence, sexual content and blood, gore, vampires, werewolves and all the good stuff. M-rated. _

_Double Warning: Bad writing involved_

* * *

Darien hadn't thought that they would have to explain the bats and bees to Renee about vampires, until much later. But having a werewolf in the basement, where a vampire happened to be sleeping, made that a little impossible. The only good thing that came from the ordeal was that Molly had been able to feed on the werewolf before it decided to show its true colors. Of course, he had fed her when they had all been there, but it could have been worse. Darien and the others could have left before Molly had woken up… 

He left the thought incomplete. Not really wanting to think about what could have happened. After they had explained as much as they could, he managed to set Renee in Serena's lap, where she sat clinging to Serena for dear life, while he transformed back into himself.

He sat down next to Serena and stared at Renee's head. For a moment, he found himself thinking that he might never have Renee. At least, not at the rate he and Serena were going. He didn't think he could go through his life without Renee or Serena, now that he knew what life was like, and would be like, with them there.

Hotaru had surprised them all by saying that she had seen a person change when she was younger. But everyone had told her it was her imagination. How could a human turn into a wolf? That was nonsense. But she had believed in what she had seen, and knew what it was the moment she had seen it. The only thing she had been surprised about was the vampire part of the subject.

Darien patted Renee's head, and knew that she had fallen into a fitful sleep on Serena's lap, Hotaru was becoming drowsy, and wanted to go to bed. Molly offered to take the children to their rooms, and Hotaru excitedly accepted, her weariness forgotten. Molly picked up Renee, grabbed Hotaru's hand, and led them away, as Hotaru thanked her for saving them.

Darien noticed Raye watching Molly with renewed respect, as Molly left the room. Then catching Darien's glance, she flushed lightly, and smiled. Darien sighed.

"Well, we didn't learn anything about the renegade pack." He stated tiredly to the room. Serena glanced at him.

"Actually, we did. Apparently, they want something from us, or the one that came as a feeder wouldn't have been here." Serena told them. Lita frowned. She had been quiet since they had first left to meet the New Tokyo pack, and she was constantly watching out the windows, her brow furrowed.

"We don't know if they wanted something, or if they wanted to kill us, or change us, actually." Lita stated, her gaze still out the window, her frown deepened. "Excuse me a moment, please." She said, turning from the window and leaving the room. Darien stared after her surprised.

"Well, she's right." Amy added, also staring after Lita. "But what I don't get is why we didn't think about the problem of having a werewolf here on the full moon before we left. Usually we are all more perceptive than that."

"You know, usually Luna or Artemis would remind us of that sort of thing." Serena paused. "I haven't seen them since Molly came to stay with us. Have any of you seen them?"

"I saw them right after Molly came to stay. We were talking about the other attacks." Darien said, remembering part of their discussion.

"Has anyone else seen them afterwards?" Amy asked, looking concerned.

"No." Said Raye glancing around the room as if she expected them to pop up at any moment.

Darien opened his mouth to say something just as there was a loud yell and scream outside the room. He started and ran to the window to stare outside.

The garden was lit by the full moon and he could see the blurs of two people fighting. Lita was barely holding her own against the person she seemed to be fighting. Suddenly, Lita flew through the air, landing just beneath the window Darien was staring out of. She got to her feet and went back to meet her attacker. A blur of speed and both of them were swinging again. Darien turned, and slammed into Serena, who had been looking over his shoulder through the window. He quickly pulled her to her feet then bolted from the room, hearing several sets of running footsteps behind him.

As soon as he got out on the patio, after going through the study, he froze. Someone was holding Lita's back to her, and had her in a hold that Darien didn't recognize, even though he had taken several years of Karate classes. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he was shocked to find that a girl smaller than Lita was holding her still.

The girl, apparently realizing that he and the others had come out of the palace, looked up at them. She stood stock still for a moment, then very quietly she said. "I'm going to let you go now. I hope you will not try to fight me again." Lita gave the barest of nods, and very slowly the girl released Lita. She backed away from Lita into the shadows, but Darien could see the light of the study windows reflected in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Darien asked, walking leisurely down the steps. He didn't want her to attack him, but from what she had just done, she didn't want to fight. The girl didn't respond, though he could see that she was watching him. "What are you doing out here? Are you one of Molly's feeders?"

"No." She said. Her voice reminded Darien of the wind, gusty, yet strong. It was melodic, and pleasant to the ears.

"Why are you out here?" Darien asked again, stepping closer to the shadows where she stood.

"Stay where you are or you will end up like your friend." She said, her voice cool. Darien saw a motion in the shadows, directed at Lita who was sitting on the ground rubbing her arm. Mina, Amy and Serena were gathered around her. Raye had moved up till she was almost beside Darien, staring at the shadows.

"We just want to talk to you." Darien said, trying to keep his voice calm. The girl was good, she knew how far his reach was, and she had taken out Lita, which was an accomplishment in itself, since Darien had often thought that Lita was the strongest fighter of the Scouts. He even admitted, only to himself, that she was stronger than him. So the girl in the shadows had to be stronger than that, but she defiantly didn't want to fight. She stayed out of reach, but made no move to attack him or Raye.

He heard her sigh. Her eyes turned to Serena, and for a moment, Darien thought about grabbing her. "I have a message for you, Serena." She paused until Serena looked up at her. "You have a contract out for you. You need to be extremely careful." She turned and vanished into the shadows.

"Wait." Darien stated. He felt her pause and saw her eyes staring at him from the shadows again. "Why did you tell us that?"

"I believe in fair play. At least she knows and can protect herself." She looked at Serena. "I almost took the contract myself. It's a nice sum. But I do not believe that it is truly worth it." Her eyes turned back to him. "I did accept the second contract that went out right after the first however."

Darien felt himself stiffen. A murderer was standing in the Palace garden planning on killing Serena. He felt cold. "What are the contracts for?" He asked, deciding to make sure. The girl didn't seem to care what they knew.

"The first is for her death. The second was to protect her." The girl said. "The werewolf here earlier wasn't just a present for the little girls. He was meant to kill Serena. He wasn't part of either of the two packs from this area."

"Why didn't he attack her when he first came into the palace?" Raye asked doubtfully. The girl looked at her, and Darien wondered if she was frowning.

"Because you were there. I don't doubt that he would have waited until Serena came back and went to sleep before he transformed, but I believe your friend, Molly, picked up on something he did or was doing and realized that he was there to hurt, not help."

"Who are you?" Darien asked.

"How do you know so much about us?" Serena asked at the same time, moving to stand next to him.

"My name is Cat. That is all you need to know." She turned again and, this time, Darien knew she was gone. Not truly gone, but she wouldn't talk anymore. He wondered how she was to protect Serena from a distance, as she seemed to be doing.

He turned to face Serena. "I'm beginning to think that the werewolves and Lily's death are the least of our problems."

_

* * *

_

_AN: Thanks to Moonqueen, ffgirlmoonie (No, Darien didnt get hit by the werewolf, he hit the werewolf with a rose. He was trying to defend Renee and Hotaru. The werewolf got freaked and ran to hide when he realized he was outnumbered. So the only person that got touched by it was Molly.),Cagalli-01, Angel of Serenity88 (You will have to wait to find out the answers to your questions, wink), and Airdreanna (never heard of charm school, is it a series or just one book. Alot of my style is the same as Laurell K. Hamilton, author of the Anita Blake Vampire Hunter Series, which alot of people have pointed out, that is probably the series/book you are talking about. As far as I know, the only things I have barrowed from Laurell are the 'Master of the City' and some of her thoughts on vampires. Everything else I base off of mythology. As far as the way my characters act, I have written that way for a long time. One day I might post some of my stories that I wrote before I ever learned of Laurell and her books. if there is a spot for badly written nonsense books that have no plot... giggle)  
_

_AN: Feel free to read and review. Leave comments, questions, thoughts, ideas, etc if you wish. Also leave your emails so that if you do have a question, I can respond to it. I will not respond to flamers. All I ask, if you do have something to say against my writing, is that you word it politely._


	12. Spy

Chapter Eleven

Spy

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. (In other words I have no rights to SM or the SS in any way, shape, or form.) However this story line is mine. _

_Warning: Profane language, violence, sexual content and blood, gore, vampires, werewolves and all the good stuff. M-rated. _

_Double Warning: Bad writing involved_

* * *

Serena felt cold. She hadn't been able to fall asleep since finding out that someone wanted her dead. She couldn't figure out why, and it was starting to seriously scare her. She also couldn't help wondering what had happened to Luna and Artemis. They had been gone for almost three days and there wasn't any sign of them. 

She shouldn't have worried though. After a while, she got up and went to the library, where she found two cat carriers, containing Artemis and Luna, a box with a sawed-off shot gun, a browning hi-power, and some extra ammo, and a note. The note simply read:

**_They saw me. I apologize for taking them, but I didn't want you to know the truth until later.  
Unfortunately your friend made that impossible, so here are your cats. A present and an apology are in the box._**

The note wasn't signed, but Serena had the feeling that her new friend, Cat, had something to do with it. She put the note down and stared at the guns that she had already removed from the box. For a moment, she just sat there wondering what to do with the guns when the cats woke up.

"Serena!" Luna cried. "Are you alright?"

Serena stared at her, then opened the door to the carrier to let Luna out. "Yeah. Shouldn't I be?"

"We saw a girl who was watching the palace. We tried to warn you but she caught us. We're sorry." Artemis said as Serena opened his carrier. Serena sighed.

"It's alright. She told me about the contracts." And she filled them in on what had happened since they had vanished.

Luna looked vaguely disgruntled. "You mean it took you guys three days to realize we were gone?" She asked, sounding disappointed. "I thought you guys would have come looking for us days ago."

"Pay up, Luna." Artemis said, almost happily.

"Go away, fur brain." She snapped at him. Serena turned away from them and picked the note back up, staring at it.

"We had a bet!" Artemis replied.

"I thought I would win."

"Does that mean you're pulling out?"

Serena glanced over her shoulder at them. "Why don't you two get married and get it over with." She said blankly. The both froze and turned to stare at her.

"Are you alright, Serena?"

Serena sighed. "What do you think, Luna? I mean I find out that professionals have been hired to kill me and I have no clue why."

"Have you thought to ask around?" Molly asked from the doorway.

"What do you mean?"

Molly shrugged and came into the room. "I see you have some toys." Her voice sounded strange, like she was straining to have a normal conversation.

"What's wrong, Moll?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I just… I…" She sighed and sat down on the floor next to Serena. "I'm bored." She finally said. She looked up at Serena and added, "Why don't we go to the club and see what's happening?" Serena frowned at her.

"I can't really go anywhere right now, Moll."

"Do you really think the palace will keep you safe?" Molly asked, looking slightly surprised. "I mean if someone wants to kill you bad enough, I don't think the palace walls can keep them out."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"Actually, I do. Serena you are extremely spontaneous. You have no set pattern. If you stayed here, you will start making a pattern. I think you should just do what you want. As it is, you have already started a pattern since I came here. I'm pretty sure that the bad guys will pick up on that." Molly said reasonably.

Serena was surprised by Molly's reasoning and could see what she meant. She had started a pattern. Most of the time she was in her room, but even though her curtains had been exchanged two months earlier, she was sure that a professional would know how to bypass that, and since she didn't know how they worked, she wouldn't have been surprised if they just showed up in her room.

"Ok." Serena said, her mood starting to brighten up. "Where do you wanna go?"

Molly looked down blushing slightly. "Well, I wouldn't mind dropping by the club. I know you hate going there, but… you see, Josh hangs out there."

Serena laughed. "Ok." She said, standing up. "I have to write a note so that everyone will know that I'm goofing off instead of running away." She told Molly, then glancing down at the guns, grabbed the browning and some extra clips. "Can't be too careful." She said before trotting from the room.

* * *

Serena sat at the bar watching the dancing couples, her thoughts on Darien. She had wanted to talk to him but hadn't been able to with Cat appearing. He had gone to bed shortly afterwards, and Serena suspected that he hadn't gone to his room for sleep, but privacy. 

Someone sat down next to Serena, barely making any noise. Of course the music was so loud that a marching band could have come through the Dance Hall and they would have been completely muted out by the noise from the loud speakers all over the walls. Serena didn't even bother to look and see who it was due to the fact that too many people were too scantily clothed to pay much attention to without blushing.

Molly vanished shortly after they had gotten to the Limbo Dance Hall, spiraling away into the crowd, probably looking for Josh.

Serena stiffened, her thoughts coming to a halt. Josh couldn't be there, it was a full moon, and he had to be with the pack still. It had only been about two hours since they had seen the pack, which would have put the time around eleven or twelve. She glanced around and pushing the sense, that she used when she felt vampires and werewolves, out searching for anything that was even close to feeling like a werewolf. There was nothing, other than vampires anyway.

She stood up, but a hand caught her wrist. She turned to stare at Nikolai. He was dressed more casually, wearing a royal blue silk dress shirt and black slacks. The shirt brought out the blue of his eyes, and with his hair tied completely back, he looked exactly like Darien. At first, she thought he was Darien, but even though his eyes were bluer, they still had the red tint. She tried to jerk her wrist from his hand, but his grip tightened, almost painfully. In response he pulled her back down on her seat.

"Why are you so frightened of me?" Nikolai asked. Serena frowned.

"Was this some kind of crude joke?" She replied. She was afraid of him, and she knew it. She didn't really like the feeling.

"No, this was not a joke." He said, waving a waiter over. "White Russian for the Lady, and Red Wine for me." He told the young man, who with widened eyes, rushed to answer the order, forgetting to serve the others that had ordered before them. Serena stared at Nikolai.

"How did you know I only drink White Russian?" Serena asked.

"Every time you come, you order the same drink. My waiters know you well, Serena. And Molly hides nothing from me." He told her, handing her the drink when the waiter had placed it on the counter.

"Why should you care?" Serena asked feeling slightly surprised.

"What do you mean?" He inquired, sipping his drink as he watched her.

"Having waiters watch me, keeping tabs on my drinks, and making Molly tell you that I have been visiting." She said, putting her glass on the bar without touching it.

"Interest." He said. Then he leaned toward her. Serena pulled back thinking he was going to try to kiss her, but realized he was about to say something and couldn't stop herself from leaning toward him to hear what he was saying. "I have been wanting to talk to you since you killed Korin, but I thought you were dating your illustrious Prince."

"You sent Molly to spy on me, then lure me here." Serena said, catching on. She felt horrible. The closest friend she had ever had, had turned on her. She mentally made note to get Molly out of the palace as soon as possible. "I can't believe you would spy on me!" Serena growled, finally managing to pull away from him. She grabbed the White Russian and dumped it on him, then stood up and walked into the crowd, searching for Molly.

A man grabbed her arm and tried to force her to dance with him, before she had gotten more than a few steps. Something flew past her head, catching the man's face, and causing blood to squirt from his nose. Serena flinched, shocked, and backed up. Nikolai grabbed her arms and spun her around to face him.

"You shouldn't be in here alone." He told her.

"I have done fine in the past." She snapped.

He sighed, shaking his head, and released her. "Fine." He turned and walked back to the bar. Serena stared at his receding back for a moment, then as another man tried to grab for her, she stalked after him.

He was sitting at the bar talking to another woman, when she managed to find her way out of the crowd. Surprisingly, she felt jealousy rise inside her. Sternly reprimanding herself, she sat down. _I'm only jealous cause he looks like Darien._ She told herself, angrily.

Almost as if her thoughts conjured him, Darien appeared at her elbow looking like a storm. He jerked her off the stool roughly and pulled her into the crowd. Nikolai obviously noticed it because the moment she and Darien were outside, he came through the entrance doors.

"Is that the reason you don't want to be with me, Serena?" Darien growled, not noticing that Nikolai had followed them.

"No!" Serena gasped, trying to pull her arm from his painful grip. "Please let go." She whimpered.

"You want to leave me for a creature that has been undead for at least three centuries?" Darien snapped, shaking her slightly.

"Darien! Stop!" Serena cried. His fingers were biting into her skin painfully, and she was starting to get scared. He shook her again.

"I can't believe you, Serena!" He shouted. People in the line to get into the dance club were beginning to stare. Nikolai stepped up to Darien and pried his fingers from her arm. He pushed Serena behind him and stood facing Darien.

"I think you need to calm down." Nikolai said, his voice was blank, almost monotone.

"Get out of the way, Nikolai. She doesn't want you." Darien snapped, anger contorting his face.

"I don't think so. You didn't even realize that you were hurting her." Nikolai said calmly. Serena, who had been rubbing her arm where Darien had grabbed it, stepped between them. Without thinking about it, she slapped Nikolai. It had been hard enough that she felt the sting in her palm, but his face had still been wet due to the drink she had spilled on him, and that had to have added to the sting. She grabbed Darien's hand and pulled him toward the street, but not knowing where he was parked, stopped on the sidewalk.

"Come on, Darien." She said, starting to shiver in the crisp air. "Let's get out of here." She could feel Nikolai watching her, but didn't want to turn around to see his expression. No matter what Nikolai or Darien thought, she would always love Darien; she just couldn't handle the price that came with him.

Darien didn't say anything for a moment, before he cupped her chin and lifted her face to his. "I'm sorry, Serena. I just… I got jealous. I saw you sitting there with him, and… Did you get him wet or did someone else?" Darien asked, glancing back toward the entrance.

"He bought me a drink, I poured it on him." Serena shrugged. "Can we go home now?" She begged, shivering hard enough that her teeth had begun clattering. Darien looked down at her and took his coat off, then draped it over her shoulders.

"How did you get here?" Darien asked, grabbing her hand more gently and pulling her along behind him.

"Molly." Serena said, taking a deep breath. "She's a spy."

* * *

Darien couldn't believe what he had done when he had seen Serena sitting next to Nikolai. He had never wanted to hurt Serena, but he couldn't seem to loosen his hold on her when he had pulled her from the dance hall. He felt terrible about it, and hoped that Serena didn't think he was abusive. He had gotten carried away, thinking that she had left him for an undead corpse. Honestly, he didn't know what he would do if she did leave him for Nikolai. Maybe he could kill Nikolai. 

He sighed turning the heater on in his car as he held the door open for Serena. She sat down looking relieved and buckled herself into her seat as Darien closed her door. He was starting to realize how cold it was as he walked around his car. Fishing the keys from his pocket he opened his door and climbed in. But he didn't start the car.

"Serena, I really didn't mean to hurt you. Are you alright?" He asked, looking at the marks on her arm where his fingers had been. She looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She told him. "I'm just upset that in four days time a friend of mine is killed and another turns spy, what next?" She shook her head. "I mean, will one of the scouts be a monster in disguise?"

Darien sighed. "I'm sorry about Molly. Do you want me to get her coffin out of the palace?"

"No. I think I want to know why she did it. How could she betray me like that? Is this paybacks for when I took off? I thought she had forgiven me for it." She rubbed a hand over her face, and then glanced up at him. "I'm sorry, Darien. If I had thought about it I would have realized it was a trap. She said she wanted to meet her boyfriend. I didn't even think about it until I was there. But he couldn't have been there; he's out with the pack."

Darien didn't know what to say, so he started the car, shifted into gear, and pulled out of the parking lot.


	13. Moonlight DCB

Chapter Twelve

Moonlit DCB

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. (In other words I have no rights to SM or the SS in any way, shape, or form.) However this story line is mine._

_Warning: Profane language, violence, sexual content and blood, gore, vampires, werewolves and all the good stuff. M-rated. _

_Double Warning: Bad writing involved_

* * *

Darien didn't feel better at the palace either. He had left the door to his study open for when Molly returned, but she hadn't yet and it was creeping closer to dawn. He had gotten Mina and Amy to stay with Serena and sent them up to her room. On the two occasions that he walked to relax himself, he passed her room and heard nothing, so he hoped that the girls had gotten Serena to sleep. 

Glancing at his watch, he stood up. If Molly was going to show up, she probably would have by then. The sky outside was light enough to be day, but the sun hadn't risen yet. Darien decided that he had had enough of waiting for Molly to show up and started toward his bedroom, when the door opened, and Molly bolted inside. She glanced around quickly then headed down the hall below the stairs toward the kitchens.

"Hold it." Darien stated loudly. Molly froze and turned slowly toward him. "You have an hour before dawn, and I believe that that is plenty of time to explain what happened." Darien walked down the steps slowly, keeping one eye fixed on her.

"I'm sorry." She said, blushing slightly.

"How could Josh have had anything to do with you luring Serena to Nikolai?" Darien asked, his tone neutral.

She paled. "He didn't have anything to do with it." She whispered. "Nikolai is my Sire." She said as if it explained everything. Darien frowned.

"Let's go into the study to have some privacy." Darien said, opening the door, and waving a hand inside.

"Let's not." Serena called from the top of the stairs. Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye stood on either side of her. All of them were looking at Molly as if she had always been part of the Negaverse. Darien sighed, wondering if they were going to treat Molly as an enemy.

Molly paled even more as she stared at the girls. "I'm sorry, Serena. Nikolai told me to."

"And if Nikolai told you to jump off a bridge?" Serena asked sarcastically.

"I would. I can't fight him, he orders me to do something, and I have to do it. It's what a sire is." Molly answered, moving her gaze to the floor. Serena looked surprised as she walked down the stairs, the other girls flanking her.

"What do you mean, Moll?" Serena asked, stopping beside Darien and watching the red-haired girl.

"A sire has complete control of his 'children'. They have to answer him or he could…" She took a deep breath. "He could kill them. He can take the life that he gave us back. All sire's can do that. They have the ability to call us back to the grave. Some masters can make their 'children' rot. But that isn't that common, and actually, I'm lucky that Nikolai doesn't have that power."

"He told you to spy on me, and tell him when I came into the bar. And you did." Serena commented, as if she wanted it confirmed. Molly nodded.

"We can't have a spy living in the palace with us." Raye stated, she glanced at Darien and he remembered the talk he had had with her before he and Serena had their fight. He nodded slightly.

"Raye's right, Serena." He said, as Molly's face fell.

"I know." Serena said, her voice soft. "Why, Molly?" She asked louder.

"I'm sorry, Serena." Molly said.

Serena trembled slightly. "I want you to leave, tomorrow night."

Molly nodded, turned and walked down the hall to the kitchens. Serena raced back up the stairs and into the darkness of the hall leading to her rooms and Darien had the feeling she was crying.

* * *

Serena stayed in her room until well after dark, playing with Cammie, and hoping if she stalled long enough she wouldn't have to see Molly leaving. She wished that Lily hadn't been killed. She really needed a friend. She hadn't felt as good, as when she had been laughing with Molly, since she returned to New Tokyo. And she knew she had needed the laughter. She hadn't allowed herself to really feel anything since Lily had died. But with Molly's betrayal, came the resolve to find out who had killed Lily and the anger to back it up. 

She heard footsteps in the hall outside her room, as well as the soft tones of people talking, and couldn't help but wonder if everyone was talking about her naivety. She knew she trusted too easily, and often paid for it in the matter of emotional pain, but she didn't know if she could turn that part of herself off, just because she wanted to.

Lately, it seemed that everyone she wanted to get close to, had very dark secrets or were killed. And she was beginning to blame herself more and more because of it. None of this wouldn't have happened if she hadn't left New Tokyo in the first place. She would never have met Lily, so would have never asked her to visit, and Lily would have still been alive. If she hadn't left, Molly wouldn't have been attacked because of some guy that Serena had never met, and she would still be alive. If she had just swallowed her obligations instead of running away from them, she would be with Darien.

She felt tears sting her eyes at the thought. She wanted to be with Darien more than anything, and it was reflecting in the way she felt for Nikolai. She knew that she was becoming attracted to Nikolai, and she didn't want it to happen. The only reasoning she could put behind it was that Nikolai looked like Darien, if Nikolai hadn't, she would have killed him by now. At least, she thought she would have.

Then there was the contract for Serena's life. She trusted a girl, whom she had never met, none-the-less seen, to protect her. And she didn't even know why someone would want her dead. She had never been so sought after as she had been since she returned. Even the press and commercials that were trying to locate her hadn't been so violent or demanding. She hadn't even understood why Korin had wanted to make her his slave. But trying to kill her? Why? She shook her head. Then Molly's voice rang in her head.

"_Serena you are extremely spontaneous. You have no set pattern. If you stayed here, you will start making a pattern. I think you should just do what you want. As it is, you have already started a pattern since I came here. I'm pretty sure that the bad guys will pick up on that."_ Molly had said.

Serena frowned. Molly had been right. Serena had always been in her own world, doing as she liked, even when the peace talks had started. Serena glanced at the newspaper lying on the floor, just inside her door. She grabbed it and opened it up to see what was happening. After scanning several pages she found a page dedicated to an advertisement for a new Dance Hall, Bar, and Café which had been rolled into one business. It was called the Moonlit DCB. The address was for the same area as the Limbo, but in a higher-class part of the area.

She stared at the advertisement for a moment, wondering if Nikolai owned it, or one of his lackeys did, then seeing a hot fudge sundae as part of the advertisement, decided that it wasn't Nikolai's. He didn't serve food at Limbo. And a hot fudge sundae actually sounded good for her depression. She stood up and began riffling through her clothes to find something to wear that would look flexible in case it was a classy bar, or if it ended up being like the orgy house, Limbo.

Finally she settled on a long black dress. The skirt had a slit in one side that reached about mid-thigh on her, which she liked. It dragged the floor when Serena put it on, so she searched through her shoes to find a pair of spike heals, which she had never felt comfortable in, but would lift her up enough that the skirt wouldn't drag. Then searching through her jackets, she found a royal blue dress jacket that would match the dress perfectly. The jacket had black silk embroidery done on it that looked like a mix of celtic and oriental design. It was light and airy and billowed as she moved. It's hem dropped just past her waist.

She glanced in the mirror to see how it looked, and frowned. She quickly pulled her hair from the pigtails and piled it on top of her head using various pins and clips so that it looked indistinctly windswept yet endearing. Rifling through the vanity drawers, she found a pair of fake crystal earrings and a matching necklace and donned them.

Then for the finishing touch, she put on the barest hint of makeup, which made her eyes stand out dramatically. Staring at the result in the mirror, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was too dressed up for a place like that, but then she shook her head. It didn't matter, she was going to have some fun, even if it killed her.

* * *

After writing a note that just said she was going out for a while, she would be back shortly, she had managed to sneak out of the palace and nab Darien's car. She was dressed flashily enough that she needed a flashy car. Besides, Darien couldn't get all jealous if he decided to come look for her and she was dancing with another guy. 

She had decided to go ahead and go out to get her mind off of everything around her, she had played nice for too long and she missed the life that she had had in the United States. If the Moonlit DCB wasn't fast enough, she would scan around for somewhere else to have some fun at. Even if it meant going to Limbo.

As she pulled into the brand new parking lot next to the Moonlit DCB she couldn't help but stare. The building was gothic, about two stories high, and made to look like it had been there for years. Ivy grew over the walls and curtained the windows. For a moment, Serena had thought it was a house, but when she saw the neon sign flashing above the entrance she realized it had been made to look like an old Victorian home on purpose. A small line had formed around the entrance and Serena got behind it, wondering how long it would take to get inside, and if it would be worth it.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long at all. The moment she stepped inside, she thought she had walked right into someone's fantasy, or someone's nightmare. The place was two stories, with staircases on either side of the dance floor leading upstairs. The center of the room had mirrored tiles where Serena assumed people were supposed to dance. Toward the edges of the first floor, were small circular tables that rimmed the dance floor.

The second floor had the same tables but there was nowhere to dance. Most of the middle of the second floor was a hole, with railings surrounding it for protection purposes. All the tables against the railings had a perfect view of the mirrored floor below. The tables that were farther back didn't have as good a view but monitors hung above the tables that had views of the floor below. Apparently, whoever had created this elaborate dance hall, had thought of everything. They had put cameras under the second floor, all angled toward the mirrored tiles in the center of the first floor, and connected to the monitors so that people wouldn't have to leave their tables to see what was happening below them.

If Serena was to meet the owner of the Moonlight DCB she wanted to congratulate them on their creativity. The place was amazing. Mirrors lined the walls making it appear as though the place was bigger than it was. Silky strips of fabric hung from the ceiling to sweep towards the floor below and a giant chandelier hung a little way above the second floor over the hole to the first floor.

Serena felt as though the place was made from someone's dreams. It was absolutely gorgeous and glowing. A young man approached her, smiling, and she recognized Rick from the New Tokyo pack.

"You like it?" He asked, running a hand through his light brown hair. He looked slightly embarrassed and Serena could see why. All he wore was a pair of billowing golden pants. They looked the same shade as real gold but looked like the type of pants you would see on a movie about a genie or imagine from the book _Arabian Nights_. A golden circlet wrapped around his left upper arm, glinting in the light from the chandelier. Serena grinned.

"It's gorgeous." She told him. "You work here?"

He nodded, still looking self-conscious. "Yeah, its better than working at Limbo."

"What do you do?" Serena found herself asking, interestedly.

"You'll see." His grin widening and his mortification fading.

Serena suddenly had a thought and her smile faded, "this is Nikolai's isn't it?" Rick nodded. Serena sighed. "What is he doing, trying to buy all the dance halls to corner the market?" Rick shrugged. Serena felt herself pale as another thought forced its way into her mind. "He doesn't know I'm here does he?"

"No. Well, I don't think so. I just saw you coming up here and wanted to see what you thought of the place."

Serena felt a slight lift in her spirits as she looked around again. "It's amazing. I have never seen anything like it."

Rick smiled and nodded. "Well, I better go, its almost time for the show." He paused. "Oh yeah, if anyone was to see you, they were to tell you that you have a reserved seat up here." He pointed to a table across the hole from where they stood. "That's it. Hope you have fun. I'll come up to visit after I'm done."

Serena smiled and nodded, starting to get curious about the 'show'. He strode away, a swagger in his step and vanished down the stairs. Serena hadn't realized it, but the building was humming with excitement and voices. People had filled every table, except the one that Rick had pointed to. Serena made her way to it, as carefully as she could, so that she would bump into anyone. There really wasn't enough space to walk around on the second floor, but finally she made it to the table. A small vase sat in the center of it, holding a white rose, a note was attached to the vase and a large card sat next to it. The card simply read "RESERVED." Serena took the card and closed it then pulled the note gently from the vase.

_I hope you enjoy the show. _

_N._

Serena sighed and realized that Nikolai knew she was there. He must have put the vase on the table and attached the note, when he saw her talking to Rick. She shook her head and put the vase on an empty chair then pushed the chair into the table, effectively hiding the rose.

The moment she sat down the lights all over the building shut down. She heard gasps from the people around her and the muttering became louder. Then a spotlight flicked on, highlighting the center of the mirrored tiles. Nikolai stood calmly in the center of the spotlight, smiling jovially as he looked around at the crowd. For a second, his eyes met Serena's and his smile broadened. _Yep, he knows I'm here,_ Serena thought.

"Welcome to Moonlit DCB. The show tonight will make you wonder at the truth of the world around you. We offer you magic and dreams to be fulfilled. But what is real, and what isn't." The spotlight faded over him and two new ones focused on two areas. One focused on the area next to Serena, where a young woman stood balanced precariously on the railing. She was dressed the same way as Rick, except she had a golden bra and a gauzy fabric covering her mouth and nose. She had black eyes and dark burgundy hair that ended just above her waist and Serena found herself staring at the unnamed girl. She felt that the girl was somehow familiar even though she was sure that she had never seen a girl like her. She did a cartwheel on the railing to the approval and applause of the audience, then back-flipped off the railing to the floor below. The other spotlight had landed on Rick, as he strode through the crowd on the first floor. Serena felt the energy rolling off of him even at a distance. He leapt completely over a table, seating about seven people, and landed on the tiled dance floor. Applause broke through the crowd again.

A strange music flowed over the loud speakers then, eerie and wonderful and slowly Rick and the girl began to sway in time with the music, at opposite ends of the floor. As the music became faster, so did their movements, as well as Rick's energy. Serena knew what was going to happen a moment before it did. Rick threw his head in the air and a howl erupted from his throat. The howl shouldn't have come from a human mouth. It was completely animal.

As the crowd watched, Rick began to transform. Serena sat rooted to the spot, amazed and frightened at the same time, watching with baited breath. His skin rippled, almost like water flowing over his skin, but it was actually sprouting reddish fur. It erupted from his skin, flowing over his body in a cascade. His face began to elongate, his nose swelled into the black wet nose of a wolf. A sickening crunching sound was heard over the music as his mouth widened and lengthened into a muzzle, his teeth growing impossibly long. Muscles bulged over his arms and under the pants, but amazingly the pants didn't rip. His fingers extended until they were twice as long as they had been, nails extending about an inch farther, turning into claws. Then it stopped, and where Rick had been, stood a fully formed werewolf in genie pants. Some people in the crowd screamed, and the scraping sound of chairs being pushed back was heard as people stood up from the closer tables.

Serena's attention went to the girl who was still dancing, apparently not aware of the monster on the floor with her. Her hair swayed with her graceful movements, flowing like a black fire behind her. The werewolf was watching her, growling softly, barely heard over the music. Slowly the music faded, and another tune took its place. The sound was fast paced and hard. Serena felt her pulse begin to race as the girl's energy flowed over the room. The energy was like nothing Serena had felt before. It was dark and ancient and yet innocent and warm at the same time. A man at a table next to Serena gasped and stood, his face pale. Serena knew he had felt the girl's strange energy, and stared around to see if anyone else had. Several people were standing, but they were the people from the tables next to the dance floor. There was only one other person standing besides the man behind Serena. And that was Nikolai. He seemed to be watching Serena's reaction.

Serena didn't understand why no one else seemed to feel the raw power that flowed over the room from the werewolf and the dancing girl. A sudden movement on the dance floor pulled Serena's attention back to it. The werewolf had met the woman in the middle of the floor and looking vaguely obscene, they began to dance together. A werewolf shouldn't have been able to dance that fluidly, but Rick was managing to be graceful and yet gentle with the girl who was in his arms. Serena caught her breath as Rick's muzzle bent over the girl's neck when she dipped backwards at the end of the music.

The lights blinked out and more people screamed. Serena found herself standing, trying to see through the darkness. After a few moments, the energy lessened and the lights came back on. Rick the werewolf and the girl were holding hands. They bowed gracefully to the crowd. Just before they walked off the stage, Serena thought she saw the black eyed girl glance up at her. Then the girl and Rick were gone, vanishing into the shadows around the tiled floor.

The spotlights faded again, then other lights lit up the first and second floor and new music drifted through the loudspeaker. But there was no sign of the werewolf or the girl. Slowly, people began to drift to the dance floor and started to dance.

Serena wondered how they could have seen something like that and not run screaming from the place. The people had just seen a mythical creature that no one had seen in several centuries, but they acted as if they hadn't seen anything unusual. The man behind Serena gathered his coat and his date and strode away, ushering the woman quickly down the stairs. Apparently, he had been the only one to have seen, or at least felt, the werewolf.

Suddenly, a cold breeze washed over Serena as she watched the man and woman depart. She turned to face Nikolai who was watching her with interest plain on his face. He sat down next to her and looked down at the dance floor.

"How did you like the show?" He asked casually.

Serena frowned. "How can they just get up and dance after they had seen a werewolf?"

"Because they don't know if it was a werewolf." He replied watching the couples dancing.

"What do you mean?"

"I captured their minds as I talked, and put an impression on them, that made them think they were watching special affects. They don't realize that there was a real werewolf on the floor tonight."

"If you capture their minds, doesn't that make them your servants?"

Nikolai laughed, turning to face her again. "No. If I captured a person's mind alone, I can control them whenever I want to, and its permanent, but they wouldn't be my servants. Entire groups like this? That would be a stretch of the imagination. I can't control them, but I could put impressions in their minds." He leaned back in the chair, lifting its front feet off the floor. Serena resisted the impulse to kick the chair and make him fall over. "A servant can't be made just by rolling their mind, as you know." Serena felt her cheeks grow hot at the comment.

"Won't your council feel this is a little too obvious, and consider you a rogue?" She asked.

Nikolai shook his head. "No. We have done the same thing for centuries, clouding minds yet running interesting places such as this to draw customers." He said, watching her expression.

Serena remembered a couple of the questions she had been wondering since Korin had bitten her and thought about asking them. He seemed to be willing to talk for the moment, and Serena preferred to keep him talking. "Um, I know this is a weird question, but can all vampires have servants?"

Nikolai looked surprised for a moment. "No. Only a Master can have a servant." He paused. "Only the more powerful of us can have a servant. A master is stronger than most strigoi. It means that they can lend their powers at first dark to help the other strigoi awaken. A master vampire is the only one able to rule his community. Even if another vampire were to sire, both the sire and the spawn would answer to the Master of the City, or the Master in residence. In this case, I am the Master Vampire of your New Tokyo. I am the one that all vampires in this city answer to, and get help from."

"So you're like the prince of the undead in this city?" Serena asked.

Nikolai stared at her for a moment before he chuckled. "Yes, I guess that is what I would be called."

"Sounds pretty bad, actually." Serena said, frowning. "If you were to take a servant, could you also take another human as a servant?"

"No. Well, yes, in a way. I have heard of something called the _ménage-trios_._(1)_ A _ménage-trios_ can only happen when a Master Strigoi takes a lycanthrope and a witch or psychic, as servants. Psychics and witches, though they are technically human, aren't completely human, any more than a lycanthrope is. But that has only happened once in my time, and they are part of the Council. Their combined powers make each other very powerful."

"Could you have a human and any one of those others as servants?" Serena asked, getting interested.

Nikolai shook his head. "I wouldn't know. The _ménage-trios_ that I know of are a strigoi, werewolf, and witch. I'm not certain about a psychic, but it has been documented that it is possible. A _ménage-trios_ was made before I was born, consisting of a psychic, but they died at the hands of the church."

"Before you were born?" Serena asked, slightly confused.

"Even I was human once, Princess." Nikolai stated. Serena frowned.

"Quit calling me, Princess!" She demanded. Nikolai looked amused, then his face went blank, his gaze moving over her shoulder.

"It is time for you to leave, Serena." He whispered. "Go, now." He stood up and quickly walked past her towards a group of people who had just come up the stairs. Serena frowned, but felt that maybe it was better that she listened to his advice. She grabbed her purse and went to the stairs on the opposite side of the second floor, from where she had sat. She trotted down them, then went outside.

She found Darien's car relatively quickly and was on the verge of getting his keys from her purse when something grabbed her from behind and a wet foul smelling cloth was placed over her mouth and nose. She tried to fight but after a few moments she felt her body go limp and her mind grow foggy. Then the world went black.

_

* * *

(1): Ménage-trios is a term I took from Laurell K. Hamilton's Anita Blake Vampire Hunter series because I couldn't come up with another. These stories are taking, in a way, after her vampire series._

_

* * *

AN: Thanks to Rosebudjamie, ffgirlmoonie, kamalchemy, moonqueen, Angel of Serenity88, and WhiteRoseSerenity for your support.  
_

_AN: Feel free to read and review. Leave comments, questions, thoughts, ideas, etc if you wish. Also leave your emails so that if you do have a question, I can respond to it. I will not respond to flamers. All I ask, if you do have something to say against my writing, is that you word it politely._


	14. Renegade Pack

Chapter Thirteen

Renegade Pack

_Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. (In other words I have no rights to SM or the SS in any way, shape, or form.) However this story line is mine._

_Warning: Profane language, violence, sexual content and blood, gore, vampires, werewolves and all the good stuff. M-rated. _

_Double Warning: Bad writing involved_

* * *

Darien frowned. Serena taken off again, and he was beginning to get a bad feeling. He stared out his bedroom window at the driveway where Serena would have to come up to get to the garage. 

"I mean here we are, worried about her safety and she goes gallivanting off to who knows where this time." He said angrily.

"She has never thought much about her safety, Darien." Luna agreed softly. "But we don't know why she took off this time. The only thing we know is that she didn't run away. She said she'd be right back, didn't she?"

"Yeah, that's what the letter on her door said."

"What time did you find it?"

"About three hours ago. If being right back means that we should wait three hours someone is going to explain the time thing to her." Darien stated.

"And we have to conclude that she wrote the letter before then." Luna added, ignoring his second comment. "I'm beginning to get worried. She should have been back by now. Even for Serena, this is really late."

The door to Darien's room cracked open and Renee popped her head inside. "She back yet?"

"No." Darien growled. Renee flinched, but pushed the door wider and stepped into the room.

"She promised she would take me to the park, today, after school!" She complained.

"Renee, we have a little more to worry about than whether Serena takes you to the park." Luna stated.

"The contract?" Renee asked, looking slightly confused.

"How do you know about it?" Darien asked, turning to face her.

"Amy told me." She responded, and then frowned. "What does it mean though?"

"What did Amy tell you about it?" Luna asked.

Renee screwed up her face to think. "I asked why Lita looked all beat up, and Raye said cause she was attacked, and Amy told me about a girl in the shadows that told Serena she had a contract, and then Raye poked her side and told her that I didn't need to know because it would scare me."

"A contract means that someone is obligated to do something. In this case someone has been contracted to kill Serena." Darien stated. Renee's eyes widened.

"Darien!" Luna snapped. "I think Raye was right not to tell her, now she's scared!"

"No." Renee said, swallowing convulsively. "I'm ok, Luna. Really." She looked at Darien. "I'm a Sailor Scout, too. How come I'm the last to know anything?"

"Because you're small." Darien grumbled. He wanted to go out and look for Serena, but she had taken his car, and he wasn't sure if all of them looking for her would attract unwanted attention, like it had when Serena vanished two years earlier. He thought he had seen enough Serenas to never want to see another one again, unless it was the real one.

He turned back to the window just as his car pulled into the driveway, but instead of going straight to the garage as it should have, a dark haired woman climbed from the car and ran toward the palace. Darien bolted past Renee, heading for the entrance hall before anyone said anything. He had taken the stairs two at a time and landed on the floor the moment a knock was heard on the large doors.

He opened the door and stared at a woman that could have been Serena's double. If it hadn't been for the hair and eyes, he would have mistaken her for Serena. She stood at about Serena's height, maybe an inch or so shorter. She was shaped like Serena. But it was the eyes that captured Darien's attention. He recognized them from the night that Lita had been beaten up and they had found out that Serena had a contract for her life. The girl stared at Darien with the same reflective eyes that he had seen the night before.

Her face was completely blank as she spoke, but her voice was breathless. "They have taken Serena."

"Who?" Darien asked numbly.

"The Renegade Pack."

_

* * *

AN: Feel free to read and review. Leave comments, questions, thoughts, ideas, etc if you wish. Also leave your emails so that if you do have a question, I can respond to it. I will not respond to flamers. All I ask, if you do have something to say against my writing, is that you word it politely._

_AN: Thanks to moonqueen, ffgirlmoonie, rosebudjamie, at your mercy, Usako-chan'07, kamalchemy88, MissGlindaBubble, Angel of Serenity88, GFPrincessSerenityMoon, and Roisin Midnight for all of your support, and keep on readin'._


	15. Kidnapped

Chapter Fourteen

Kidnapped

_Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. (In other words I have no rights to SM or the SS in any way, shape, or form.) However this story line is mine._

_Warning: Profane language, violence, sexual content and blood, gore, vampires, werewolves and all the good stuff. M-rated. _

_Double Warning: Bad writing involved_

* * *

The girls had gathered quickly in the entrance hall as the dark haired girl entered. She looked them all up and down then stopped at Lita. 

"You're my backup." Cat stated coldly. Lita looked surprised and glanced at Darien, who nodded. Cat turned to face him. "Your car is out front, I need you and the others to create a distraction, while Lita and I go after Serena." Cat was completely business. If it hadn't been for the fact that Serena had been kidnapped by a pack of werewolves, he would have though that she was funny. She was dressed in what looked like a belly dancer costume made of golden fabric. Her dark auburn hair hung in rich curls down her back to stop above her waist. But her eyes made Darien want to stare at her. They overshadowed her face and Darien had the feeling that she hadn't had to use a touch of makeup in her life. She frowned. "Well get to it." She ordered him.

Darien nodded and without question turned leading Raye, Mina, and Amy out of the palace. Renee appeared beside him as he opened the door to his car, and started to get in.

"No, Renee, your too small."

"Stop it, Darien. I want to help!" She snapped, ducking under his hand and sliding into the backseat next to Amy. Darien, too worried about Serena, decided not to argue, and hoped that Renee wouldn't become a liability in their rescue mission. He put car in gear and began to back out of the driveway as Cat and Lita left the entrance and headed toward the garage.

* * *

Serena's head was pounding, her mouth and throat felt like she had been holding cotton in them, and her nose burned. She didn't want to open her eyes, even though she heard noise around her, mainly because she knew that there was light and she was worried that her head would hurt worse if she opened them. 

She became aware of a low humming energy. It felt angry and reactive, as if someone were to say something wrong the area would explode into a frenzy. Some of the anger was directed at her. That thought got her to crack her eyes open.

At first all she could see was a blinding light. She closed her eyes hard, and then opened them again. The light seemed to dim, and it didn't make her head hurt worse, so she fully opened her eyes. There was a group of people standing around her, arguing quietly. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and stared at them, but they didn't seem to notice her.

"Be quiet, idiots!" A low voice growled. It sounded harsh and cold, but familiar. Serena thought she had heard it before, when it had been lighter, maybe it had just been happier. The group around Serena fell silent and turned toward her. The energy seemed to spike with their awareness that she was awake.

She glanced around the room, trying to place where she was. The room was glaringly white, some lights hung from the ceiling at awkward intervals. The walls had been painted white and the carpet she sat on was white. Furniture was all over the room, not placed decorously but all of it was facing her, or actually facing the entertainment center next to her. She was sitting in someone's living room. She braced herself against the wall, and pulled her feet under her, then pushed herself up so she was standing.

"I am sorry about the rudeness of our invitation." Someone said sarcastically, it was the voice she had heard a few minutes earlier telling everyone to be quiet. The group parted, reminding Serena of a story she had heard in the bible when a man had parted the ocean. A man stepped into the opening, looking thin and drawn. He had dark brown hair that had been cut in a particular style that she had seen on only one person. Chad stared down at her, looking frustrated.

"Chad!" Serena said, surprised. "We have to get out of here, now!" She took a step toward him but he didn't move. Then Serena felt the wave of warm crawling energy slam across her, swimming inside of her, before spewing back toward him. She hadn't meant to do anything at all, but Chad stumbled slightly. He raised his hand, and the next thing Serena knew her face was stinging.

"Bitch." Chad growled. "Don't do that again."

"Is she pack?" Another man asked from the crowd. The energy had muted quickly, as if someone had thrown a switch, when Serena released Chad's own energy back to him.

"No. She's not." Chad told the man.

"Then how'd she do that?" Another man asked. Serena glanced around quickly at the group around her and Chad. None of them looked happy. But they were all thin, and looked drawn and tired. Serena couldn't help wondering what had happened to them all. The people of Andrew's pack hadn't looked this ragged, even though they had been fighting a war for several years. Chad and his companions all looked as though they had been dragged through hell several times. Even their clothes were disheveled and ill-kempt.

"I don't know." Chad snapped, his voice rising. "How did you do that?"

Serena stared at him, for the first time, feeling scared. "Do what?" She asked aware of the group staring at her. She was starting to become more uncomfortable than she had been on the floor.

"You don't know?" Chad asked sounding like he didn't believe her.

Serena stared at him. "No, I don't." She told him honestly. "What am I doing here?" She asked glancing around at the group again.

Chad laughed, and it had a cruel ring to it. "If one of my colleagues hadn't messed up you would have been here a long time ago, and all of this would be over with now."

"What do you mean?" Serena found herself asking.

"The wolf I sent to the palace. He got caught up in trying to eat instead of waiting until you were alone to bring you here." Serena realized that he was talking about the werewolf that had attacked Molly, Renee and Hotaru. His eyes lit with anticipation, as if Serena was some kind of gift. "You are going to be our… guest, until the New Tokyo pack backs down." He stated almost happily. "If they don't… well, you might just learn what you did." His hand rubbed across her cheek. "Put her in her room." He told the group behind him. Two men stepped eagerly forward and grabbed Serena roughly by the arms. "Oh, and Serena? I wouldn't think about escaping. You are completely surrounded by werewolves, if you haven't noticed. You wouldn't get more than a few yards before we caught you." He chuckled softly, "And just think, Serena, you will find that no matter what happens, you will be the one to save us all."

"There is going to be a time when you eat those words, Chad." She couldn't help herself saying. She flashed him an insolent grin, then shaking the two men off of her she added, "lead the way." The two men glanced at Chad, who nodded, then led her down a hall and into a room. They left her there, slamming the door behind them.

Serena glanced around quickly, looking for anything she could use as a weapon, but there was only a nightstand with a lamp and a bed in the room. A large window had a good view of surrounding trees. It looked like they were in the middle of nowhere. Her purse was missing, with the browning she had stowed in it, and her dress was torn. She sighed, wondering if there was a way she could get reimbursement for two dresses from the monsters. She hadn't even replaced the dress that Nikolai's henchmen had destroyed two months earlier.

Since she couldn't do anything, and knew that what Chad had said was true, she opened the window for the cool breeze and sat down on the bed, waiting, and hoping that someone would come looking for her. _This cant be happening, there has to be some way to stop this_, she thought. She buried her head in her hands and for the first time in her life, she prayed.

It was dark when Serena heard commotion outside. She was getting to her feet when a flare of light lit her room, and then a red glare flared on her walls. Sitting up to look outside, she saw a shed close to the house, on fire. As she watched, the shed exploded and she felt the floor shake. People appeared running around the flames, as if trying to decide what to do. She had a tingling sensation at the back of her skull that told her it was Mars' attack.

Serena turned and ran to the door to her room and listened. There was silence outside for a few moments, then the sound of a gun, and a thundering wave of energy swam through the door to hit Serena full force. It was the same energy that the girl had given off at Moonlit DCB. For a moment, Serena stood frozen, but instinct took over at the right moment, and Serena launched herself against the bed. The door to the room suddenly was flying through the air. It slammed against the far wall, dust and bits of wood flying everywhere. The energy Serena had felt moments before flooded the room, making it hard to breathe. Whoever was behind the energy was very powerful.

Sailor Jupiter emerged from the cloud, grabbing Serena's hand. She jerked Serena to her feet, and pulled her out the open door into the hall. When they got to the living room, Serena saw the girl that she had seen before at Moonlit DCB standing over two half-transformed werewolves. Her black eyes were narrowed in concentration. Jupiter shouted something, and the girl's head snapped up. She nodded, then glancing back at the two creatures on the floor, turned and followed Jupiter and Serena through the kitchen and out the back door, away from the flaming shed, and straight into the surrounding forest.

A loud bang erupted from behind Serena, who had been focusing on where her feet went so she wouldn't fall over, causing her to jump. Glancing back, she saw the dark haired belly dancer holding a rather large gun pointed into the air. Arching in the air was a small fireball. A flare, Serena realized. She stumbled over a root and turned her attention back to her feet, as Jupiter dragged her along.

_Now all I have to do is find Lily's killer, stop two packs of warring werewolves, find out why someone is after me, and keep myself alive long enough to do all of that._ Serena thought dejectedly, as she ran.

_

* * *

AN: Feel free to read and review. Leave comments, questions, thoughts, ideas, etc if you wish. Also leave your emails so that if you do have a question, I can respond to it. I will not respond to flamers. All I ask, if you do have something to say against my writing, is that you word it politely._

_AN: Thanks to Roisin Midnight for her endearing message, you all get a bonus chapter... (chuckles. Good one Roisin. Boosted my mood, thanks! LOL) _


	16. Chad

Chapter Fifteen

Chad

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. (In other words I have no rights to SM or the SS in any way, shape, or form.) However this story line is mine._

_Warning: Profane language, violence, sexual content and blood, gore, vampires, werewolves and all the good stuff. M-rated. _

_Double Warning: Bad writing involved_

* * *

Darien saw the flare and he and the others started for his car. But before they had reached it, someone had grabbed Mini Moon. 

Mars turned, her voice echoing in the night. "Mars… Flame… THROWER!" Flames lit the tips of her fingers as she steepled them, her head bent in concentration. Her fingers pointed as if they had a mind of their own. A tongue of flames streaked toward the offending man, hitting him square in the face, so that he let go of Mini Moon. Mini Moon dropped as Mars lowered the flames to hit the man's chest full force. He flew backwards as she pushed the entire attack at him.

Mini Moon turned as another man leapt at her, screaming, "Mini… Moon… Stardust… ATTACK!" A shower of sparks flared in her hands, as she formed it into a ball, and then threw it at the offending man. The small ball of sparks hit the man in the face, and he did a back flip, landing on his face in the dirt. Darien stared, shocked. He thought he had seen all of her attacks, but apparently not, and this one seemed to pack a nice punch.

Mini Moon stood, and raced toward them. Two more thugs appeared grabbing at her and Mars. Darien heard a scream and knew it was Serena's. _Have they been captured_? He wondered, turning to stare at the forest's edge. He began to run in that direction, as another scream broke the night air, Mars had been tackled. Darien glanced back to see what was happening.

"Venus… Love… Whip… CRACK!" Venus screamed. Her whip snaked around the two men, who had tackled Mars, and jerked them off of her. After the two men were pushed back, Venus snapped the glowing whip and cracked it against both of them. They flew into the air and landed a few feet away, in an unconscious heap. Mini Moon, helping Mars up, summoned her Stardust attack and threw it at a man who was heading toward the three of him.

Knowing that between the three of them, they had things handled, Darien turned toward the forest again and began racing toward where he had last heard Serena scream. As he did, he had the strangest feeling that something was sweeping over him, a strange energy causing his skin to crawl.

"Tuxedo Mask, behind you." Shouted Venus. Darien dodged, and turned in time to see another thug rushing at him. They collided and Darien hit the ground hard, the air knocked from his lungs.

Another voice split the night air, "Let go of her!" In the flickering firelight of the shed, Darien saw a man standing, his back to the fire, his face in shadow. He appeared to be looking at the two men, who had broken free of Venus' chain, and were holding Mars down. The thug on Darien got up and pulled him to his feet, holding Darien's hands behind his back.

"Nice tux." The man growled in a deep voice.

Darien frowned, but decided not to answer. He watched Mars and the man in front of the flames. "I said, 'Let her GO!'" The man roared, striding forward. He backhanded one of the men holding Mars. The other dropped her as if she had burned him and took several steps backwards. Mars took a step back, staring at the man in front of her. "I'm sorry, Raye. I didn't know you would come for her."

"Ch-Chad?" Mars stuttered, gaping at him. "I-I thought you were gone."

"I never left." He told her.

"Please let everyone go." Mars asked, glancing at Darien.

"I will, but I need Serena."

"Why?"

"To stop this war."

"But why, Chad? Can't you talk it out?"

"I've got her." A man shouted excitedly, leading a group of people from the edge of the forest. Darien saw Serena struggling between two people, four were actually carrying Jupiter, and Cat was walking sedately beside the leader. Her black eyes flicked over the scene, then looked straight at Darien. The eyes were completely blank but something flashed through them. Regret? Worry? Anger? Darien couldn't name it. He tilted his head toward Chad and Mars, and her eyes focused on them. He thought he saw a slight nod, just before she slumped forward. The leader of the group caught her, looking surprised.

"I will let you all go if you don't try to get her out of here again." Chad stated, turning his attention back to Mars.

"You know I can't agree to that, Chad." Mars said.

"Then, I am very sorry." He said, raising his hand. An icy cold gust of wind swept over the area where they all stood. Darien shivered, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck and arms rise. Chad looked around, forgetting to his Mars, who realizing the potential of his distraction, summoned her flamethrower and it slammed into him at point blank range. At the same moment, Venus called her Love and Beauty Shock, Mini Moon called her Stardust attack, and Serena broke free of the two people holding her to dive into the small group holding Jupiter. As soon as Jupiter was free she called her Evolution attack and threw it straight at Darien, who ducked feeling the breeze of her attack sweep over him, hitting the man that had held him.

Without a word, Jupiter and Serena grabbed the apparently unconscious Cat, and all of them began to race toward Darien's car. Somehow they all managed to fit inside and he pulled into the night.

It wasn't until they got to the palace that they all realized that Mars/Raye wasn't with them.

_

* * *

AN: Feel free to read and review. Leave comments, questions, thoughts, ideas, etc if you wish. I will try to respond to all questions at the end of each chapter. I will not respond to flamers. All I ask, if you do have something to say against my writing, is that you word it politely._

_AN: Thanks to my supporters, (Rosebud Jamie, moon queen, kamalchemy88, ffgirlmoonie, Roisin Midnight, and Angel of Serenity88). But I do wanna bring something into the open. Trying to write a character that has a secret identity can be seriously hard (the sailor scouts) trying to get Serena (and myself) to remember to call them by their alias' is a real problem… which is why I don't really use their transformations much. Also (I have been trying to figure out a way to work this in, but only hinted at it so far in this book), before Serena left New Tokyo, something happened and she cannot transform any more. I haven't decided what happened, but I think I am going to give the task to my readers. If anyone has an idea that could cause Serena's loss of powers (and still keeps with the books) put it in your review. Basically, if you come up with one that I feel is a really good idea, I will post it at the end of the next chapter with my other final choices, where other readers can vote on which one to use. Please feel free to participate, even if you think the idea is dumb. The Idea will show up in Book 4 (Dangerous Distractions)._

_AN: To Angel of Serenity: Chad and Andrew are the alphas of two different packs fighting for the same territory, well almost. I don't like to give away spoilers, but if you keep reading everything will be explained. Chad and Raye together…possible… you're gonna have to keep reading to find out the truth. And we love the fact that you are on about Nikolai and Serena. But at this time we have no clue what is going to happen. As far as Cat, she's a personal char, based off of myself, the only thing she's likely to do, is to kill everyone in a fit of PMS (giggles). Sorry this isn't very informative, but I soooo hate giving away spoilers._

_AN: To Roisin Midnight: I was serious about your review lifting my mood. I had gotten up on the wrong side of the bed and was SERIOUSLY cranky. After I read your review, I laughed for about a half hour, and as a prize posted for ya. Keep on the Sugar! (grin)_


	17. Secrets

Chapter Sixteen

Secrets

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. (In other words I have no rights to SM or the SS in any way, shape, or form.) However this story line is mine._

_Warning: Profane language, violence, sexual content and blood, gore, vampires, werewolves and all the good stuff. M-rated. _

_Double Warning: Bad writing involved_

_AN: __I have been trying to figure out a way to work this in, but only hinted at it so far in this book, before Serena left New Tokyo, something happened and she cannot transform any more. I haven't decided what happened, but I think I am going to give the task to my readers. If anyone has an idea that could cause Serena's loss of powers and still keeps with the books put it in your review. Basically, if you come up with one that I feel is a really good idea, I will post it at the end of the the book with my other final choices, where other readers can vote on which one to use. Please feel free to participate, even if you think the idea is dumb. The Idea will show up in Book 4 (Dangerous Distractions). As always R&R, and flamers will be ignored.  
_

* * *

Renee paced back and forth in front of Serena. "I want Raye." 

"We know!" Serena snapped, rubbing her temples. A headache was building behind her eyes, in her temples, and at the base of her skull due to stress. "You've said that around twenty times now."

"Give her a break, Serena. She's just worried." Mina said from across the room. She was staring at one of Serena's mangas but it looked like she wasn't actually reading it. Serena glanced around at the others. Amy sat in front of the computer, not doing anything but staring at the computer monitor. Darien and Lita sat next to the couch, where Cat was laying, still unconscious. Serena found herself staring at the lifeless girl.

Cat was young, probably even younger than Serena, but pretty. She had an innocence about her that made people want to protect her. Serena guessed that that was why Darien and Lita were taking such good care of her. But it was strange. The girl seemed to know what she was doing when fighting bad guys. Werewolves and vampires didn't seem to bother her at all. On the dark blue couch she looked frail and small. But she had to have been Serena's height. She and Serena had the same facial structure; it was like looking at a long lost sister. She was thin and petite. Serena was amazed that such a small person could hold such a strange energy.

Then there was the energy itself. Serena rolled the vague feeling, which she kept sensing from Cat, around in her head. It felt impossibly old, even ancient. Older than the oldest vampire Serena had ever met, which had been Korin. But at the same time, the innocence that seemed to surround her like an aura was ever present in the energy. There was immense darkness in the power, yet warmth crawled along it. It was almost like the energy symbolized happiness and sadness at the same time. It was confusing.

Serena felt herself pull on a wave of the energy and spin it into herself, meshing it with her own energy. Thoughts of pushing the energy into something flooded Serena's mind. She wanted to push it into something, anything. But she was missing something. Something vital to do with the energy that was now filling her. Blood. She needed blood. It was like a key to the lock that stopped her energy from going into something.

Suddenly, Cat sat up and stared at Serena. Darien and Lita had jumped about a foot away from the couch and Serena sat up straight, surprised. The confusing mass of thoughts flowed away as something slammed over the girl's energy and Serena felt like she had been pulled off of her chair. She braced herself against the chair and stared back at the girl.

Cat stood, looking around at the group gathered in the sitting room. "Where is the dark haired girl?" She paused. "Raye."

"We don't know."

Cat turned her attention back to Serena. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Serena asked, remembering the pack asking her the same thing, when she rejected Chad's energy. She felt confused. Cat stared at her, her eyes half closing in concentration.

"You honestly don't know?" Cat asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Serena was aware that the rest of the group was now watching the two of them. She felt like she was on a stage playing a part that she had no clue how to play. She silently shook her head to Cat's question, and Cat's smile bloomed, her face brightening.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked starting to get frustrated.

"You will learn soon, I am sure." Cat said cryptically. She ignored any other questions, but sat watching them all interestedly.

After almost an hour of waiting, Cat finally offered to search for Raye, feeling that 'something was wrong.' Darien offered her his car and she took it gratefully. Serena had looked ill since Cat had awoken and Darien was starting to get worried. She had seemed completely withdrawn. Curiosity got the better of him the moment that Cat left.

"What does she mean 'how did you do that?' You didn't do anything." Darien asked, watching Serena's reaction. She looked up at him as if just aware that he was in the room.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

Renee suddenly stated, "I'm hungry." Darien purposely ignored her and was glad to see that the other girls did the same.

"She knows something about you Serena." Darien sighed. A slight frown marred her pale face as Serena shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Serena, you're hiding something." Amy said quietly, her dark blue eyes narrowing as she looked at Serena. Serena glanced at her, her frown deepening.

"I can kinda read her aura, I guess." Serena said reluctantly. She looked down at the rug and began to study it with interest. Darien knew that that was a sign that she didn't want to talk any more, but he was getting tired of all the secrets. Every since she had come home, it had been one secret after another with her. Then he found out that Andrew was keeping secrets from him, when he was supposed to be his best friend. He shook his head.

"Don't play, Serena. What do you mean read her aura?" Darien asked impatiently.

Serena looked up at him, her eyes widening. "I mean just that. I can read her aura. At least, that's what I think it is."

"What does it feel like?" Amy asked, looking interested. Serena glanced at her then her gaze went back to Darien's.

"It's her energy. I can read her energy." Darien thought he saw Serena shudder, but she straightened her back. "It's old. It's like a vampire's energy, but its warm instead of cold. I guess it would be more like a werewolf's energy, but it's so ancient. It couldn't be either of their energies. I don't really know what she is. I just know she isn't human."

"I'm hungry." Renee said, tapping her foot impatiently as she glanced around at everyone in the room. But everyone, to Darien's satisfaction, was ignoring her.

"Vampires have an aura?" Mina asked, putting her manga down so she could look at Serena without it hampering the view. Serena nodded.

"Didn't you guys feel it when the werewolves changed out there." She waved a hand vaguely. Darien frowned. He had thought he had felt a gust of warm air, but nothing else. Even though warm air in November was pretty much non-existent, he hadn't really thought that it was in any way dangerous. No one said anything as Serena looked around at them. She sighed. "I guess you have to be sensitive to it." She stated. "I went to the Moonlit DCB earlier, that's where they found me, and Rick was there, he transformed on the stage in front of everyone. Then Cat's energy kinda dampened his, but it was so weird. The only other person to feel it beside myself, at least I believe he was the only person, was a man sitting behind me. After the show was over, he grabbed his date and ran out of the place as if the building was on fire."

"What do all of their energies feel like?" Lita asked.

Serena shrugged. "I guess vampires' energy feels like a cold breeze and ants crawling across you skin. A werewolf's is warm, almost feeling like fur brushing your skin. Cat's… well, hers is stranger than either of theirs. It's ancient, like I said before, yet innocent. Dark yet warm. It's weird." She shook her head. "The funny thing. The thing that woke Cat up, actually, is that I think that I pulled her energy into my own. It's hard to explain." She shook her head and looked at the rug again. Darien couldn't help feeling shocked. He hadn't felt what she was describing. He didn't really understand how she could feel those things but he could not. She took a deep breath then continued, "when Cat was still asleep, she was leaking energy bad. I kinda grabbed it, and pulled it into me. It meshed with my own energy, almost like adding oil or gas to a fire. I kept getting a feeling that I wanted to put it into something, but I needed something else to do so. And I realized it was blood." She stopped, her hand flew to her mouth and she looked around. "Sorry." She whispered through her hand. She looked frightened. Darien who had already been surprised had become completely dumbfounded.

Something seemed to click in Darien's mind; it took him two tries to voice it. "When Nikolai captured us the first time, two months ago, and I was unconscious… Did you do something then? I mean beyond physical?"

She turned fearful eyes on him and nodded slightly. "I don't know what it was or is. Their energy was so stifling; I just sucked it from the room and threw it back into them. I hadn't meant to. I've never done anything like it before." She looked on the verge of tears. Darien wanted to hold her, to comfort her, but he couldn't think of how, when she was always trying to avoid him.

Serena turned away from them, curling herself into a ball on her chair and laid her forehead on her knees.

"I'm hungry." Renee almost shouted, stamping a foot. That got everyone's attention. Everyone turned toward her, but didn't do anything except stare at her. Her face began to turn pink. Finally, she looked at the floor, mumbling, "I guess I can do it," before she ran from the room.

"I'll go with her." Lita sighed, getting to her feet then following Renee from the room.

Serena shook her head. "That little weasel. She wont let anyone do anything unless we split attention from her to the problem."

"Serena, I wanted to talk to you about Renee." Darien stated, staring at the open door. "Can you girls leave for a moment? I want to talk to Serena alone." He told Mina and Amy bluntly. Both looked slightly surprised as they stood and left the room.

Serena scooted until she was barely perched on her chair, preparing to run if she had to. Darien turned to her and frowned. His eyes narrowed dangerously and his skin went slightly red. "Don't act like I'm going to jump at you or attack you. I really just wanted to talk." He growled. Serena sighed, leaning back, every muscle in her body tense. She had purposely made it so that they would not be in the same room since the morning of their last fight. Seeing her sit back seemed to calm Darien down, somewhat. He leaned back in his own chair. "I think Renee is in danger."

Serena sat up. "What? How?"

"The contract for your life, the fact that Chad abducted you, and the fact that you have a vampire that would do almost anything to have you." Darien stated tiredly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if any one of them goes after Renee to get to you?"

"They could do the same to all of you."

"But we can handle ourselves."

"So can Renee."

"No, Serena. She can't. She's a child. They could end up hurting her worse than any of us." Darien growled, he rubbed a hand over his face, looking tired. "I think we need to send her back to the future."

"Why?"

"She'll be safe there."

"Neo-Queen Serenity sent her to us so that she could learn freely, have a normal childhood. And now you want to send her back?" Serena asked, getting angry. "We agreed with Serenity that we would watch and protect her here."

"Exactly my point, Serena." Darien sighed. "If she stays here, she could get seriously hurt."

"If Serenity thought she was in danger, why'd she allow Renee to come back to the present?"

"Dammit! Do we have to fight about everything now!" Darien snapped, launching to his feet.

"Apparently so. I wont send her back to the future, she just started school. It would be wrong to stop her schooling to send her back to the future and have her start school there."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"We can send her to my mom's. I can ask Michelle, Trista, and Amara to watch over her. Keep an eye on her." Serena said. "Then she wont be a distraction to us, but she can still go to school."

"I really don't think that that's a good idea."

"I don't want to send her back to the future."

"Why? Usually, you would do anything to get rid of her. Are you just fighting me to fight me?"

"No, Darien. I am not. But I don't think it would be fair to her to do that, just to protect me." Serena stated. "I would do the same thing for her as I would for any of you."

"Even get yourself and her killed?" Darien asked.

Serena stood and walked to the door to the hall. "I'll call my mom tomorrow." She walked out of the room. _Darien was wrong. Why would anyone go after a little girl?_ Serena thought.

Darien had a feeling that Serena had only fought him about Renee to prove something to him, but he couldn't figure it out. Serena's mom, Ikuko, and her dad, Kenji, arrived that morning to get Renee. Renee was happy to go visiting her grandparents, and had grabbed just about everything Darien had bought her over the last few days, plus some of the things that she had left behind in her other visits.

Darien watched them all pull away in Kenji's car and felt his stomach jump. He knew that this was wrong. But he also knew that when Serena put her mind on something, it was useless to fight her about it.

After Renee had gone, Serena went to her room and stayed there throughout the day. Mina and Amy tried to get her to talk to them, but they got no answer, though they could hear her moving about the room.

He was beginning to think that he didn't know the new Serena as much as he thought he did. She was hiding information that might be important as to why everyone on the planet seemed to be after her. She had closed herself off of everyone around her, except Renee, whom she seemed to treat the same as when she had been there two years earlier. She had turned away from him when he knew she loved him.

He sighed. He had been pacing the study for almost three hours, trying to think of things they could do to protect Renee and Serena, help Raye, and find Lily's killer. He was beginning to wonder if them delving into Lily's death is what started everything else. But Serena was blindly stumbling along the path he was realizing would lead to death, unless someone was able to talk sense into her. Darien knew he couldn't, he knew that Serena wouldn't trust Molly, and she defiantly wouldn't listen to Nikolai. None of the other girls had gotten to her. Darien stopped, mid-step and ran over what he had just thought. _Girls?_ Darien wondered. _How come I haven't thought of it before?_ He turned and began to pace again. _Now how do I convince her to talk to Serena about it. She seems willing to help all of them in some way or another._

_

* * *

AN: Thanks to my regulars for keeping me on my toes and keeping me writing (been having issues with writing). To Singed Soul: I just found out what veronica Mars is, never seen it, havent read the books, so no. If anything, its based really close to Laurell K. Hamilton's Anita Blake Series, though I am not doing any form of crossover or basing any of my characters off of her books. I am using some of her terms, and basic creature understanding, because I love how she looks at each creature. But in answer to your question, No, I am not basing my stories off of Veronica Mars. _

_To Roison Midnight: (Based on both reviews.) I make up for the shortness in more chapters. You have to remember that in Laurell's books, lycanthropy is a known virus, which is why they try to innoculate people against it. In my stories the virus is supposed to be hidden, in other words us humans live in ignorant bliss of the creatures that crawl all around us, well the mythical/magical creatures. But that is a really good thought. As far as basing Sere on Anita, nope. Serena is a completely different person, a clutzy, semi-dumb person, that has to learn to deal with powers that she knew nothing about, and they seem to literally pounce on her all-of-a-sudden, so shes trying to cope with them, plus with everything else that is going on. Were-as Anita knew about her powers and already was a hunter. Serena doesnt hunt the vampires, she just tries to be as "normal" as possible. Remember the way, in the tv shows, she balked when she found out she was princess of the moon, and when she first transformed into sailor moon. Its basically the same principle. She has power, still has problems with being who she is, and having to deal with other things that she just doesnt want. You're talking Narcissus in Chains, right? about the turning into the werecat thing? Another good idea, I admit, but I'm not really sure about her actually turning into a werecat. For a weekend a month she wouldnt be able to remember anything, and that could last as long as two years. What if something (my mind) decides to happen after she has changed? I will keep that on my list of good ideas, because it does have possibilities, like a deadline to get things done before she transforms. Actually, that is a really good idea. - Going to write some stuff down... giggles.  
_


	18. Dreams

Chapter Seventeen

Dreams

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. (In other words I have no rights to SM or the SS in any way, shape, or form.) However this story line is mine._

_Warning: Profane language, violence, sexual content and blood, gore, vampires, werewolves and all the good stuff. M-rated. _

_Double Warning: Bad writing involved_

_

* * *

AN: __I have been trying to figure out a way to work this in, but only hinted at it so far in this book, before Serena left New Tokyo, something happened and she cannot transform any more. I haven't decided what happened, but I think I am going to give the task to my readers. If anyone has an idea that could cause Serena's loss of powers and still keeps with the books put it in your review. Basically, if you come up with one that I feel is a really good idea, I will post it at the end of the the book with my other final choices, where other readers can vote on which one to use. Please feel free to participate, even if you think the idea is dumb. The Idea will show up in Book 4 (Dangerous Distractions). As always R&R, and flamers will be ignored._

_

* * *

Serena stood still. The cold night air swept around her, carrying with it the scent of roses. She was standing in front of a grave. The grave was old, the stone cracked and broken. She tried to read the inscription on the stone, but it had faded away from centuries of weather. Looking around she noticed that she was in a graveyard; it looked forgotten and ill tended. The grass reached her waist sweeping against her in the breeze. _

_Then she heard something. Something scrabbling toward her. A strange scratching sound, almost like something was crawling along the ground, pulling at the dirt and grass. She found herself wishing for some light, but she didn't even know where she was. _

_She looked around for the sound. But it was too dark to really see anything, except what was right in front of her. She glanced down thinking that maybe she would have something on her that might give a little light to the situation. She started to pat herself down and froze._

_She was wearing a dress. It was beautiful, Victorian in style, white and flowing. The neckline of the gown was square, revealing the tops of her breasts, the waist of the gown sat below them. A golden design was embroidered beautifully over her chest. The skirt fell to the ground in silky waves. The sleeves were open and hung in gossamer folds over her arms and down to where her knees were supposed to be. _

_She realized then that her head felt lighter than it should have. Reaching up to feel for her usual pigtails, she found that her hair was styled into a curly topknot and hung in soft tresses to her shoulders. She looked around again, trying to figure out if this was some kind of joke. She had never had hair that short, and why would she be in a dress in a cemetery without a flashlight._

_The sound was getting closer and Serena tried, once again, to find its source. But she still couldn't see anything. _

"_What is going on?" She muttered into the writhing air. Energy hung in a heavy cloud over her and the grave in front of her. She thought if she reached out, closing her eyes, she could actually touch it. It was stifling, like a very humid summer day. The coolness of the air was beginning to make her shiver. "Hello!" She called, her voice echoing into the night. "Is anyone here?"_

_The scrabbling sound stopped, a low moan sounded like it was about ten feet on the other side of the headstone in front of Serena. "Hello!"_

"_Ssserenaaaa." A voice hissed from the same area as the headstone._

"_Who's there!" Serena called, starting to become frightened. _

"_Serena!" The voice shouted, almost angrily. Something was shaking her, or maybe she was just shivering uncontrollably from the cold._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Serena! WAKE UP!" _

Serena sat up and found herself surrounded by her friends in her room. She looked around, her heart lodged in her throat. She heard her own rattling breath. The air around her was freezing, and she realized she was sweating. The window to her room was open and a nice gusty breeze was pushing the curtains into the room.

"You alright?" Mina asked, as Amy put her wrist against Serena's forehead. Mina and Amy were both wearing robes and slippers.

"A dream?" Serena asked, still looking around, waiting for the thing that had the voice in her dream, to appear. "What happened?"

"You were screaming loud enough that we are sure the entire city knows you were having a nightmare." Lita said groggily. She was wearing a robe and nightcap, and looked grumpy.

"Are you alright?" Mina asked again. Serena fought to force her heart in its normal place and nodded. "What was your dream about?"

Serena told them everything she could remember about the dream, including the feeling she got from the air itself. She knew as she spoke, without really knowing how she knew, that she had created the energy, and it had been focused on the grave, not the headstone or the coffin, but what had been inside the coffin. She knew that the body in the coffin had been dead for several hundred years, and it was extremely evil. She told them her realizations as well, only pausing when Darien handed her a glass of water.

"Well, it was only a dream." Mina stated when Serena finished. Serena frowned at her. Somehow, Serena didn't think it was _just_ a dream. The energy inside of her was awake and it wasn't happy. It was usually dormant, but at the moment it was writhing inside her stomach uncomfortably, as if demanding to be paid attention to.

Serena sighed and nodded. "You're right, Mina. Just a dream." Serena said, though she didn't think for a minute that that was true. "You guys go ahead and go back to sleep. I think I'm gonna find something to eat, then take a shower." Serena told them.

Darien looked like he didn't believe her, but as the girls filed out of her room, so did he. Serena, true to her word, found something to eat, then took a shower.

After she was done she sat at her vanity and began to work with her hair, trying to pull it into her usual pig-tails, but it didn't seem to want to go. Finally, she threw her brush at the top of the vanity, where it broke in half. Frustrated, she stood, her hem catching on the chair that she had just been sitting at, which fell onto her leg with a resounding crack.

"Having problems, Serena?" Luna asked from the doorway.

"I cant calm down." Serena said, grumpily.

"Understandable. Mina told me about your dream." Luna said. She came into the room, then glanced around before she leapt onto Serena's bed.

"What was _that_ about?" Serena asked Luna, as she turned slightly so she could face the black cat.

"You're uh… Cammie. She has taken to trying to be dominant." Serena stared at Luna for a moment, her anger seeping away. Suddenly she was laughing.

"I'm glad you find it funny, Serena." Luna growled patronizingly.

"No." Serena hiccupped, "its not funny, Luna. But Cammie?"

"Yes, that little heathen hasn't left me alone since we met. I'm not even sure if she's a cat. Maybe a little chihuahua, but not a cat."

"A chi-chi-chihuahua?" Serena laughed.

"I came in here to let you know that Raye is back, but I see I shouldn't have come at all!" Luna huffed. Serena giggled.

"Alright, thank you, Luna. Can you let everyone else know?"

"Artemis is doing so now." Luna stated, leaping from the bed and walking proudly toward the door. The effect was wasted when Cammie, who had woken up from her place on Serena's pillows, saw Luna. She tore off the bed and tackled Luna in the doorway.

"I think that she thinks you are trying to take me from her!" Serena howled, falling into a fit of laughter on her bed.

"She can-have… you!" Luna panted, before she managed to get away and vanished from the room.

Serena caught Cammie before she could tear after Luna. "Come on, Cammie. Leave her alone. It isn't nice to attack like that." Serena patronized, wagging a finger at the kitten. Cammie looked cheekily up at her. Serena kissed its furry black head, tossed her lightly onto the bed and shut the door before Cammie could get outside. Serena walked down to the entrance hall to see Raye and Cat talking quietly.

"Hi, Raye. Are you ok now?" Serena called, before she strode down the stairway. Raye glanced at her, her gaze darkening for a moment.

"Yeah." She snapped, before she stormed past Serena, up the stairs, and out of sight. Serena frowned and looked at Cat, who was watching her reaction like it was enormously interesting.

"What was that about?" Serena asked Cat. Excited voices came from the darkened hall, and Serena knew that the others had ran into Raye.

"It's best if she told you when she's ready." Cat stated. "I must go. I have to check my message service." Cat stated before she turned. She closed the doors softly behind her, leaving Serena gaping after her.

_I will be back soon_, a thought invaded Serena's mind. Serena didn't know for sure, but it _felt_ like Cat.

* * *

Serena decided, shortly after Cat left, to go to the park to clear her head. It was a beautiful day outside and she thought it would be good for them all to get out. But Darien had been the only one to agree. Darien knew that it could be chance to repair the damage between them, and leapt at her offer the moment it came from her mouth.

She started to change her mind when she realized it was only going to be her and Darien, but Darien wouldn't hear any of it. He dragged her from the palace to his car, and drove to the park instead of walking the distance.

"Want an ice cream?" Darien asked, eyeing the vendor carts of the park speculatively

"I guess." She muttered, looking around. They had been in the park for a half hour, and her silence was beginning to become annoying. Darien had tried on several occasions to get her to talk, but she deflected most of the comments, or just didn't answer at all.

"What flavor?"

"Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, if they have it." She said, glancing at him. Darien grinned.

"Finally, she speaks. And more than one word, I might add." He said dramatically, grabbing at his heart and stumbling backwards. Serena shook her head, but he thought he saw a tiny smile.

"I can speak, Darien. I just don't know what to say."

Darien sighed, as he wandered away from her to the ice cream vendor and bought two cones.

"Aren't you the Prince of New Tokyo?" Asked the ice cream vendor interestedly. Darien nodded, licking at his cone, and turned back toward Serena. Something smashed into the side of his head, his knees buckled, and he hit the ground. The sound of a gun exploding sent people around him screaming.

Darien's last thought, before the darkness swept him into oblivion, was that he had left Serena as an open target.

* * *

_  
Thanks to my regular readers for keeping me writing. (Rosebudjamie, ffgirlmoonie, Roisin Midnight, and Moonqueen.) _

_Ok peops, we have three really good ideas that I am looking at from every angle, to cause Serena's loss of power (transformation into SM). Keep the good ideas coming. So far we have a thought to Serena being belatedly transformed into a werecat, and while the creator of that idea and I are still talking about it, it is feasible. #2 idea; we have another idea where emotional instability is causing Serena's lack of transformation. Another really good idea. And the last idea so far is that neither the manga, or the series, explains much about her father in the silver mellenium, so the thought is to link the loss of Sere's transformation to her father in some way or another. Tell me what you think of each of these ideas, and send in some more. Welcome to all thoughts and ideas as far as Serena's loss of SM.  
_


	19. Abduction

Chapter Eighteen

Abduction

_Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. (In other words I have no rights to SM or the SS in any way, shape, or form.) However this story line is mine._

_Warning: Profane language, violence, sexual content and blood, gore, vampires, werewolves and all the good stuff. M-rated. _

_Double Warning: Bad writing involved_

At the sound of the gunshot, Serena dove into a grove of bushes next to her. The sounds of running feet and screams filled the air as she tried to listen to hear if the shooter was coming after her. After a few minutes, the sounds of the other people receded and Serena found herself wondering where Darien was. Finally, she stood to make out where everything was and looked straight into the face of a young man.

He couldn't have been more than twenty. He looked more like a doll than anything else, with bright blue eyes, sandy blond hair and a Ken-doll build. But the look in his eyes was not the look you would expect in a kid's face. She stared into those dead eyes and for a moment wondered if he could kill her. He raised the gun, aiming it directly at her chest. A small smile played on his mouth.

Suddenly there was a blur of movement, and the man was gone. Serena turned to see Darien, bleed seeping down the side of his cheek, wrestling with the kid, trying to get the gun away. The gun exploded in their hands, and for a moment, Serena thought that Darien had been shot. The struggling ceased.

Slowly, Darien got to his feet, rubbing his jaw. A bloody lip, and the cut cheek were all that marred his face. The young man was staring blankly at the sky, as if waiting for something. But Serena knew that he would never see anything. She touched Darien's arm, and realized that she was shaking. She stared at her fingers as they trembled, trying to figure out why she was shaking.

Darien's touch brought her out of her thoughts. "Are you alright?" He asked, gently wrapping her shaking hand in his. She nodded mutely, staring at the body.

"They really want me dead."

"I guess so."

"If he knew where I was, why didn't he shoot me from a distance?"

"Because he wanted you to see him." A cool voice said from behind them. Serena knew who it was before they turned to face her. Cat peered down at the body then glanced up at Darien. "He was a rookie. But you did good to not be shot." She studied him for a moment, and then looked at Serena. "I don't advise you to leave the palace again."

"I can't just sit there. Molly was right, I'm too active for my own good, I don't have a pattern. If I stay there-."

"You will have your friends to protect you. And besides. Apparently this one," she waved her hand at the corpse, "figured out you would be here."

"How?" Serena asked. Cat shrugged.

"Have no clue. Could have been psychic. They can be really good or really bad. The really good ones make getting a contract a real pain in the ass." Cat stated with a frown.

"How long do you have to protect me?"

"Until, as you say, the bad guys go away."

"Can't you find out who sent the contract?" Darien asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Working on it." Cat stated glancing at him.

"Work harder." He growled. She blinked but said nothing else as the cops finally showed up.

They spent two hours talking to the cops. Darien and the others had been separated and asked several questions over and over again. One of the officers, a portly-teddy bear fellow seemed particularly interested in what Serena was doing at the time that the guy attacked them. Darien could tell that he wanted to put Serena in jail, from the way he acted, and couldn't help wondering if there was a big bonus in it if the officer did. He almost did. He threatened Serena for about ten minutes, his voice rising with every threat, until another officer stepped in and told the heavy-set officer to get coffee. As he passed Darien on the way to the coffee stand, Darien read his nametag 'Bentley'.

Most of the questions were the same, just worded differently. After they were done and talked for a few minutes amongst themselves, they concluded that it was self-defense, though Darien thought he heard Officer Bentley stating that she was a criminal and needed to be put away. They also decided that the Princess of New Tokyo was in danger, and wanted to put her in a safe house. Serena, of course, argued the point. She knew she was in danger, but she didn't want to leave the palace. Darien wondered if cops could arrest someone for not going to a safe house, but quickly found out that they couldn't, as one cop tried to do just that and the others reminded him that it was against the law. Cat had pretty much been turned into a unexpected witness. Apparently, she didn't want them to know that she was a bounty hunter and had been contracted to guard Serena. The cops finally decided to let them go with a few rather dire warnings.

Once they got away from the scene of the crime, Serena fell into a silence again. Darien felt uncomfortable with both her and Cat in the car so didn't bother trying to get her to talk. As they pulled into the driveway that led into the palace, Darien watched as Mina, Lita, Raye and Amy filed out the main entrance. He stopped his car as Raye leapt into the driveway, her arms thrown open as if she was going to stop his car like a tree. That was when he noticed that their faces were pale and drawn. He started to open his door to find out what was going on when Lita leaned against it, waiting for him to open his window.

"You don't want to get out of your car yet." She said crisply. "Renee is gone."

"What?" Darien asked, feeling like his heart had stopped and dropped into his stomach. "How do you know? Maybe she's at Hotaru's." He said, trying to reason with himself.

"She was supposed to meet Hotaru, actually. She never showed up. Hotaru called Ikuko to find out if she was sick, Ikuko didn't know where she was. She ended up calling us to see if Renee came here." Lita stated calmly. "We have to find her."

Darien turned to see Serena's reaction, but she looked calmly back at the girls. "Anyone check the parks yet?"

"Hotaru and your mom are starting to check them. Amy and I are going to check the school and her classmate's houses; Raye and Mina are going to check the malls. If you guys could just cruise the streets?" Lita replied to Serena. Serena nodded, looking unconcerned.

Darien also nodded and reversed his car. "Aren't you worried?"

"Hmm?" Serena asked. "Renee has vanished on us innumerable times. No doubt she's goofing off with a friend somewhere. She probably just forgot that she was supposed to meet Hotaru."

Darien shook his head. "You're not the least bit worried that maybe she was attacked by Chad and his pack?"

Serena turned toward him from her perusal of the streets they passed. "Yes, I am. But I am not going to overreact about it, panicking wont help us find her, will it." She turned back to the window as Darien stared at her shocked.

"The road." Cat stated, tapping his shoulder.

They searched for several hours for Renee. It was starting to get dark and Serena found herself fighting panic. She had been showing Darien and the others a calm front, much to their surprise, but inside she felt like a cold hand was clenching over her heart. She didn't want to think about the fact that Renee might be in the hands of one of the various creatures that seemed to want her, but she knew, somehow, she knew they had her. But which creature?

She shifted in her seat and looked at Darien, who looked ragged with worry. "We need to speak to Andrew, he said he would help us." She stated. Darien glanced at her, frowning.

"Are you sure that that is a good idea?" He asked. She nodded.

"I think Chad and his renegades have her. We need to get her back."

Darien sighed and nodded. "Alright." He cut several cars off to get into a turning lane then made his way to Andrew's apartment.

Serena climbed slowly from the car, feeling slightly stiff. Cat climbed out behind her and looked around. "Armed?" Serena asked looking at the dark-haired girl.

She nodded, "Always, you?"

Serena shook her head. "Not used to going into battle situations." Cat flashed her a devious grin.

"Thought as much." She lifted her shirt, flashing a pale expanse of flat stomach, and pulled a small gun from the waist-ban of her jeans. "Don't worry," she said noticing Serena's look, "I have plenty more."

"What happened to you, to make you this way, so young?" Serena asked, for a moment forgetting her worry about Renee. The girl stared at her. Then the innocent look was gone and before Serena stood a noble woman, her face still had innocence, but the energy around her felt amazingly ancient. Even the way she stood had changed, she seemed to straighten and grow taller. Serena felt like she was looking up, even though she was still looking slightly down to meet the girl's eyes.

"I don't believe that now is the time to discuss it." Cat said softly. Then the strange feeling Serena was getting off of her, was gone. It was as if what Serena had sensed, seen, and felt, had been a hallucination. She stared at Cat until she realized her mouth was open.

"Riiiiight." She said turning to face Darien. He was staring at the both of them as if they had done something extremely interesting.

"Let's see if Andrew is home." He sounded almost as if he wanted to be anywhere else in the world. And for a moment, Serena couldn't understand why. But then it hit her, Andrew had lied to Darien. _Guess friendship ain't what its cracked up to be._ Serena thought with a sigh.

"Lead the way." Cat stated cheerfully. Serena wondered whether that was Cat's idea of a hobby; asking for help from a pack of werewolves to rescue a little girl from another pack that seemed to like killing. _Nah_, Serena thought as Darien led the way up the stairs.

_AN: Feel free to read and review. Leave comments, questions, thoughts, ideas, etc if you wish. Also leave your emails so that if you do have a question, I can respond to it. I will not respond to flamers. All I ask, if you do have something to say against my writing, is that you word it politely._


	20. Help

Chapter Nineteen

Help

* * *

Darien was beginning to think that trying to ask Andrew for help was a lost cause. Andrew had invited them inside with a, "I knew you would be coming," offered them drinks and politely said he didn't want to be involved in their disputes with the other pack. 

Darien shook his head as he stared at his friend. "You offered us help, and now you retract it?"

"It isn't that easy, Darien. There are a lot of things involved in dominance struggle. But trying to save one little girl from a deadly pack, hoping she's still alive… I doubt that she's still alive." Darien turned quickly to look at Serena, who had flinched and paled. Her eyes darkened, and Darien knew that Mount Serena was about to erupt. He was right.

"How DARE you?" Serena exploded, standing. Her cup fell to the floor, and shattered, forgotten. "That is your future princess, you had better come up with a better reason for not trying to save her, or so help me God, I will make you pay for it."

Out of the corner of Darien's eye, he saw Andrew pale and his eyes widen. "You cannot intervene Princess. You don't understand our ways. You should never have gotten involved in the first place."

"Gotten involved?" Serena smiled gruesomely. "Gotten involved?" She stalked toward Andrew's chair. "If I remember correctly, I was kidnapped by Chad. I _wasn't_ wearing a neon sign that said I wanted to be involved in your God-damned politics. Nor did _any_ of those people who have gotten killed because of your _packs_. You have the nerve to tell me not to have gotten involved, after we explained to you that we wanted nothing to do with your _stupid_ werewolf laws?" She stopped at the edge of his chair and leaned into him, her voice growing colder. "I happen to know a good deal of reporters who would love to know that a Werewolf pack exists, and how to find them. And trust me, even if you move, or run away or whatever, _I will find you._" She finished in a whisper. Andrew gaped at her as if he had never seen her before. _Hell, I've never seen her act like this before,_ Darien thought, surprised.

Andrew growled. It was a sound that shouldn't have come from a human throat. But Serena stood over him like a shadow of death, and apparently his growl was for show because finally, he nodded.

"Blackmail isn't the best way of doing things, Princess. It makes a lot of enemies." Andrew stated. Serena stepped back.

"Risking my daughter because you can't get off your ass to fight your own God-damned battles makes enemies as well. And given the fact that I am the Princess of New Tokyo, that would make me an extremely powerful enemy." Andrew paled even more, if that was possible. Darien frowned, something was swimming across his skin, but it didn't feel hot or cold, like what Serena had described about werewolves or vampires. He looked at Serena who turned toward him. "Let's get going. We know where they are." She glanced over her shoulder at Andrew, as she started for the door. "Oh, and Andrew. You have one hour to gather your people for war, if you are late, I have plenty of numbers and time on my hands… _Don't_ disappoint me." Then she was out the door, followed closely by Cat who was snickering softly.

Darien turned back toward Andrew. "I can't really say I'm sorry, since she's right. You should have done something about this a long time ago, Andrew. If you had, we wouldn't have gotten involved, and you wouldn't be risking exposure." Darien closed the door behind him. He felt bad for his friend, but at that moment, he felt that whatever inner battle Andrew was going through, it had better not risk Renee, or he would find a silver bullet to put in one of Cat's guns.

* * *

Serena climbed from Darien's car and stared around. The place that Andrew had led them to was an old factory warehouse, on the farthest end of town from the palace. It was completely dark. She turned back to look at the others, Darien and Cat climbing from Darien's car, and the other girls from Raye's jeep. They looked as puzzled as she felt. Andrew and Rita climbed from Andrew's truck as three vans pulled in beside Raye's jeep. Around fifteen werewolves climbed out of the vans to group around Andrew and Serena. 

Finally, a small black car pulled in behind the vans and three vampires piled from it. Molly stood nervously to one side of the car, while the other two vampires, one who Serena had met before and recognized as Damin, moved to stand on either side of Serena.

Damin looked as he had when she had first met him. He was just slightly taller than Darien, with dark brown hair that hung in limp strands around his face and past his shoulders. His honey-brown eyes took on a blank look, but somehow Serena knew he wasn't happy to be there. His skin was a sickly yellowish color, as if the skin hadn't seen sunlight in several years.

The second man was also dark haired, but his hair was cropped close to his scalp in a butch cut. Muscles bulged underneath a thinly stretched T-shirt and skintight jeans. He looked as unhappy, as Serena suspected Damin was, to be there. Both men didn't look uncomfortable about being in the middle of a group of strangers and keeping Serena well away from the rest of the group. Serena frowned.

"What are you two doing?" She asked, trying to keep her voice from revealing her annoyance.

"Nikolai told us to protect you at all costs." _Ah, yes,_ Serena thought with a mental sigh, _Nikolai's orders._ Nikolai had found out what she had planned on doing, probably through Andrew, and had sent Molly and the two goons to watch over her. She glanced speculatively at Andrew. His eyebrows were at his hairline, as he stared uncomfortably at the bodyguards.

"Damin, I think he would want me to figure out a plan of action. So take your friend, here-."

"Tomar." Damin grunted.

"- take Tomar and step back so we can make a plan." Serena continued as if he hadn't said anything. She glared at the both of them, but they didn't move.

"Nikolai swore to punish them if they didn't keep you safe." Molly said, stepping forward slowly. She glanced around nervously. "Damin, back off or Nikolai _will_ punish you." Molly told Damin. Damin glared at her but stepped back. Tomar followed suit.

"Whatever you say boss." Damin grunted.

Molly moved to stand next to Serena. "What's the plan?" She asked, still looking around. Her eyes didn't fall on anyone in particular, but past them all, to the shadows around them. Serena sighed.

"What are you doing?" Molly's eyes settled on her for a moment, before moving swiftly back to the shadows.

She dropped her voice to a whisper and spoke from the side of her mouth, as if trying to make sure no one else saw her lips move. "They know we're here."

As she spoke there was a soft growl from the shadows.

_

* * *

_

_AN: Feel free to read and review. Leave comments, questions, thoughts, ideas, etc if you wish. If you do have a question, I can respond to it at the bottom of the chapter, or ask for confirmation about the particular question. I ask that if you do have something to say against my writing, you word it politely.  
_

_AN: Thanks to Roisin Midnight, ffgirlmoonie, MistressofDeathSarena, rosebudjamie, moonqueen, enchantedmoon89, kamalchemy88, Angel of Serenity88. Your reviews keep me thinking, and keep me writing... keep it up!  
_

_To Roisin Midnight, who wrote: "_Her father, from the silver milleinium, was in some way conected to powers of darkness. Now as we know Lunears are more connected to healing than death, so this is how Serena losses her powers. Her father and mothers' blood fight against each other thus making her powers as sailor moon slowly decay, until she can't transform at all. And with the years that she is away her fathers 'gifts' start to come to her." _Sounds good to me. That would make a lot of sense in a few ways.  
_

_AN: I am sorry that I havent posted in a couple months, grins and how they are short chapters when I do post, I lost a couple dogs this week and doing alot of other things that have taken me away from writing lately. I am still working on book four so any ideas are very welcome... as always I hate flamers, but I know bad reviews are part of life, so if you have something to say against my writing, please phrase it politely and we can see what can be done. (Im going to be rewriting SJ and possibly CV to tie them more in together, thought I will not change anything that happens in the stories, but I will be adding more information in them, add some information that is consistent with the rest of the whole series, please remember when I wrote SJ, I didnt plan on the sequels, they just happened. So now I have to tie SJ in with the others. Thank you for all of your patience, its greatly appreciated.)  
_


	21. Conflict

Chapter Twenty

Conflict

* * *

Serena tried to look around to see what Molly saw, but the shadows were too dense. Then she felt the strange energy she connected to the werewolves, which was so similar, yet opposite of the energy that vampires gave off. Serena barely had time to call a warning when several wolves, werewolves, and humans pounced on them.

One leapt at Serena, who had barely had time to duck and roll as is flew over her head. She wasn't conscious of pulling the gun from its holster, but it was in her hands and pointed at the wolf, which was in a blurring battle with Damin.

Something touched Serena's shoulder, and she turned, leveling the gun at Molly's chest. Molly froze, staring down at the gun with a look of disbelief. Serena sighed, pointing the barrel of the gun toward the ground.

"This was not a good idea." Molly stated, looking around. "We need to pull back."

"Renee is here, we have to get her out." Serena growled, moving quickly to one side as Damin and the wolf fell to the ground beside her.

"Serena, we need to-." Molly started, grabbing Serena's free hand and starting to pull her away from the group.

"Ah, so glad you could make it." A voice thundered over the sounds of fighting. Serena jerked her hand out of Molly's and turned to stare at Chad. Chad stood on a balcony, attached to the second floor, overlooking them. He looked immensely cheerful as he surveyed the three scuffles going on below him. His eyes scanned over everything before settling on Serena. "Order your friends to back down."

"No." Andrew growled, appearing beside Serena.

"We can stop for right now, find out what he wants." Serena stated softly.

"That isn't what he means, Serena. He means for my pack to back down and let him have his run of New Tokyo." Andrew responded quietly.

"Talk so I can hear you." Chad snapped, his face turning slightly red. Serena glanced around.

"Tell your wolves to stop." Serena demanded.

"Why should I?"

"Because I am telling you to." Serena growled, her fingers twitched on the butt of her gun, which was becoming uncomfortable in her hands.

"And I should answer to you, when I have this little one?" Chad asked, jerking Renee into view above them all. Serena gasped as she saw the cuts and bruises marring Renee's small face.

She felt her temper rise as Renee's glazed eyes scanned the fighting below her with a look of weary calm. Renee's gaze met Serena's and for a moment Serena thought she saw something flicker through them, but it was gone before Serena could identify the emotion.

"She's afraid, you know." Chad grinned. "Some of my people got a little carried away with her." He ran a hand down Renee's pale and bruised cheek.

"You _SON OF A BITCH_!" Serena shrieked, raising the gun till it was aimed at Chad's head. He laughed, lifting Renee up in front of him, cowering behind her so that Serena couldn't get a good shot.

Suddenly, a wave of crushingly ancient energy slammed over them all. The wolves attacking their group suddenly stopped fighting, dropping to the ground with whimpers of pain. Chad seemed to clutch at Renee, cringing slightly, before straightening up and moving a hand from one of her arms to her throat. Serena's heart leapt to her throat as she watched Renee's eyes widen as she began to struggle.

"Stop!" Serena cried. "Let her go!" She felt the world shift as the amazing energy she felt seemed to intensify. Her gun was starting to shake and she realized that she couldn't hold it in that position for much longer.

"Tell your friends to back down!" Chad shouted, his voice quavering in the energized air. Serena glanced at Andrew. A thin line of sweat had appeared on his upper lip. Behind him, Rita was squirming on the ground, her face a mask of pain. A howl split the air, causing Serena to jump. The sound was filled with terror and agony, and Serena couldn't tell if it was a human or wolf throat that it had come from.

The power in the air was indeed becoming painful, as Serena fought to catch her breath. She felt her legs give way, and dropped to her knees, her gun clattering to the ground in front of her, completely forgotten. Yet, the energy continued to grow more powerful.

Andrew glanced down at Serena, then leapt up to the balcony, attacking Chad. Chad released Renee in his surprise. She fell through the air, plummeting toward the ground at a ridiculously fast speed. Suddenly, Serena realized that she could ignore the pain that flowed with the energy on the air. She moved faster than she thought was possible, leaping over Rita and halfway up the stairs. She managed to catch Renee before she hit the ground.

Crumpling under the sudden weight, she couldn't move out of the way when both Andrew and Chad fell over the railing. Serena felt as if time had slowed down, she watched as Chad and Andrew, still brawling, fell slowly toward her, and realized that there was not enough time to move out of the way before they landed.

Something moved above her, shoving both battling werewolves away before they landed on Serena. She stared up into the shocked face of Molly, who grabbed her and Renee and pulled them down the steps, away from the cringing werewolves and battling Chad and Andrew.

When they were almost to the car, Serena heard a howl and turned back to watch as Andrew pinned Chad with abnormally long arms and fingers ending in claws. Andrew's hand clenched around Chad's throat and he howled, raising his face to the sky. His teeth had grown longer, until they were pointed. They didn't belong in a human mouth. His eyes had changed to an extremely pale green.

He stared down at Chad, a guttural word coming from the inhuman mouth. "Submit."

Chad laughed. "No."

As Serena watched, Andrew jerked his hand, ripping Chad's head completely off his body. Bile rose in Serena's throat as a new energy flooded the air, overpowering the ancient painful energy. The new energy was coming from her, Serena realized. She felt it arch and writhe almost painfully inside her and on the air around her. She moaned, feeling it clutch at several of the werewolves, before settling on a dying body. Serena screamed as it tried to flow into the body. _Darien_, she thought somehow knowing who the body belonged to, her heart stopped as she realized she could feel his slowing heartbeat. She jerked the energy back into herself. It roared angrily, struggling to get back to Darien as she threaded it back into herself.

She wasn't aware of dropping Renee, or of Molly catching her before she hit the ground. She wasn't aware of the werewolves standing to start fighting again. Nor was she aware that she was falling. The energy writhed through her, ripping at her like some kind of monster trying to break through her skin.

Her screams shredded the night air.

* * *

Serena awoke in a darkened room. Something or someone was whispering in the too dark shadows. Two people were talking, one she recognized as Amy, the other was Amy's mother.

"I don't know how its happening, but her body is rebuilding itself." Amy's Mother stated, sounding slightly surprised. "You said that there was a fight, was she attacked or anything?"

"No. They fought around us. No one touched her."

"She had some severe internal injuries, at least the X-rays pointed to a ripped lung, a torn artery, a failing kidney, and several broken ribs. Honestly, if I didn't know her body was rebuilding, I would have said we was going to die. This is absolutely amazing."

"Don't talk about me when I'm sitting right here." Serena surprised herself by stating with a croaky voice. Talking hurt, it ripped at her throat, but at the moment, it felt good to be alive at all.

"Serena?" Amy asked, coming into view. "Are you alright?"

"Course not, why would I be here if I was alright?" Serena asked, pushing herself onto her elbows so she could see where she was.

She was in her room at the palace. Cammie stood, stretched, yawned and gave Serena an insolent look before leaping off the bed and trotting from the room.

"Where is Darien?" Serena asked, remembering the arching energy that had swept over her before she lost consciousness.

"Mom can you leave for a moment?" Amy asked. Amy's mom frowned but obligingly left the room. Amy turned back to Serena. "He almost died-."

"What!" Serena threw the blankets off of her and stood up. The room swirled around her dizzyingly. Amy grabbed her and forced her back onto the bed.

"He's FINE!" She stated. "I promise."

Serena frowned, staring at her. "Ok, so why did you ask your mom to leave?"

"Well, he's at the Lycan hospital. They have an underground hospital, so that people who are werewolves aren't found to be werewolves. Too many people have really good positions to be found out by humans, so they built a hospital specifically for Lycans." Amy explained patiently.

"Lycans?" Serena asked feeling confused.

"Werewolves, tigers and stuff."

"Wait. Do you mean-?"

"Darien, like you, is healing impossibly fast. A fully formed werewolf gutted him. It's pretty much assured that he will be one on the next full moon."

Serena felt her heart drop into her stomach. She stared at Amy wondering what would happen if he did transform into a werewolf.

"He hasn't woken up yet, though his body is fully healed. They think his mind was overworked and is inducing the coma." Amy added, looking tired.

"I have to see him." Serena stated, getting to her feet again. This time Amy didn't fight her.

_

* * *

_

_AN: Feel free to read and review. Leave comments, questions, thoughts, ideas, etc if you wish. Also leave your emails so that if you do have a question, I can respond to it. I will not respond to flamers. All I ask is that if you do have something to say against my writing, you word it politely._


	22. Lily Again

Chapter Twenty-One

Lily

* * *

Darien had been in a coma almost a week. Serena had been beside his bed for three days, afraid to sleep in case that was the moment that he would wake up, or worse. She stared at the small bed next to his. Renee had been beaten and mentally abused, but Serena was starting to suspect that much much worse had been done to her. She looked better, but she had taken to staring at the ceiling, not talking much. No one could really get close to her. She panicked every time a man came near her, and wouldn't allow anyone to touch her without going into a towering fit.

The doctors didn't know if she would turn or not, given that most of her injuries were sustained while the werewolves were in human form. Serena didn't know what to do or say that would help Renee. Even Hotaru and Molly tried to sooth the small girl, but nothing seemed to help. Serena didn't want to give up, but she was hoping that maybe her future self could help Renee, somehow. She knew that as soon as Renee was able, Renee had to go back to the future until everything cooled down, maybe even longer, since the world was turning extremely ugly for Serena.

Serena's eyelids grew heavier, and she fought closing them. The door to Darien and Renee's room slowly opened. Everyone had taken to opening the door slowly for Renee, who startled easily, but she still jumped and stared at the door as if it were her worst enemy.

Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy, Molly, Hotaru, and Andrew filed slowly into the room.

"Serena, we need to talk." Lita stated, she sat down on the edge of Darien's bed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hi, Renee." Hotaru said softly, taking the chair beside Renee's bed and placing a hand on the blankets. She did that, hoping that Renee would take her hand soon. But so far, Renee hadn't even tried.

"Serena, you need to sleep." Mina sighed, leaning on the opposite side of Darien's bed from where Serena sat.

"You haven't fully recuperated from your own injuries to sit and watch Renee and Darien until they are both fully well." Amy said, taking another chair that had been leaning against the wall next to the door.

"So quit being so selfish, you aren't helping them by staying awake beside their beds the whole time." Raye growled, sitting on the foot of Renee's bed.

Serena blinked and looked at Andrew, waiting for him to say something. She wasn't sure what she thought of him since she had watched him rip off Chad's head. He shrugged. "I don't have to say anything, they're right."

"We'll watch them for a few hours, try to get some sleep." Raye stated, glancing at Darien's pale face. Her gaze darkened slightly.

"Yeah." The others agreed.

"I don't think I should," Serena said, stretching and fighting back a yawn, which won out. Lita straightened, grabbing Serena's arm and pulling her off the chair.

"Mmmm." She mumbled, pulling Serena from the room. "I'll take you home, I don't think you can drive."

"But I-."

"Don't."

* * *

"_Sssereeeeena…heeeeelp… meeee." A voice called from the darkness. _

_Serena stared down at the headstone, her heart hammering in her throat. _

"_It's incomplete." A new voice spoke from the darkness. She looked around, but didn't see anything. Something was moving toward her. A scraping, scrambling sound, in the tall grass around her. _

_She looked up at the night sky, which had always been pitch black before, but a large full moon sat peering over the edge of the trees. Serena realized with a slight drop in her heart that she could see the whole graveyard this time. _

_It was big. The gravestone that she had been staring at, wasn't the only headstone that had had its inscription wiped away, several of the grave markers were also erased by the weather. A spectacular headstone was standing almost directly to her left. On it stood an Angel, it's wings spread wide, hands held out, palm upwards. The face of the statuette was serene, almost blissful. It seemed to glow in the moonlight, amplifying the light around Serena. _

"_Ssssereeeena… heeelp…meeee." More sounds of scurrying followed the words. _

_Serena realized that the sounds were getting really close this time. She didn't want to see what was calling to her. She backed up, bumping into another grave. She turned, startled, to see what she had hit when the smell hit her. _

_It was putrid. Like rotted meat. The smell seemed to intensify the moment she noticed it. She didn't want to turn around, but she had to know. _

_She turned, but there was nothing there. Just the smell. Her dream began to fog up and she felt like she was being pulled by her arm. _

Serena screamed, sitting up, her bedding tumbled off of her. For a moment, Serena just sat looking at her bedroom door, confused. Then slowly she remembered that Lita had dragged Serena out of the hospital to her car, drove her to the palace, and then dragged her into her room. Serena complained the whole way, but not too much. She knew that she needed some rest or she wouldn't be able to help Darien or Renee when they woke up.

Something pulled on her hand, and then something cold and dry latched onto her palm, suckling. Serena jumped, trying to jerk her hand free, unable to see in the darkness. She screamed, then remembered that everyone was at the hospital with Darien. She had to deal with whatever this was, by herself. At first she thought it might be a Bounty hunter, but realized that if it had been, she would have been dead already. _Why would a bounty hunter try to suck my palm?_ She thought. She tried to calm her nerves as she reached over to her nightstand, where a lamp sat. Flicking it on, she gasped.

Lily was kneeling beside Serena's bed, sucking at Serena's palm.

_

* * *

_

_AN: Sorry about Renee, all you Renee fans. But I felt that I needed to get Serena more motivated. You will understand later on… don't hate me for doing that to Renee. :(_

_AN: Feel free to read and review. Leave comments, questions, thoughts, ideas, etc if you wish. Also leave your emails so that if you do have a question, I can respond to it. I will not respond to flamers. All I ask is that if you do have something to say against my writing, you word it politely._


	23. What am I?

Chapter Twenty-Two

What am I?

* * *

Serena stared at Lily, her heart in her stomach, as Lily suckled at her palm. Lily's teeth grazed Serena's skin, causing Serena to lose her shock. She tried to pull her hand from Lily's grip, but Lily was too strong.

Staring into Lily's eyes, Serena realized that whatever made Lily, Lily, wasn't there. What kneeled beside her was a shell. The eyes were cold and dead, the skin clammy yet dry. The usually bouncy dark hair hung limply by her face. As Serena stared at Lily, she realized that Lily was completely nude.

Serena tried again to pull her hand from her dead friend's grip, but to no success. "Please let go, Lily." Serena stated, her voice calmer than she felt. Immediately, to Serena's surprise, Lily let go. Glancing at her hand, she saw four small crescent moon marks on the skin. A small amount of blood welled out of one of the marks, but the skin around the small wounds was pale. Serena turned to stare at her dead friend, a small flame filled Lily's eyes, like a shadow of what Lily's eyes used to look like when she was alive.

"Serena?" Lily asked, suddenly. "How did you get on the plane?"

"I'm not on the plane." Serena found herself replying calmly. "You're supposed to be dead."

Lily gave Serena a small quirky smile. "Yeah right, very funny."

"I saw you dead, Lil. Your stomach is ripped open. Look." Serena pointed at Lily's stomach. Lily looked down and stared at the gaping wound. It looked like someone had tried to sew it back together, but they had done a sloppy job. There were gaps between stitches that revealed some of her innards. She looked back up at Serena.

"I remember." She sighed looking tired. "Can you put me back?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how I called you."

"But you did."

"Do you remember what happened?" Serena asked.

"I woke up in a cold box, and wanted to see you, so I got out and came here." Lily said. She glanced around Serena's room interestedly. "Is this the palace?"

"Yes." Serena climbed from her bed. "Get something to wear from my closet, I'm gonna make a call and see if I cant put you back where you belong."

* * *

Nikolai stood waiting outside the Moonlit DCB as Serena had directed him to do. She pulled Darien's car to the curb, reached over, and opened the passenger door. He climbed inside and seat belted himself before looking in the backseat at Lily.

"Nikolai this is Lily, Lily, this is my big pain that I've been telling you about." Serena stated, shifting gears and pulling into the traffic.

"Pain?" Nikolai asked, looking startled.

"Yeah, pain. Now, explain how she's up and moving around." Serena stated, barely glancing at him.

"You haven't figured out what you are?" Nikolai asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that you are able to manipulate Strigoi and Lycan energy. You have noticed that you can sense us, when others cannot." Nikolai stated. Serena nodded.

"But how is Lily walking around when she's supposed to be dead?"

"You called her."

"What!" Serena turned to stare at him. "I-I called her?" She glanced in the rearview mirror at Lily, who was staring around through the windows at the bits of New Tokyo she could see. "How did I call her? She was dead!"

"Yes, she was. Your energy calls to anything undead."

"You aren't making any sense. She's dead. How is she undead? What is undead anyway?"

"Strigoi are undead. Zombies are undead."

"Who said anything about Zombies?"

"Don't you understand that what is riding in your backseat is not your friend Lily, but a zombie?"

"So I can summon Zombies and Vampires?" Serena asked, turning onto a darker road. "Where are we going?"

"We need a cemetery."

"Any cemetery or a specific one?"

"Whichever one she came from."

"She came from the morgue."

"Then any cemetery will do. I don't know how to put a corpse back without a graveyard."

"Can you enter a graveyard? I thought they were sacred ground."

"I came from a cemetery, I can return to one."

"Ok, cut it with the cryptic remarks. Explain what is going on, or you can get out and I will try to figure it out on my own." Serena snapped.

"You called to her. Your energy can fill a corpse temporarily and awaken an aspect of a soul that… I guess you would say a persons ghost. If they have a ghost… Anyway, you summoned her, woke her up and drew her to you."

"Ok, how did I do that? And how would I do that without realizing that I was doing it?" Serena asked. Nikolai sighed exasperatedly.

"You call your power, draw blood, and summon her. I don't understand the technical part of it."

"Ok so how do I put her back."

"The same way, in reverse, and with salt."

"I don't have salt." Serena glanced at him.

"I brought salt and a small dagger." Nikolai stated, sounding unconcerned, "they will do."

Serena frowned, but didn't say anything else for a few moments while she drove toward the only cemetery she knew of. Nikolai also fell quiet. Lily didn't say anything unless she was spoken to, so she was quiet as well.

Then Serena remembered something. She glanced into the rearview mirror at her friend. "Hey, Lily, what did you have to tell me?"

"What?" Lily asked, her face went thoughtful for a moment then brightened. "Oh, yeah. Serena you are in danger. There is a contract for your life."

"I know that." Serena stated, with a slight frown.

"I figured you would figure it out. But the contract is by the Ancients."

Serena stared at her friend in the mirror. "What are Ancients?"

Nikolai answered, "Ancients are the oldest of the Strigoi. There are thirteen of them, ruling us like your governments… But I will explain all of this later."

Lily carried on as if Nikolai and Serena hadn't spoken. "The Ancients sent me to watch you, to make sure you didn't turn into a necromancer. I found you when you hit San Francisco and kept an eye on you."

"Why?"

"I was the human servant of the Queen of Beasts."

"Queen of Beasts?"

"Yeah. The Queen of Beasts is my master. She can call all animals on the planet. Though I don't know how true that is, she usually has a couple of tigers or black panthers with her, being her choice of beasts. Anyway, she ordered me to guard and watch you, if you were to turn into a necromancer, I was to kill you."

"What is a necromancer?"

Nikolai was the one that answered. "A human with the ability to call the undead. They can raise zombies and in some cases control strigoi."

"Whoa!" Serena stated, she felt like her mind was taking in too much information. "You mean I'm a necromancer?"

"No. Not yet, but your power suggests that you are capable of being one. Right now you can animate corpses and manipulate various energies. Though I have never heard of any Necromancer who was able to play with a Werewolf's energy." Nikolai stated. He turned his red eyes to study Serena. "So you are a first."

Serena fell silent again. She couldn't be one of the monsters. It was just too weird. But she didn't know what to do or think. She knew she needed to concentrate on getting Lily back to being dead. She felt uncomfortable as it was, being able to talk to a dead friend. But curiosity was winning over her confusion.

"Ok so the Ancients' are the ones that sent the contract to kill me?"

"Yeah." Lily said.

"Did you know?" Serena asked Nikolai.

Nodding, he said, "I hired someone to protect you. I believe that she is following us as we speak."

"Cat."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you stop them from setting a contract on me?"

"I'm in the process of doing that. But at the time, I wasn't sure if anyone picked up their contract. So the woman, Cat, was hired to protect you." Nikolai stated, turning his gaze back to the road. "Turn here." He pointed left. Serena turned her blinker on and did a quick turn onto the road he had indicated. Lily moaned in the back seat.

"What?" Serena asked.

"I didn't know that the dead could get carsick." Lily commented, clutching at her throat.

"Why did you pretend to be my friend?" Serena asked. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"I was told to get close to you, so I became your friend, then it became a true friendship. I couldn't kill you, which is why the council set out the contract. My job was to lure you back to New Tokyo, which wasn't hard, since you were very interested in the attacks that were happening to the delegates. After you returned here, I learned of the contract and wanted to warn you. But I couldn't get away before." Lily stated from the backseat. She sounded tired and scared. "I couldn't kill you, Serena. You were a wonderful person. I just couldn't do it. The Queen of Beasts is angry with me. I suspect that it was one of her beasts that killed me…" Her voice died. Serena glanced in the rearview mirror to see her friend clutching her face. Her shoulders were shaking.

"This is good." Nikolai said softly, waving his hand to signify the area. Serena slowed down and pulled to a stop. As she climbed from the car, she gasped. They were in the same part of the graveyard as she had seen in her dream. In her dream, though, it had been darker, and there was no road. She stared around.

"I know this place." She said.

Nikolai frowned. "Bury someone here?"

"Yeah my grandfather, a long time ago."

"Pick a spot, Lily." Nikolai told her. Lily sighed and nodded.

"Do you two know each other since Lily was a vampire's human servant?" Serena asked interestedly.

Lily nodded, looking around.

"Yes. The Queen of Beasts is the vampire that sired me." Nikolai stated.

_

* * *

_

_AN: Feel free to read and review. Leave comments, questions, thoughts, ideas, etc if you wish. Also leave your emails so that if you do have a question, I can respond to it. I will not respond to flamers. All I ask is that if you do have something to say against my writing, you word it politely._


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

_

* * *

_

_I was able to put Lily to rest, as Nikolai called it. I don't know what to think. I don't know what I am. Nikolai says that he is working on nulling the contract. Which means he's trying to stop it, I guess. He's talking to the Ancients and says that they are going to send a representative to see us. He told them I was his human servant. I guess that there are laws saying that they cant touch me if I am his servant. But I have to pretend to be so while the rep is here. Don't know if I like that thought. _

_Darien is ok. He's grumpy a lot now. I think it has to do with the fact that he too is one of the monsters. I don't blame him. Everyone is now treating us both like lepers. I don't know if that is a good thing or not, personally, I am beginning to like my privacy. It's a lot easier than having friends who will turn on me. I mean, one friend turns out to be a spy for Nikolai; the other is a spy and would-be killer for the Vampire Council. Go figure. What next? Is Raye going to end up slaughtering everyone while we sleep, then wake me up and cry over everyone's dead bodies? Yeah, I prefer my privacy. I don't know if Darien is too happy with it though. _

_Nikolai and Andrew are coming over at the full moon to watch Darien. He wont go to the pack, though we're still trying to get him to do so. He feels that they are all at fault for his change, I guess. There isn't much we can do to change his mind except kidnap him and take him to the pack anyway… Maybe I should suggest that to Andrew. _

_I decided to ask about how Andrew became a wolf, he told me that while Rita was in South Africa studying bugs she was attacked by one. She had been watched by the pack there for a while, but wasn't able to control her beast. When she came back for a visit, unfortunately during the full moon, she changed. I don't think she knew what she was at that time. She attacked Andrew, but somehow during the attack, she got control of the beast and was able to stop from killing him. _

_The thought makes me more than worried about what Darien might do if he ever changed and got loose. Andrew guarantees me that that wont happen. One could hope…_

_Renee is going home today. I am not sure that I am happy about it. I mean she can be a spoiled little twerp, but no one deserves to have done to them what happened to her. I wish Chad was alive so that I could kill him again and again. I'm beginning to wonder if friends are worth it. Chad was Raye's friend and he went insane. Andrew was Darien's friend and he kept his true identity a secret. Molly was my friend and she was a spy for Nikolai, and Lily was also my friend, but a spy for the Ancients. I don't think friends are worth the aggravation to be honest. _

_Yeah I know I'm dwelling on my failing friendships. But honestly, I don't understand what I have done, if anything, to deserve to be stabbed in the back so much. _

_Oh yeah, Lita is now training with Cat to be a Bounty Hunter. She disappears once a month for a week to train. Cat vanished, though I think she's still watching me. I don't know what she is. I forgot to ask Nikolai, not sure I want to know. _

_Life is returning to normal, or at least as normal as it can be when you hang out with monsters, have an ex-boyfriend, now werewolf, living with you and may be one of the monsters, yourself._

_Life really sucks._

_Serena_

_

* * *

_

_AN: Watch for the continuation of this Series: Testing the Flame._

_AN: I will be taking a break to go over all of the stories and finish rewriting book one. I will also be rewriting book 2 and book 3, then I plan to begin book 4. After I get all the books redone, I will repost, by chapters. See if you can tell the difference between the originals and the rewrites. As always, thanks to my readers. Have a good time! _

_AN: Feel free to read and review. Leave comments, questions, thoughts, ideas, etc if you wish. Also leave your emails so that if you do have a question, I can respond to it. I will not respond to flamers. All I ask is that if you do have something to say against my writing, you word it politely._


End file.
